Xiaolin Showdown: Evolution
by poopdog106
Summary: Raimundo became master, a new threat as appeared, but fortunately a new hope rise to help the young dragons.*The first 14 chapters is not mine but from a story I found on FicWad by Dragon-of-Light. I wanted to continue the story.*
1. Chapter 1

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**Chapter One: The New Dragon on the Block**

**~~ Xiaolin Temple~~**

Dojo slithered into the young monks sleeping quarters with the Ancient Scroll of the Sheng Gong Wu in his hand.

**Dojo:** "Hey boys and girls."

**Kimiko:** "Dojo, you are aware that I'm the only girl here."

**Dojo:** "I know, I just can't help it."

**Clay:** "So, which Sheng Gong Wu are we huntin today?"

**Dojo:** "It's the Culver Crystal. This amulet has the appearance of a white crystal inside a clear globe. It allows the user to create a glittering sphere of light to distract one's enemies or light dark areas. So it's kind of like a handy dandy flashlight."

The character holds the amulet up to the other character and it blinds him.

**Rai:** "Well, at least it's a Sheng Gong Wu."

**Omi:** "Let's go retrieve it before the forces of evil do."

**Kimiko:** "So, what else is new?"

**Omi:** "What about the new student Master Fung told us about?"

**Kimiko:** "That was an expression Omi."

**Dojo:** "I didn't know that. When is this new student arriving?"

**Clay:** "Sometime today."

**Dojo:** "Well, what are we standing around for? Let's get that Wu, so we can be back in time to greet the new kid."

**Rai:** "It's a good thing we got the room done."

**Omi:** "Maybe we'll meet this new student on our way back."

**Clay:** "Then I guess we'll have to keep an eye out for the Sheng Gong Wu and our new partner."

Everyone stepped outside and Dojo transformed into a big dragon. The young monks hopped on Dojo's back and flew into the sky.

**~~Chase Young's Lair~~**

Chase Young was doing Tai Chi and Wuya was lying around. She started to shiver and gasped.

**Wuya:** "A new Sheng Gong Wu has revealed itself! It's the Culvar Crystal!"

**Chase Young:** "Yes I've heard about it. Let's go."

**Wuya:** "But what about that Dragon you wanted, for your Lao Lang Long Soup?"

**Chase Young:** "Don't worry about it, I have one of my fallen warriors to catch it. Besides, we need to collect as much Sheng Gong Wu as possible."

**Wuya:** "Why?"

**Chase Young:** "Let's just say I sensed a strong presence."

**Wuya:** "Is it an evil presence."

**Chase Young:** "I'm not sure."

**~~In the Sky~~**

Everyone was one their way to the location of the Culvar Crystal. Kimiko was wearing a blue plaid button jacket over a white blouse, a pink skirt, a pair of white boots, and a white Beret. She had her hair color changed to pink with blue tips.

**Omi:** "Dojo, where did you hide the Culvar Crystal?"

**Dojo:** "I hid it somewhere inside Notre Dame."

**Kimiko:** "You mean we're going to Paris, France?"

**Dojo:** "That's right."

**Clay:** "Where exactly?"

**Dojo:** "Can't remember, that's why we're going there."

**Kimiko:** "There it is! Notre Dame."

**Rai:** "Cool."

**Omi:** "Oh! Most amazing!"

**Clay:** "Holy cow!"

Dojo landed near the River Seine and everyone got off Dojo's back. They all followed Dojo to Notre Dame and went inside

**Dojo:** "Looks like we beaten the crowd."

**Omi:** "This place is more magnificent than it was outside!"

**Kimiko:** "Let's see, if I were a crystal amulet Sheng Gong Wu, where would I be?"

**Clay:** "Probably somewhere to blend in."

Raimundo was walking down the aisle when suddenly a bright light shined through the Scared Heart Mosaic Window and blinded him.

**Rai:** "Aye! What in the world?"

**Kimiko:** "What's wrong Rai?"

**Rai:** "The stupid light is blinding me."

**Kimiko:** "Weird, that ray of light shouldn't be that bright."

**Dojo:** "There!"

**Omi:** "There what?"

**Dojo:** "The Culvar Crystal is hanging right in front of the Scared Heart!"

**Kimiko:** "What?"

**Dojo:** "Just kidding, it's actually hanging on the ceiling."

**Clay:** "I see it too! Sort of. "

Raimundo stepped out of the light and puts his sunglasses on.

**Rai:** "I got this one!"

He flew up and grabbed the Culvar Crystal. Raimundo flew back down with the Sheng Gong Wu in his hand and held it up with pride. Suddenly, there was a strange haunting sound coming from the Organ Piano.

**Dojo:** "WHAT WAS THAT?"

**Omi:** "The Haunting Melody of..."

A voice interrupted Omi's sentence.

"That's right! Jack Spicer is in the house!"

**Kimiko:** "Oh great."

**Clay:** "Since when did you learn to play the Piano Spicer?"

**Jack Spicer:** "Me? I thought it was you guys."

"That would be me."

Everyone turned their heads to where the voice the voice cam from. It came from where the Organ Piano is held. A couple of dark figures appeared out of nowhere. It was Chase Young and Wuya.

**Chase Young:** "I had years of practice."

**Wuya:** "Amazing isn't he? At least he has talent, unlike you Jack."

**Jack Spicer:** "Hey, not fair! I was here first! The Culvar Crystal is mine!"

**Omi:** "If all of you want it, you'll have to get it from us!"

Chase Young and Wuya jumped up and landed near the alter. The young monks got into their fighting positions, preparing to fight.  
>The fight went on for 15 minutes. During the fight, the Xiaolin Warriors were passing the Culvar Crystal to each other; Rai passed it to Omi, Omi passed it to Clay, Clay passed it to Kimiko, and so on. Jack Spicer got his butt whooped 20 times and all of his Jack-bots were in pieces. Wuya got flipped by Kimiko. Everything was going well for them, but when Omi threw the Culvar Crystal to Raimundo, it flew over his head and landed in the middle of the floor. Raimundo ran toward it and so did Chase Young. Raimundo tripped and looked up to find that Chase Young was standing over it.<p>

**Chase Young:** "Looks like I win."

**Omi:** "Not so fast Chase Young!"

Chase Young found himself being surrounded by Omi, Kimiko, and Clay. He got into his fighting pose and he was going to make the first move until a crow flew into Notre Dame and landed on Wuya's shoulder. The crow whispered urgent news to her, and she has a shocked look on her face.

**Wuya:** "Um, Chase?"

**Chase Young:** "What is it Wuya?" Sounded annoyed.

**Wuya:**"I think you should listen to this."

The crow flew and landed on his master's shoulders told him what happened. Chase was both shocked and angry.

**Chase Young:** "WHAT? YOU LET THAT KID GET AWAY WITH MY DRAGON?"

**Jack Spicer:** "Could someone tell me what's going on here?"

**Wuya:** "The less you know the better."

Chase picked up the Culvar Crystal.

**Chase:** "It seems I have a pest in my neck of the woods. You can keep this Sheng Gong Wu."

He threw it to Raimundo and the dangerous Heylin Duo left.

**Jack Spicer:** "Aww man! No Xiaolin Showdown? Not even a thumb wresting match?"

Everyone looked at Spicer, feeling annoyed by his attitude.

**Jack Spicer:** "I think I'll take my leave."

He flew away in his flying pack.

**Dojo:** "Whoa, it takes a lot of guts to mess with Chase Young's minions."

**Rai:** "I think we should find this kid before they do."

Dojo and the young monks walked out of Notre Dame and stood outside. Dojo transformed into a big dragon again and they hopped on hid back.

**Clay:** "Bon Voyage Gay Pariee."

Everyone looked at Clay strangely.

**Clay:** "What? Cowboy can't speak French?"

They flew back to China super fast because if they don't, that girl's fate will be sealed.

**~~In the sky~~**

The rain poured down as the young monks were flying around looking for the kid Chase Young is after.

**Omi:** "Dojo, we must hurry."

**Dojo:** "I'm trying kid, but don't see anyone or anything. Finding Wu is a lot easier. "

**Clay:** "At this rate, that kid could be anywhere."

**Rai:** "We have to keep trying."

They suddenly heard a scream from below.

"!"

**Rai:** "You guys hear that?"

**Kimiko:** "It's coming right from those woods."

Omi used a telescope to see where Kimiko is pointing. He sees a kif with copper colored hair, amber eyes, wearing a green army jacket, a pair of blue baggy jeans, a pair of black sneakers, and a light brown cap.

**Omi** "There!"

**Dojo:** "Hang on everyone!"

Dojo flew down to the ground fast as he can like a bolt of lightening.

**~~Back on the ground~~**

**Chase Young:** "Hand it over"

"Over my dead body!"

**Wuya:** "That could be arranged."

Wuya disappeared and reappeared behind the kid. She grabbed both of her hands.

"Let go! Get away from me!"

**Chase Young:** "Not until I get that dragon."

They heard a voice yelling behind them.

**Clay:** "Is this a private party, or can we join?"

They turned around to find the young monks standing before them.

**Chase Young:** "This is none of your business monks.

**Kimiko:** "We're making it our business."

**Omi:** "Prepare to suffer a humiliating defeat!"

He and Chase Young fought each other while the others are rescuing the kid.

**Clay:** "WUDAI CRATER-EARTH!"

Clay stomped his foot on the ground and caused a little earthquake. The kid stepped on Wuya's foot.

**Wuya:** "Ow!"

Wuya's grip was loosened and the kid fell over.

**Clay:** "You okay little buddy?"

"I'm fine."

Wuya got up, looking very angry. She sees the pink dragon hiding behind the bushes, but Dojo sees her and slithers up to Wuya and bites her hand.

**Wuya:** "Ouch! Why you little..."

Dojo grabs the female dragon's hand and they both slither away to safety.

"Amber! Where are you?"

Chase Young slammed Omi into a tree and sees the kid free from Wuya's grasp.

**Chase Young:** "Never send a witch to do a man's job!"

**Kimiko:** "Last time I checked, you're not even human."

But Kimiko stopped him before Chase can make a move. She pulled out her Wudai weapon and her elemental Sheng Gong Wu.

**Kimiko:** "CAT'S EYE DRACO-ARROW SPARROW!"

A bunch of flaming birds aimed at Chase Young. They were able to stop him at his tracks. Omi was able to recover and leaped into the air to attack him.

**Omi:** "TSUNAMI STIRKE-WATER!"

That powerful attack knocked Chase Young across the field and hit Wuya. They both left without saying a word. The flames from Kimiko's attack became stronger, The kid backed away.

**Kimiko:** "LOOK OUT! There is a cliff behind you!"

Kimiko yelled.

"Huh?"

Suddenly part of the cliff crumbled and she fell.

"Ahhhhh!"

Raimundo ran toward the cliff to save the kid.

**Rai:** "Shoku-WIND!"

He jumped into the sir and flew down. He flew faster than the speed of light. Raimundo was able to catch up with the kid.

**Rai:** "Hang on dude!"

Raimundo reached out and grabbed the kid's hand. They both flew upward and made it back to the top.

**Rai:** "Hey, are you okay?"

The kid looked up at him. Raimundo was stunned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The mysterious kid was a girl. She took off her jacket to cool off, underneath it was a white baby-t with a canary yellow lotus blossom on the front and long midnight blue sleeves. _Whoa, she is cute!_ He thought. Raimundo blushed a little the moment he saw her face. The girl turned looked down to see how far the fall was from the cliff. She freaked out at the thought of it and the girl held on to Raimundo tight.

"That was so scary!"

**Rai:** "It's okay, you're safe."

They both walked away from the cliff and they met up with Omi, Clay, and Kimiko.

**Omi:** "The kid's a girl?"

"Hey, this kid happens to be a teen."

**Rai:** "Where are those creeps?"

**Clay:** "I'm afraid they left. Those two are stranger than a two headed earthworm."

**Kimiko:** "Ewww, let's just change the subject."

**Clay:** "Hey, has anybody seen Dojo?"

**Dojo:** "We are over here!"

**Kimiko:** "We?"

Dojo slithered up to them and Amber followed him.

"Amber you're okay!"

**Amber:** "I'm glad you're okay too."

She slithered up to and jumped into the girl's pouch.

**Omi:** "Is this dragon yours?"

"Actually we just met today. I saved her from a guy wearing wolf's clothing, I think he's a friend of Chase."

**Dojo:** "So you're the Dragon Savior."

"I guess you can say that. Anyway, I would like to thank all of you for saving me."

**Kimiko:** "No prob. So, what's your name?"

**Omi:** "It's Omi."

**Kimiko:** "I was asking her, not you."

Omi smiles and giggles in embarrassment.

"My name is Aly Tanner and I'm from London, England. This is Amber."

**Kimiko:** "Hi, I'm Kimiko Tohomiko. Dragon of Fire, and I love your outfit."

**Clay:** "I'm Clay Baily, Dragon of the Earth. Nice to meet you Ms. Aly Tanner."

**Omi:** "I'm Omi, Dragon of the Water, and the greatest Xiaolin Warrior of all time."

**Dojo:** "I'm Dojo Konochojo, and on behalf of all the dragons in the world, thank you for rescuing one of the members of our family."

**Aly:** "Thanks."

She saw Raimundo standing quietly. Aly walked up to him.

**Aly:** "And your name would be?"

**Rai:** "My name? It's...uh...um...uh...Ricky...no...er...Carlos...no I mean..."

**Kimiko:** "Looks like Raimundo is over heating."

**Omi:** "WHAT? Grab on Raimundo! I'll cool you down! ORB OF TORNAMI!"

A blast of water shot out of the orb and it hit Raimundo, he fell to the ground and he was all wet. He tried to get up, but he slipped and fell on his butt. Aly grabbed his hand and helped him up.

**Aly:** "Are you okay?"

**Rai:** "I, Raimundo Pedrosa, Dragon of the Wind and Shoku Leader of the Xiaolin Dragons, am fine."

_Nice move doofus._ He thought. Aly giggled a little, amused by Raimundo's humor.

**Aly:** "You're so funny Raimundo."

**Rai:** "Please, call me Rai."

**Kimko:** "So Aly, where are you heading?"

**Aly:** "I was on my way to the Xiaolin Temple."

**Omi:** "Ooh! Then you must be the new student Master Fung was told us about!"

**Dojo:** "Hop on everyone."

Dojo changed into a big dragon everyone got on. Aly was both suprised and a little freaked out.

**Kimiko:** "You okay Aly?"

**Aly:** "I never flew on a dragon before."

**Omi:** "Didn't you fly on Amber when you were traveling?"

**Aly:** "No, traveled by plane, train, bus, and on foot."

**Amber:** "I don't how to change shape or fly. No one taught me."

**Dojo:** "Don't worry Amber, I'll teach you how when we get there."

**Amber:** "Thanks Dojo for offering and saving me too."

**Dojo:** "Aw shucks."

Raimundo held out his hand to Aly, letting her know everything is okay.

**Rai:** "Need a hand?"

Aly smiled at Raimundo and took his hand. She was sitting behind Raimundo and in front of Kimiko.

**Dojo:** "Next Stop; Xiaolin Temple."

The sky became clear and they flew up into the air to return to the Xiaolin Temple. Dojo landed on the temple grounds and everyone got off. Aly had a bit of trouble getting down, she was worried she might fall. Clay helped her to get down on the ground. Dojo returned to his normal size and Amber slithered up Aly's arm and sat on her shoulder. _So this is the Xiaolin Temple._ Aly thought. She stood in front of the temple with awe. It was on that day Aly's life was about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Welcoming Community**

**~~At the Xiaolin Temple~~**

**Master Fung:** "You have returned young ones."

**Omi:** "That's right Master Fung, we not only did we retrieve the Culvar Crystal, but we also ran into Aly Tanner."

**Master Fung:** "Who?"

**Aly:** "I am sir, my name is Aly Tanner. I just arrived here from England."

**Master Fung:** "Ah yes of course, welcome to the Xiaolin Temple Aly Tanner."

**Aly:** "Thank you Master Fung."

They both bowed to each other.

**Master Fung:** "I will get your uniform ready, until then your new friends will help you get settled in."

Master Fung left Aly with the other monks.

**Kimiko:** "Hey Aly, want a tour of the Temple?"

**Aly:** "Sure, I just need to drop off my stuff first."

**Clay:** "Well lucky for you little lady, we have your bunkroom all ready."

**Aly:** "Thanks, come on Amber."

Amber followed Aly and the others to her new Aly got her stuff all set up, she joined Raimundo, Omi, Clay, and Kimiko with the tour of the Xiaolin Temple. They all met up at the training field.

**Kimiko:** "Okay, to start off the tour this is the training field, this is where the Fung-maister challenges us with obstacle courses, tests, etc."

**Rai:** "In other words; you just listen and participate. No notes required."

**Aly:** "Sounds like P.E. class."

The others laughed at Aly's joke, except Omi because he was a little confused.

**Omi:** "What is this P.E. you speak of?"

**Clay:** "It stands for physical education."

**Rai:** "Oh and to just you the heads up, Master Fung sometimes give us some wise sayings, they might sound confusing at first but you'll get the hang of it."

**~~Meanwhile in Jack Spicer's Lair~~**

Jack Spicer was in the middle of repairing his robots from that fight in Notre Dame, when he got a transmission from Chase Young.

**Chase Young:** "Greetings Spicer."

**Jack Spicer:** "Chase Young! Hi! What's new?"

**Chase Young:** "I need you to do me a favor."

**Jack Spicer:** "I must be dreaming, you're asking me to do a favor for you?"

**Chase Young:** "Yes."

**Jack Spicer:** "Wait, you're not going to turn me into a monkey again are you?"

**Chase Young:** "No. I want you to gather some information on a certain girl."

**Jack Spicer:** "Oooo, a girl? But wait why do you need a girlfriend? You have Wuya. Are you going to cheat on her? That is so evil! Is this girl evil too? Almost as evil as Wuya but cuter? "

**Chase Young:** "SILENCE!"

Jack jumped into the air, screamed in a girly voice, and fell on his head after Chase Young yelled at him.

**Chase Young:** "I'm not looking for a girlfriend. I'm not interested in that kind of disgusting relationship! I want you to gather research on a girl named Aly Tanner."

**Jack Spicer:** "Aly Tanner?"

**Chase Young:** "What are you, a parrot?"

He got up and brushed off the dust off his coat.

**Jack Spicer:** "Well I would like to help you Chase, but I need more information than a name, I need to know; how old she is, her height, her hair and eye color..."

**Chase Young:** "I was going to tell you that she's with the Xiaolin Monks."

**Jack Spicer:** "Huh? Well why didn't you say that in the first place?"

**Chase Young:** "Just get to it Spicer."

The transmission ended.

**Jack Spicer:** "Looks like I get to tryout my new invention. SPY-DER BOT!"

A robot-like spider crawled on his table after it was summoned.

**Jack Spicer:** "I need you to infiltrate the Xiaolin Temple and gather any information on a 'certain girl'. Wait for my instructions as soon as you get there. It's a good thing I kept that old blue print of the Chameleon Bot's morphing program and inserted into it."

He laughed his annoying evil laugh loudly.

**~~Back at the Temple~~**

It started to rain at the Xiaolin Temple. After the young monks finished the tour, they all sat down in the dining area having hot tea because it was getting a little chilly. Aly felt shy being surround by new people in a new environment, so the monks started to ask her some questions about herself to help her to break the ice.

**Kimiko:** "So Aly, where did you go to school before coming here?"

**Aly:** "I go to the William Academy for the Extremely Gifted."

**Clay:** "I heard of that school, my cousin Joey studied abroad there. It's for Day students and Students who are studying abroad."

**Rai:** "I guess Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, wasn't able to enroll in a school like that."

Everyone laughed except Aly.

**Kimiko:** "Not to mention he's a mama's boy."

**Omi:** "Yes, it is most ironic."

**Aly:** "Who's Jack Spicer?"

**Rai:** "Just some dork."

**Clay:** "Why don't you tell us more about yourself?"

**Omi:** "Oh yes, please do tell us. What do you like to read? Do you know any martial arts? What's your favorite food? What's your favorite color?"

**Clay:** "Whoa there Omi, one question at a time."

**Aly:** "Okay well in order; I perfer fantasy literature, I know several types of martial arts, I am a vegetarian, and I like any color except hot pink."

**Omi:** "Oh! I'm a vegetarian too!"

**Kimiko:** "Omi..."

**Omi:** "Sorry, please continue."

**Aly:** "I'm also an animal lover."

**Rai:** "What kind of music do you like to listen to?"

**Aly:** "I like to listen to Retro 80's, Reggae, Techno, Rock and Roll, Opera...pretty much everything."

**Omi:** "Are you an only child?"

**Aly:** "Yep, but I do have a lot of aunts, uncles, and cousins."

**Dojo:** "Who are your parents?"

**Aly:** "My mom is Sarah Tanner, she was born Liverpool. My dad is Mike Tanner, he was born Arizona, and he is half Navajo."

**Kimiko:** "What do they do?"

**Aly:** "My mom is a Scientist in Cyber Robotics, and my dad owns a marital art studio called /Fusion Arts/."

**Rai:** "Fusion Arts?"

**Aly:** "It's a combination between hula, hip hop, and any other kind of dance mixed with different types of Martial Arts."

**Rai:** "Cool."

**Aly:** "Yep, and I was the President of the Art Club, a member of the Philosophy Club, and I was Captain of the Judo Team."

**Omi:** "Wow."

**Clay:** "Did your dad teach you martial arts?"

**Aly:** "Yep, he taught me; Kickboxing, Aikido, Karate, Archery, Egyptian stick fencing, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Oom Yung Doe, and Savate."

**Omi:** "Savate?"

**Aly:** "It's French Kickboxing which uses both hands and feet, contains western boxing, grappling, and kicking techniques. Only foot kick are allowed."

**Rai:** "Sounds like you're the most popular girl in school."

**Aly:** "Well I wouldn't say that."

Dojo and Amber slithered into the dining area holding a plate of fortune cookies, and the cookies Aly brought.

**Dojo:** "I hope you kids are in the mood for cookies. Try Aly's cookies they're good."

**Aly:** "My mom made those. I hope your don't mind pumpkin spiced flavored."

Clay picked one up and took a bite on it.

**Clay:** "Mmmm, they are good."

**Dojo:** "Here Aly, I saved you a special fortune cookie for you."

Dojo handed Aly a fortune cookie and she grabbed it with her thumb and index finger. She broke it in half and reads the message which looks like it was written by hand; _You're new friends will always be there for you and support you no matter what._ She looked up and sees Kimiko secretly waving to her, letting her know that she was the one who wrote it. Aly felt happy knowing she's surrounded by good friends.

**Master Fung:** "I see that my young monks are having a good time."

**Clay:** "Yes sir."

**Kimiko:** "Totally."

**Rai:** "Ditto."

**Aly:** "Yep."

**Rai:** "But the important thing, is Omi having a good time?"

**Omi:** "Why yes I am...huh? Hey! You're making fun of me!"

Raimundo laughs.

**Master Fung:** "Aly, I have your uniform all ready."

He held up Aly's new uniform, it looks like Kimiko's except the pants are black.

Aly: "Thank you Master Fung."

She bowed to Master Fung. He notices the strange birth mark on her right hand. It is a dragon with it's tail coiling around her wrist and her head is lying on the back of her hand, it also has a jagged diamond-like marking on it's forehead.

**Aly:** "Are you okay Master Fung?"

**Master Fung:** "Oh...uh...yes I am. Why don't you try this on, I'll be in the scroll room if you all need me."

He left the room with a calm look on his face. Aly was perplexed (puzzled) by Master Fung's behavior.

**Aly:** "Has Master Fung always been pensive?"

**Rai:** "Nah, of course it's pretty hard to tell the difference.

Aly giggles. _She's so cute when she laughs._ Raimundo thought.

**Omi:** "I think Raimundo likes Aly /alot/."

Raimundo heard what Omi said and got irritated.

**Rai:** "I do not! I just like the fact she has a sense of humor!"

**Clay:** "Don't deny it Raimundo partner."

**Omi:** "Raimundo and Aly, sitting in a tree, h-u-g-g-i-n-g!"

**Rai:** "That's k-i-s-s-i-n-g! And knock it off!"

**Omi:** "First comes love, then comes marriage, and here comes Raimundo with a baby carraige! Haha!"

**Rai:** "That's it, you're dead!"

Omi screamed and Raimundo chased him around the table. Clay was trying to stop them. Kimiko sat there and giggles.

**Aly:** "Shouldn't we stop them?"

**Kimiko:** "Don't worry Al, they'll cool down. Raimundo wouldn't really pound Omi. While we're waiting, here you can have the last fortune cookie."

**Aly:** "Thanks."

Kimiko handed Aly the fortune cookie. She broke it in half and read the message. _The power within you is stronger than you think._ She was both surprised and confused by what the fortune said. She suddenly noticed a bird sitting in the edge of the window. Kimiko noticed it too.

**Kimiko:** "Awww,looks like the little guy is afraid of the rainstorm too."

**Aly:** "I wonder how long that bird has been sitting there."

The sky finally cleared up and sun was shining.

**Clay:** "Looks like the rain stopped."

**Dojo:** "G...g...great t...timing, because I'm sensing a Sheng Gong Wu!"

**Amber:** "Is it like a rash or something?"

**Rai:** "Nah, Sheng Gong Wu is a magical item. Dojo has the ability to sense them, it's pretty normal."

**Kimiko:** "Yeah, but there is the occasional allergy which is too gross to describe."

**Aly:** "Ew."

**Dojo:** "Can we stop gabbing and grab that activated Sheng Gong Wu?"

**Clay:** "Let's ride everybody!"

**Aly:** "Am I allowed to come?"

**Omi:** "Of course you are Aly."

**Amber:** "I'll just stay here if that's okay. I think I had enough excitement for one day."

Everyone hopped on Dojo's back and they flew into the sky. Amber waved to them goodbye and slithers into Aly's bunkroom to take a nap.

**~~ Jack Spicer's Lair~~**

While Jack Spicer was continuing repairing his robots, his detecto-bot beeped.

**Jack Spicer:** "Yes! Looks like there's a Sheng Gong Wu with my name on it! And this time no one will stop me!Hahahahahahaha!"

He coughs after laughing too much.

**Jack Spicer:** "I need a lozenge."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Showing the Ropes**

**~~In the sky~~**

Aly was amazed by the view.

**Aly:** "Wow! This is breathtaking, and you guys get to fly all over the world on a dragon everytime a Sheng Gong Wu reveals itself?"

**Rai:** "Yeah, but you get used to it."

**Aly:** "You guys are so lucky. By the way, where are we going and what Sheng Gong Wu are we looking for?"

**Clay:** "We better check with the scroll."

**Aly:** "Scroll?"

**Omi:** "The Ancient Scroll of the Sheng Gong Wu."

Kimiko, who was wearing the same outfit she wore earlier today, pulled out the scroll from her bag, and opened it.

**Kimiko:** "The Nimbus Rider, a board like Sheng Gong Wu that allows the user to fly faster than the speed of light."

**Dojo:** "It kind of looks like a skateboard that flies."

**Rai:** "Like a hover board? Sweet! I'm pretty good at riding on a surf board. That board has my name on it."

**Kimiko:** "If you can win it in a showdown."

**Aly:** "A showdown?"

**Clay:** "Actually it's called a Xiaolin Showdown."

**Omi:** "It's when two warriors grab a Sheng Gong Wu at the same time and each wager a Sheng Gong Wu to compete for the one they both want and win 3."

**Rai:** "You can also challenge your opponent to A Shing Yi Bu Dare. It's when each warrior gets to bet two Sheng Gong Wu and win 5."

**Aly:** "Awesome. Wait, I don't have a Sheng Gong Wu on me!"

**Clay:** "Don't worry Aly, We have a bag of Sheng Gong Wu for you to choose."

**Dojo:** "Just be careful on which one you choose."

Clay handed Aly a bag full of Sheng Gong Wu to choose from. Each one has a unique shape and size. Aly couldn't decide on which Sheng Gong Wu she should use. She reached deep into the bag, rummaging around to pick one or two. She felt something and Aly pulled out what look like two necklaces; one has a funny shape and has a red crystal on it, and the other one is a clear crystal pendant.

**Kimiko:** "Looks like you got the Eye of Dashi and the Culvar Crystal."

**Omi:** "No fair, I wanted to try the Culvar Crystal!"

**Aly:** "But which one is which?"

**Rai:** "The red one is the Eye of Dashi, it can shoot lightening, and the other is the Culvar Crystal, it can distract your enemies with a blinding light."

**Clay:** "Looks like you got a couple of good ones."

**Aly:** "Cool."

**Dojo:** "Attention passengers; we are now heading for the Swiss Alps, please hang on until we land."

They pass few mountains and landed on a grassy plain near a lake. The young monk hopped off Dojo's back and Dojo's returned to his normal size. Aly was in awe the moment she saw the beautiful scenery. She got all starry eyed in excitement.

**Aly:** "Oh Wow! It's almost like a dream! How gorgeous!"

Raimundo overheard what she just said and stood right next to her.

**Rai:** "Well I wouldn't call myself gorgeous; I have been working out alot, so I don't mind you saying that."

He flex his muscles in front of Aly trying to impress her. _I knew she couldn't resist._ Raimundo thought. She blushed like a baby in embarrassment.

**Aly:** "Ew! Knock it off!"

She pushed him away with full strength. Raimundo flew eight feet from her and landed on some snow. He popped his head out of the snow.

**Rai:** "Aye! What's your problem girl?"

**Kimiko:** "She wasn't talking about you Raimundo; she was talking about the scenery."

He blush deep red realizing that he did something embarrassing to make her repel him.

**Omi:** "Enough chat chit, we must find the Nimbus Rider."

**Aly:** "Don't you mean chit chat?"

**Omi:** "That too."

**Clay:** "I got to admit this place sure is nice, but not as nice as Texas."

**Dojo:** "I know, that's I hid it here."

**Aly:** "Sounds like something a dog would do, bury a bone and reburying it."

**Kimiko:** "Hahahaha! Yeah, it's kind of like that."

**Dojo:** "That Nimbus Rider is close, I can feel it. Or it could be this nice refreshing breeze."

"Don't bother finding it you Xiaolin Losers! The Nimbus Rider is mine!"

Everyone turned around to see Jack Spicer!

**Omi:** "Jack Spicer!"

**Jack Spicer:** "That's right Q-Ball!"

**Aly:** "Hey! Don't call him that!"

**Jack Spicer:** "You must be Aly Tanner."

**Clay:** "Now, how did you know her name?"

**Aly:** "Yeah, have you been spying on me?"

**Jack Spicer:** "I have my sources. Jack bots! Attack!"

A group of flying robots popped out of the lake and flew towards them.

**Aly:** "Is it a typical day for you guys?"

**Rai:** "Yeah you could say that. Dojo, find the Sheng Gong Wu, we'll take care of these metal heads!"

The Xiaolin Warriors jumped into the air and pulled out their Wudai Weapons.

**Omi:** "KAIJIN CHARM-SHIMO STAFF! Hiya!"

His small light blue stick became a giant club and Omi whacked five robots out of the park!

**Kimiko:** "CAT'S EYE DRACO-ARROW SPARROW!"

She threw several flaming bird at the robots and they blew up. Each one exploded with a loud boom!

**Rai:** "CREST OF THE CONDOR-BLADE OF THE NEBULA!"

He pulled put his blue jagged blade and swung it fast. A blue streak wiped out twelve.

**Clay:** "LONGHORN TAURUS-BIG BANG METEORANG!"

He threw a boomerang and it multiplyed, slicing every robot into pieces.

**Aly:** "Way to go guys! Huh?"

She sees a group of Jack-bots surrounding her. Aly felt a little scared but she remembered what her friends told her about what the Eye of Dashi does. She jumped into the air and pulled it out. Aly was planning an aerial attack!

**Aly:** "EYE OF DASHI!"

A large lightening bolt shot out of the red crystal and electrified the Jack-bots. She landed on her feet and and was amazed by it's power.

**Aly:** "Whoa."

She noticed Dojo waving his arms signaling he's found the Sheng Gong Wu. Aly ran toward to where Dojo is standing.

**Aly:** "You found it Dojo?"

**Dojo:** "Yep, it's near the shallow part of the lake."

**Jack Spicer:** "Thanks for the update dufus!"

He flew over their heads with his heli-pack.

**Aly:** "That's it! I've had it with his attitude!"

**Dojo:** "Aly wait!"

She leaped into the air and landed near the Nimbus Rider. Aly and Jack grabbed it at the same time.

**Jack Spicer:** "Aly! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Monkey Staff against your Culvar Crystal!"

**Aly:** "Okay, and I'll call out a Shing Yi Bu Dare! I wager my Eye of Dashi."

**Jack Spicer:** "Fine! And I'll wager the Ring of the Nine Dragons!"

**Aly:** "What's the the Challenge?"

**Jack Spicer:** "The challenge will be a race to the top off the mountain! First one to the top wins! Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

There was a rumble underneath them the landscape changed dramatically, the mountain Jack Spicer mentioned became taller and the sky became bluer. Aly found herself in a blue ninja uniform just like her friends ecxcept she has a six pointed silver star on hers.

**Clay:** "I hope she'll be okay."

**Rai:** "Come on Aly! You can do it!"

Aly felt so nervous, this is her first Xiaolin Showdown.

**Jack Spicer:** "Gong Yi Tempai! It means Ready, Set, Go."

**Aly:** "Duh, I know what you said, I studied various types of languages including Chinese."

Jack gave Aly a raspberry.

**Jack Spcier:** "Ha! What do you say to that newbe!"

**Aly:** "I say; I'm three-quarters away from victory!"

**Jack Spicer:** "Wha?"

He sees Aly climbing up the mountain leaving him behind.

**Omi:** "Great Ghost of Dashi!"

**Dojo:** "Yeah, look at her go! And I didn't even see her start."

**Jack Spicer:** "MONKEY STAFF!"

When Jack Spicer yelled out the name of his Sheng Gong Wu, he became monkey-like. He used his monkey skills to climb up the mountain faster, but Aly used her natural abilites to get to the top. Aly and Jack are neck and neck.

**Kimiko:** "Go Al! Go!"

"Go Al! Go!" The young monks cheered. _Wow, I can't believe I got a nick name already! This totally rocks!"_ Aly thought.

**Jack Spicer:** "Hey Aly! Stop daydreaming, and start losing! Oo oo ah!"

**Aly:** "Are you sure you're a genius? Because that did not make sense!"

**Clay:** "Yeah! You tell'em Al!"

Both of them were half way there, suddenly a bunch of rock rolled down on the hillside, hurtling towards them! Jack and Aly were able to dodge them.

**Jack Spicer:** "Alright time to cheat, Ring of the Nine Dragons!"

Monkey boy Jack Spicer became five! Unfortunately, not even five Jacks can dodge a bunch of rolling rocks. Aly not only jumped and dodged the rocks succussfully, She also used the Eye of Dashi to clear the way. Each lightening blast hit every rock! She found herself only three feet away to the top. But then; Jack literally pulled himself together and grabbed Aly's ankle to knock her off.

**Omi:** "Jack Spicer! Let go of Aly!"

He ignored what Omi told him. He's too strong! That staff of his must've gave him strength! She thought. Aly took off the Culvr Crystal around her neck and held it in front of Jack Spicer's face.

**Aly:** "Game over Spicer! CULVAR CYSTAL!"

A flash of light blinded Jack Spicer causing him to let of of Aly's ankle.

**Jack Spicer:** "Ahhhh! I can't see! Too many lights! Ahhhh!"

While Jack was literaly screaming like a monkey, Aly climbed up five feet and she made it to the top!

**Omi:** "Wooohoo!"

**Clay:** "Yiha!"

**Kimiko:** "Alight Aly!"

**Rai:** "You go girl!"

**Dojo:** "Not bad. Not bad at all."

The landscape changed back to normal after the showdown was over. Aly has the Monkey Staff, the Ring of the Nine Dragons, the Culvar Crystal, Eye of Dashi, and the Nimbus Rider in her hands.

**Aly:** "I did it!"

The young monks ran toward Aly.

**Rai:** "You rock!"

**Clay:** "You are braver than a Texan stompping on a rattlesnake."

**Aly:** "Umm, thanks?"

**Omi:** "It was reckless, and unorthodoxed, I could have never done it better myself."

While everyone was congratulating her, Jack Spicer hovered in the air.

**Jack Spicer:** "Grrrr! I can't believe I've been beaten by a newbie!"

**Kimiko:** "Oh please, you can't even beat your cousin at tic-tac-toe."

**Jack Spicer:** "This isn't over Tanner!"

He flew away in a huff.

**Dojo:** "I think Master Fung will be pleased about this."

[Fade to black]

**~~Xiaolin Showdown~~**

It was late afternoon. Master Fung and the young monks stood in the garden.

**Master Fung:** "Excellent job Aly Tanner."

**Rai:** "Yeah, if you keep this up and you'll be Dragon Apprentice in no time."

**Aly:** "Master Fung? I was wondering, what is my element?"

**Master Fung:** "I'm glad you mentioned it Aly Tanner. I know you just got here, but I believe you play an important role as a Xiaolin Warrior."

**Aly:** "Really?"

**Master Fung** You are the new Dragon of Light."

**Aly:** "Wow, that sounds like a big honor thank you."

Master Fung and Aly Tanner bowed and he walked away.

**Omi:** "You must be very proud Aly."

**Kimiko:** "Yeah, I mean; saving a dragon, fighting jack-bots, winning a showdown, and reciving your element, all in one day!"

**Rai:** "See Aly? You've got nothing to worry about."

Aly fainted.

**Clay:** "Well, at least she kept her cool."

**~~Jack Spicer's Lair~~**

**Jack Spicer:** "Arg! I can't believe this! This is the worst day of my life!"

He suddenly hears a bird flying into his lair. It was his Spy-der bot!

**Jack Spicer:** "You got the info on Aly Tanner?"

The bird-like robot nodded and changed back into a spider.

**Jack Spicer:** "Yes! The day is not over yet! Once Chase Young gets this info, I will finally get the repsect that I deserve! Muahahaha!"

He said as he laughed maniacally, until his mom interrupted his moment.

**Jack's Mom:** "Jack sweetie? Don't laugh like that! You'll hurt your voice."

He turned down his laughter a little.

**Jack Spicer:** "Ha ha ha."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Midnight Battle**

**~~Xiaolin Temple~~**

It was mid morning, the dark starry sky slowly changed into a light blue. The young monks were sleeping in their bunks. Aly's alarm clock went off, instead of an annoying buzz like other alarm clocks, it played a soothing sound of whale songs. She woke up and turned it off, Aly looked at the clock to see what time it is, it said 5:15 am. She decided to go for a little walk before starting the day. Aly changed from her Cresant Moon PJ's and into her white t-shirt, a pair of black shorts, white loose socks, and green running shoes. She grabs her clear blue hair band and puts it on to get the bangs out of her eyes when she's running. Aly puts her sports watch on her watch, grabs her bag, and heads out the door quietly. It's a good thing I checked out where the trail is on the map. She thought as she runs out of the temple doors and heads for the woods.  
>Aly feels the cool fresh breeze blowing against her and listens to the birds singing. She ran up and down the hills, runs across the bridge, etc. Aly stopped and climbed up a big tree so she can get a good view of the land. <em>It's been over a week.<em> Aly thought. She sat on the tree branch and sees the Xiaolin Temple; Aly watched the sun slowly rising from the mountains. She pulled out her sketchbook and her pencil, and drew a picture of it. Aly suddenly hears a beeping sound, it was her wristwatch! It reads 6: 30 am! Aly puts away her sketchbook and pencil into her bag, and carefully climbs down the tree. When she finally made it to the bottom, Aly ran back to the Xiaolin Temple, she takes a quick shower, and changes into her uniform. She was glad her red dress was sleeveless because she can wear her long black sleeved t-shirt underneath. Aly checked the other bunks to see if the other monks are awake, they were empty.

**Aly:** "Where is everybody?"

She suddenly hears someone snoring coming from her bunk. Aly took a peek inside and sees Amber, sleeping on a comfy black pillow with a daisy print on it. She got up and yawned. Amber stretched her small arms in the air; she turns her head and sees Aly kneeling in front of her.

**Aly:** "Morning sleepy head."

**Amber:** "Morning Aly. Did you sleep well?"

**Aly:** "Pretty good, I had a nice walk. Hoe about you?"

**Amber:** "Yep, I feel like a brand new baby dragon hatched from an egg. I haven't slept like this since...well...ever."

**Aly:** "You deserve it after what you've been through."

**Amber:** "Hey, where is everbody?"

**Aly:** "I don't know. It's too early to train."

They hear someone walking into the bunkroom. They turned around and see Clay standing in the doorway.

**Clay:** "There yall are. I've been looking for you. Breakfast is ready."

Aly picked up Amber and Clay escorted them to the dining area.

**Clay:** "You two look pretty good, had a good night's sleep?"

**Aly:** "Yep, Amber and I feel wonderful."

**Amber:** "Yes, simply wonderful."

**Clay:** "By the way, where were you Aly?"

**Aly:** "Oh, I went out for an early morning walk. I thought I should do a little warm up to start the day."

**Clay:** "Sounds like a good idea, but you should be careful, there are a lot of dangerous things out there."

**Aly:** "Don't worry; I had my guard up the whole time."

They entered the dining area where breakfast has been set. There were; seven bowls of oatmeal with a spoon next to each one, a plate of buttered toast to share, a pitcher full of orange juice with seven glasses next to it, a pot full of Oolong Tea, seven cups, and a stack of napkins.

**Rai:** "There she is!

He said with a smile on his face.

**Omi:** "Where have you been? You were supposed to help us with breakfast."

**Aly:** "Oh, I'm sorry, I went out for an early morning walk, I didn't know."

**Kimiko:** "Chill Omi, she's new, remember?"

**Aly:** "Maybe I can help out with lunch."

**Clay:** "Thanks Al. Now let's eat."

Everyone, including Amber and Dojo, sat down at a circular table. Aly was surprised by the choice of food for breakfast; she was expecting a bowl of rice or something like that. But she was glad she didn't have to have a nice meal anyway. Amber was chowing down her oatmeal so fast; it was though she didn't have a descent meal for years.

**Aly:** "Were you guys worried?"

**Rai:** "Worried?"

**Kimiko:** "About what?"

**Aly:** "That I was missing this morning. If you were I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

**Rai:** "Don't worry Aly, we weren't worried. We thought you got lost finding your way around the Temple."

_To be honest, I was worried._ He thought as he reminisced about that big fight with Chase Young and Wuya the other day.

**Omi:** "Raimundo is right; you are new, so it is okay to make a few mistakes. Now let's finish up breakfast and start training."

**Aly:** "You're so cute when you're optimistic Omi."

Omi smiles at Aly's complement.

**Dojo:** "Oh, just to give you the heads up; Master Fung said today's training is a little challenging."

**Aly:** "Cool, I love a good challenge."

Kimiko laughs a little.

**Kimiko:** "You sound like Omi."

**Rai:** "Yeah, without the big ego."

**Omi:** "HEY! I've changed since you became leader Raimundo!"

_Oh yeah, that's right._ Aly thought as she remembered the black uniform Raimundo wears, titling him to leadership. She also remembered Omi telling her how Raimundo got that position. Aly hopes to catch up so she can help her friends.

**Amber:** "You okay Aly?"

Aly snapped out from being pensive.

**Aly:** "Ummm, yeah I'm okay."

She said in a low voice as she takes a bite of her toast.

**~~Chase Young's Lair~~**

Meanwhile; Jack Spicer was showing Chase Young the film on Aly Tanner in his den. He used a cable to connect the Spy-der bot's head to the camera, played the entire conversation on a black wall. Wuya was so bored listening to them yak.

**Jack Spicer:** "So, what do you think C.Y.?"

Chase stared at him with an unsatisfied look on his face.

**Chase Young:** "When I asked for information on her, I don't mean trivial information."

**Jack Spicer:** "But, I've set this whole thing up last night. Do you how hard it is to..."

**Chase Young:** "I don't want to hear anymore whining Spicer!"

He yelled as he sat up from his chair.

**Chase Young:** "This is the last time I ask you to do me a favor."

**Wuya:** "I told you we should've asked Katnappe."

**Jack Spicer:** "Wait, at least watch the next scene coming up."

**Wuya:** "Oh please Jack, why don't you just give u..."

Wuya was interrupted when Chase raised his hand when he saw Master Fung talking to Aly.

**Master Fung:** "...you are the new Dragon of Light."

Chase Young stood there looking surprised at what Master Fung told Aly.

**Chase Young:** "For once you did something right Spicer. That's all the information I need."

**Jack Spicer:** "Huh?"

Wuya was surprised as Jack.

**Jack Spicer:** "So what's the big deal? So she has an element. Bigthat doesn't mean..."

**Chase Young:** "You are dismissed Spicer."

With a confused look on his face, Jack Spicer picked up his stuff and walked away. Chase Young and Wuya were all alone in the den. He turned to Wuya.

**~~Training Field at the Xiaolin Temple~~**

The young monks just finished up the obstacle course; Aly was the last one to finish because she had a hard time dodging the spears. They all lined up in alphabetical order; Aly, Clay, Kimiko, Omi, and Raimundo.

**Master Fung:** "In today's exercise; you all will be testing your strength. Aly, I would like you to stand in the middle of this circle."

**Aly:** "Yes Master Fung."

She walked toward the circle and stood in the middle like Master Fung said.

**Master Fung:** "Everyone else; stand around Aly, outside of the circle."

Everyone stood on each corner.

**Aly:** "Master Fung? What's the challenge?"

**Master Fung:** "When your friends attack, you must keep your gaurd up and defend yourself."

**Aly:** "I don't know, is there another way?"

**Rai:** "Is little Aly scared?"

He said teasingly. Aly got peeved when he said that and narrowed her gazed at him.

**Aly:** "You're toast Rai!"

Dojo slithered up to them and he was wearing a referee uniform.

**Dojo:** "Okay! I want a good clean fight! Ready, set...go!"

**Omi:** "Tornado Strike!"

Omi jumped up into the air and posed a flying kick. Aly grabbed his foot and swung him around.

**Omi:** "Ahhhhhhhh!"

Raimundo charged at her and Aly tossed Omi, and he flew toward him. Raimundo and Omi collided. Clay decided to use a Sheng Gong Wu for this challenge.

**Clay:** "Third Arm Sash!"

A long green arm with three weird looking fingers reached up toward Aly, but she grabbed it just before it can make a move. Clay used it to lasso her, and she got tied up.

**Aly:** "This is not good!"

She struggled to get out, but things got hairier when Kimiko pulled out the Tangled Web Comb.

**Kimiko:** "Tangled Web Comb!"

Aly gasped as the large strands of unknown hair wrapped around her, making it more difficult to escape. She kneeled down and gave in. The challenge was over. The Tangled Web Comb and the Third Arm Sash unbind her. Aly got up and hung her head in a depressed way. Aly looked up at Master Fung.

**Master Fung:** "There's no need to hang your head like that Aly, this is only the beginning of you're training."

After that, he walks away.

**Dojo:** "I'm sure that's his way of saying /not to give up/."

**Kimiko:** "Come on, let's go play Goo Zombies 9."

**Omi:** "Yes, let's cool in."

**Clay:** "He means chill out."

**Aly:** "I can't, I have to practice."

**Rai:** "Yo girl, don't overwork herself. At least take a nap."

**Aly:** "I don't need your sympathy Raimundo Pedrosa! El stupido!"

She walked away in a huff.

**Omi:** "What's chewing her?"

**Rai:** "That's eating her."

**Omi:** "What? That makes no sense and most disgusting."

**Kimiko:** "I hope she's okay."

**Dojo:** "Maybe she needs more sleep."

**~~Night~~**

Everyone was eating dinner; tonight is pizza night. Everyone was sitting at the table except Aly; she was sitting on one of the steps, staring into the moonlit sky.

**Kimiko:** "Poor Aly."

**Clay:** "Yeah, she's sadder than a lone coyote."

**Amber:** "Maybe a slice of pizza can cheer her up. Dojo?"

**Dojo:** "I'm on it!"

Dojo grabs a piece of pizza, puts it on a plate, and slithers over to Aly.

**Dojo:** "Want one? I can pick out the toppings you don't like."

**Aly:** "I'm not hungry. You have it."

She got up and left the dining area. Dojo shrugged and munched on it. The young monks were more worried than ever.

**Clay:** "There is definitely something wrong."

**Rai:** "I wish there was something I can do."

**Omi:** "Actually Raimundo, you can. Go talk to her."

Raimundo got all bug-eyed when Omi made that suggestion.

**Rai:** "What? Why should it be me?"

**Kimiko:** "I don't know, it's not like you teased her, and got her all upset."

She said sarcastically.

**Omi:** "Your job is to encourage your fellow warriors, and ridicule them."

**Rai:** "But I wasn't...I...okay I'll go talk to her."

He stood up and left the dining area to find looked all over the place; he decided to check the garden. He found Aly sitting on a bench underneath a tree; she was looking down at a puddle of water. He took a deep breath and quietly walked over to her. _You can do it Rai. You've talked to girls before. No need to get nervous._ Raimundo thought as his heart beats faster and faster with each step he takes. Either he really likes Aly a lot or he's just worried she might kick his butt hard. Raimundo stood beside Aly on her right and cleared his throat.

**Rai:** "Hey."

When Aly looked up at Raimundo, she looked liked she's been crying. He felt guiltier than before. She wiped her eyes and calmed down.

**Aly:** "Sorry, I've got something in my eye."

**Rai:** "No, it's okay."

Raimundo was aware that Aly made an excuse.

**Aly:** "So? What is it that you want?"

**Rai:** "I...I want to apologize."

**Aly:** "For what?"

**Rai:** "For teasing you this morning. I didn't mean to, I was just...I mean...I was trying to..."

**Aly:** "Use reverse psychology on me to give me a boost of confidence."

He was amazed by the way she responded, as though she could read his mind.

**Aly:** "I know you weren't trying to hurt my feelings."

Raimundo sat down next to her.

**Rai:** "Then why were you mad?"

**Aly:** "Because, I really want to catch up."

**Rai:** "What?"

**Aly:** "When I saw you guys fighting against Chase Young and Wuya, and the Jack-bots, I was amazed by the way you all fight. But when Master Fung told me that I play an important role as a Xiaolin Warrior, I felt a little stressed. I know I haven't been her long but I feel like I'm the weakest link on the team."

She stared at him for a brief moment.

**Aly:** "Why am I telling you all this?"

She asked him rhetorically.

**Rai:** "Aly, I understand what you're going through. See, about a year ago; when we were Dragons-in-Training, back when Wuya used to be an ugly ghost, we were hunting down an activated Sheng Gong Wu called The Heart of Jong. We lost it to Jack Spicer in a Xiaolin Showdown, he and Wuya used it to create a monster named Mala Mala Jong. Master Fung ordered us to take the Sheng Gong Wu and leave the Temple while they battle Wuya and that monster. I disobeyed, and tried to help. But that only made things worse when Wuya went inside my head to know the location of the Sheng Gong Wu. But luckily, my friends were able to beat him. After that battle; Master Fung was handing out the new sashes, making us Dragon Apprentices, but he only gave them to Omi, Clay, and Kimiko. I didn't get one because Master Fung said I wasn't ready. I got all mad, and ended up being on the Heylinside, that was another mistake I made. I had to betray my friends for; video games, hot pizza, cold soda, etc. But then I realized my friends were more important to me than material possessions."

**Aly:** "What happened to Wuya?"

**Rai:** "Omi traveled to the past to ask Dashi for help by using Jack Spicer's time machine. Dashi gave him a puzzle box to imprison her. To get back to the present, he used the Orb of Tornami to freeze himself and wait 1500 years. But for some reason, he wasn't able to open the box. When they got captured by Wuya's rock creatures, I opened the box and Wuya turned back into a ghost and she was imprisoned inside it. For a short while, thanks to Katnappe. How she got her body back is another story. Anyway, long story short, I ended up being the last one to make apprentice."

**Aly:** "Sounds like you've been through a lot."

**Rai:** "Yeah, but my point is, don't give up. If you do, you'll regret it.

**Aly:** "But I..."

**Rai:** "I know you're a great warrior Aly. And don't sell yourself short!"

She smiled at Raimundo.

**Aly:** "Thanks Rai, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

**Rai:** "Well...I...**gulp**...I just don't want to see you get all upset."

His heart beated faster and faster, Raimundo couldn't help but blush and sweat. Aly noticed the way he's fidgeting and became curious.

**Aly:** "Are you okay?"

**Rai:** "Huh? Of course I am. It's just so hot tonight."

**Aly:** "But it's only about 66 degrees."

**Rai:** "Oh really? Well...I...I better get a sweater."

Raimundo laughed nervously as he got up, but he tripped backwards and fell. Aly got up quickly and knelt down beside him.

**Aly:** "Raimundo? Are you hurt?"

He slowly sits up.

**Rai:** "Si, I'm okay."

When he lift his head up, Raimundo's face and Aly's face were too close, almost as though they were about to kiss! They stared at each other for five minutes until they both snapped out of it and Aly backed away so Raimundo can get up. He rose from the ground feeling awkward.

**Rai:** "Umm, I better get going. Uh, see ya."

He nervously and walked away. When Raimundo was out of sight, Aly sighed as she stared into the night sky. A few hours passed by, everyone was sleep in their bunks, except Aly, because she was sleeping on the same bench she was sitting. She opened her eyes and got up. Aly raised her arms in the air to stretch.

**Aly:** "Oh, I must've dozed off.

She suddenly hears her stomach growl.

**Aly:** "Whoa, am I hungry."

She walked away from the bench and went inside. Aly changed into the same Cresant Moon pj's she wore last night and walked off to the kitchen. When she got stepped inside, opened the fridge and she looked around to see if there was anything to eat; she sees a slice of pizza on a plate, covered with plastic wrapping.

**Aly:** "Looks like I got the last slice."

She said as she takes it out of the fridge. When she closed the door, Aly sees a note on the fridge addressed to her. She grabbed the note and held it up to read it. Aly immediately knew it was Raimundo's handwriting;

Hey Aly,

We saved a piece for you incase you get hungry later.  
>You deserve it.<p>

Signed,

Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi

**Aly:** "Aw, that's so sweet of them."

Aly also noticed a little message at the bottom written by Omi and Raimundo;

P.S. It was Raimundo's idea, he's really heels over head with you. (Omi)

P.S.S. That's head over heels with you, and I'm not! (Rai)

Aly laughed at the messages as though they did it on purpose just to make her feel better. _I'm so lucky to have friends like them._ She thought. Aly heated up the pizza with the microwave and was about to take a bite out of it, but then she heard a strange noise coming from outside. She left her slice on a table and went off to investigate. Aly ran outside, listening to make sure she wasn't imagining it. It was coming from the Sheng Gong Wu Vault! _This is bad!_ She thought as Aly ran toward the vault. When she got there, she didn't see anyone, she even checked the inside and the vault, none of the Sheng Gong Wu weren't stolen. Aly stood outside of the Sheng Gong Wu door looking perplexed. _I wonder why the intruder would just break in and not steal anything._ Aly asked herself rhetorically.

**Aly:** "I better get the others, there is something wrong."

She suddenly sees a strange shadowy figure looming over her. Aly turned around slowly and was shocked. It was Chase Young standing on the Temple rooftop!

**Aly:** "YOU!"

**Chase Young:** "Nice pj's."

Aly blushed in embarrassment but quickly calmed down.

**Aly:** "What are you doing here?"

He jumped off the rooftop and landed twelve feet away from her.

**Chase Young:** "Is that anyway to treat a guest?"

**Aly:** "You're no guest! You're a pest! Leave now!"

**Chase Young:** "Not until I get what I came for. Wuya!"

Wuya appeared out of the corner.

**Aly:** "You're going to let your girlfriend attack me? Please, if I can take out several robots and blast an avalanche of rocks, surely I can take the both of you on."

_Whoa, that's not me! I don't talk like that! Maybe it's just the heat of the moment or something._ She thought. But then, Chase Young snapped his fingers and four tigers appeared out of nowhere surrounding Aly.

**Aly:** "What the?"

**Wuya:** "I suggest you cooperate little girl."

**Aly:** "And if I don't.

**Wuya:** "Then I'll guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

Chase snapped his fingers and the tigers attacked; the first two tigers grabbed Aly's sleeves and the other two grabbed her pajama bottoms. It was just like today's exercise, only this time it's real.

**Wuya:** "Hmph, and you're supposed to be the Dragon of Light."

**Aly:** "Let me guess; you asked Jack Spicer to get some info on me, and he gave it to you the moment he got it."

She looked surprised when Aly made that response.

**Wuya:** "Y...yes. How did you know?"

**Aly:** "I have a weird nak fingering these things out."

**Chase Young:** "Oh really? Do you know what we're going to do next?"

**Wuya:** "I simply love this part."

**Aly:** "What part?"

When Aly thought things couldn't get any worse, so was so wrong. Chase Young suddenly transformed into a hideous reptile-like monster! She screamed at that transformation. He grabbed his jagged spear and walked toward Aly step by step, making her nervous. He stopped and held the jagged part up to her chin.

**Chase Young:** "Feeling lucky now?"

"Yeah! She's lucky because she has friends who have her backside!"

"I hope you mean we've got her back."

She instantly recognizes those voices; it was Omi and Raimundo, along with Kimiko and Clay. Chase Young turned and walked away from Aly. He was getting ready to attack. The tigers follow. He and his tigers were getting ready to attack.

**Clay:** "Hang on little lady! We'll save you!"

They jumped into the air, and so did the tigers. They both collided and the young monks were able to subdue them. The young monks ran toward Aly to make sure she was alright.

**Rai:** "Are you okay Aly?"

**Clay:** "Did those darn felines hurt you?"

**Omi:** "How many fingers am I holding up?"

**Kimiko:** "Guys, give her some room!"

**Aly:** "In order; I'm fine, I'm not hurt but my sleeves have been shredded, and Omi, you are holding up one."

Wuya got irritated and she was about to throw two green fireballs at them, until Aly warned them.

**Aly:** "Watch out!"

She pushed both of them out of the way and jumped up before the fireballs hit. The battle was on! The tigers attacked the young monks after regaining consciousness. The battle went on for a little while but then Chase Young and Wuya knocked them all out at the same time.

**Chase Young:** "This is a waste of time, grab the girl and go."

Wuya nodded and walked over to Aly. Raimundo rose and cuts off Wuya from capturing her.

**Rai:** "If you want Aly, you have to go through me!"

When Aly regained consciousness, she saw Raimundo getting knocked out by Wuya and fell to the ground in pain. She felt there was nothing she can do, but then she remembered that wise saying Master Fung said. Aly rose up and looked up angrily Chase and Wuya.

**Aly:** "I don't know what your damage is, but don't take it out on us!"

Aly was about to attack her, but Chase Young grabbed Aly's wrist with his scaly hand.

**Chase Young:** "End of the line my dear."

She struggled with all of her might to get away, but no matter how much she tried, Aly couldn't escape. All she could think of were her friends in danger. Aly suddenly felt a strange feeling inside her, it wasn't her nervous system, and it wasn't her stomach. It was something else. Suddenly; her eyes started to glow bright, and so did her body. Aly was like a human light bulb!

**Chase Young:** "What the?"

He quickly dropped Aly and backed away. She looked at them with so much anger while she glows like crazy, and then Aly became a big flash of light so powerful it blew them away! Chase, Wuya, and the tigers got slammed into the wall. The young monks woke up witnessing what's happening!

**Omi:** "I cannot believe my eyes."

**Kimiko:** "I don't believe it either!"

**Clay:** "She's glowin brighter than the summer sun."

**Rai:** "Aly?"

Amber slithered up behind them. Dojo followed her.

**Dojo:** "Hey guys what's with all the..."

Dojo got cut off when he bumped into Amber.

**Dojo:** "Watch where you slither Amber."

**Amber:** "Dojo, look."

**Dojo:** "At what?"

He got all bug-eyed when he saw Aly shining.

**Dojo:** "WHOA!"

**Amber:** "I know!"

While they were distracted, Chase, Wuya, and the tigers flee.

**Omi:** "They're escaping!"

**Rai:** "Forget them! What about Aly?"

**Kimiko:** "We've got to reach her somehow."

**Clay:** "Anyone got any ideas? How about you Dojo?"

**Dojo:** "Unfortunately, I'm all out."

**Amber:** "Wait guys look!"

Aly's body stopped glowing and she fainted. Raimundo was able to catch her, before she hit the ground. The others gathered around her.

**Amber:** "Will she be okay?"

**Clay:** "I hope so."

She opened her eyes slowly.

**Omi:** "She is awake!"

**Kimiko:** "Don't shout."

**Aly:** "Hey guys."

**Amber:** "Are you alright?"

**Aly:** "I'm fine."

Her stomach growled.

**Aly:** "As soon I get something for my stomach."

[Fade to black]

It as another day; Master Fung asked everyone to repeat the same exercise they did yesterday; except Aly was able to dodge their attacks; Raimundo was going to use the Tangle Web Comb but Aly knocked it off his hand with a high kick and grabbed it. Omi used his Tsunami Strike to sweep her off, she dodge it by flipping into the air and land behind him. Aly held out the Tangle Web Comb to tie him up. Clay snuck up behind her and gave her a bear hug, it was his secret surprise attack. Then Kimiko ran toward her and she was wearing the Fist of Tebigong, to count attack it Aly stepped on Clay's foot and tossed him toward Kimiko. Both of them collided. Aly ended up being the victor. Master Fung clapped his hands.

**Master Fung:** "Well done Aly."

**Aly:** "Thanks Master Fung."

The young monks got up while Aly and Master Fung were talking.

**Clay:** "You sure were impressive."

**Omi:** "Yes, you are on the bottom."

**Kimiko:** "He means on top."

**Aly:** "I know what he ment."

Dojo and Amber were watching them from the porch.

**Amber:** "I can't believe Aly didn't remember anything about being a human light bulb."

**Dojo:** "Maybe it's for the best."

**Amber:** "Why? Is it because she's getting stronger? And we shouldn't make her worry?"

**Dojo:** "Nah, because she wouldn't believe us anyway."

Amber gave Dojo that 'are you for real' look.

**Dojo:** "What?" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Burying the Past**

**~~Xiaolin Temple~~**

It was the first day of autumn at the Xiaolin Temple. The young monks were doing their assigned chores; Clay was chopping and gathering firewood for winter coming up, Kimiko was mopping the floor of the Meditation Hall, Raimundo was taking out the garbage, Omi was washing the windows, and Aly was dusting. After they were done; the young monks meet up at the porch to rest before continuing. Dojo was sitting on the steps.

**Dojo:** "How's it going?"

**Rai:** "Aye, that garbage was rank yo."

**Aly:** "At least we got them done."

**Kimiko:** "Yeah, but we still got a few more left."

**Clay:** "What do have left?"

Omi pulled out a list of chores Master Fung gave them out of his sleeve. He unrolled it and read it out loud.

**Omi:** "We still have to; scrub the bathroom floors, clean the bird house, pull the weeds, wash the dishes, wash clothes, clean Dojo and Amber's litter boxes, water the plants, and clean the gutters. I was kidding about the gutters."

**Aly:** "Actually I already took care of the litter boxes; so there are seven chores left."

Everyone stared at her with amazement.

**Aly:** "What? Is it something I said?"

**Kimiko:** "Aly, you're the bravest girl I've ever known."

**Rai:** "Okay, there are seven chores left and there are five of us. Let's decide who wants to do what."

**Clay:** "I would like to take care of the garden stuff."

**Omi:** "I'll scrub the bathroom floors and wash the dishes."

**Kimko:** "And I'll clean the bird house."

**Rai:** "I'll take care of the laundry then."

**Aly:** "But what can I do?"

**Dojo:** "Glad you asked Aly. I was hoping that you could catalogue the new Sheng Gong Wu we've got and the ones we've lost. Basically it's just paper work and I'm way behind."

**Aly:** "Okay."

**Rai:** "Sounds boring, but you are the right person to do it."

**Aly:** "And what does that supposed to mean?"

**Rai:** "Well, you did mention you used to volunteer at the library, helping out with organizing and junk."

**Aly:** "Are you saying I'm a bookworm?"

**Rai:** "No, not at all. Okay maybe a little...yeah you're pretty much a bookworm."

She pushed Raimundo and walked away.

**Aly:** "Come on Dojo."

**Dojo:** "Right behind you Al."

Dojo follows her. Raimundo got up and rubbed his backside to make the pain go away.

**Omi:** "Ooo, Raimundo, you are so broken."

**Rai:** "That's busted."

**Clay:** "You should really learn how to talk to a lady properly."

**Kimiko:** "Yeah, just because she reads books, doesn't mean you should pick on her."

**Rai:** "I didn't to pick on her on purpose."

**Omi:** "Here a tip Raimundo; all girls are **_very_** sensitive, so be careful on what you say or do."

**Kimiko:** "What do you mean /**all girls**/?"

**Omi:** "I have read somewhere that girls are...um...emotional; for example you sometimes get very angry."

**Kimiko:** "I'LL SHOW YOU ANGRY!"

**Omi:** "Ahhh!"

Kimiko chases Omi all around the sighs and looks back at Raimundo.

**Clay:** "Anyway Rai, just remember to think before you speak."

**~~Jack Spicer's Lair~~**

Jack Spicer was buliding one of his robots. He was unaware of the huge figure standing behind, the stranger tapped on his shoulder, and Jack screamed like a girl. He jumped into the air and held on to the ceiling. Jack turned his head to see who it was; it was a huge Russian guy with very short blond hair, blue yes, bushy eyebrows, and has a missing tooth. It was Vlad.

**Vlad:** "Hello Jack. Long time, not seeing much."

**Jack Spicer:** "Vlad!"

He yells as he releases his grip in the ceiling and lands on the floor.

**Jack Spicer:**"What are you doing here?"

**Vlad:** "I heard rumor on internet that you got your kister kicked by a Dragon in Training."

Vlad laughs.

**Jack Spicer:** "What I'm working on is more important! Anyway, what do you what?"

**Vlad:** "Funny thing you mention it Jack. I heard there is a secret underground temple that was built along time ago."

**Jack Spicer:** "So?"

**Vlad:** "They say the old Xiaolin Temple was built my the mystics from another world."

He said out of excitement.

**Vlad:** "That's not best part, I know the exact location. Come."

**Jack Spicer:** "Okay, but next time when you come over, please knock first? Or at least call."

**~~Scroll Room at Xiaolin Temple~~**

Aly, and Dojo are looking over some paper work; Dojo is making a list of the Sheng Gong Wu that have been won over and another of the one they lost in a showdown, Aly is also making up a list of the dates, and the new Sheng Gong Wu they got.

**Dojo:** "Let's see according to this list, the only Sheng Gong Wu we lost was the _Ants in the Pants_ and it was with Tubbimura. These bad guys are getting pretty sloppy. How's that catalogue going Aly?"

**Aly:** "It's finished."

**Dojo:** "Really? Wow, that's fast. Can I take a look?"

**Aly:** "Sure."

She handed Dojo the list, and he read it through to make sure there are no errors;

New Sheng Gong Wu

**1. Rainbow Star**- this strange Shen Gong Wu causes things to be rainbow colored.

**2. Cube of Haniku**- The Cube of Haniku creates ironic situations for one's opponents.

**3. Bear Baton-** A brown baton Shen Gong Wu that allows the user to transform into a bear.

**4. Culver Crystal-** This amulet has the appearance of a white crystal inside a clear globe. It creates a glittering sphere of light to distract one's enemies or light dark areas.

**5. The Nimbus Rider-** a board like Sheng Gong Wu that allows the user to fly faster than the speed of light.

He was pleased by the results.

**Dojo:** "Good job Aly."

**Aly:** "Thanks Dojo, I can't believe we've got so much."

**Dojo:** "I know. I'm surprised as you are."

Amber slithered into the Scroll Room.

**Amber:** "Hey guys."

**Aly & Dojo:** "Hey Amber."

**Amber:** "Dojo, Master Fung wants to see you for a minute, he says it's important."

**Dojo:** "Okay."

He said as he gathered the paperwork.

**Dojo:** "I better get going Aly. Would you do me a favor and check the other scrolls to see if they're in order?"

**Aly:** "Sure, no prob."

Dojo slithers out of the room, leaving Amber and Aly alone.

**Amber:** "Hey Aly, guess what."

**Aly:** "What?"

She asked as she organizes the scrolls.

**Amber:** "I'm almost this close to flying."

**Aly:** "That's so cool Amber."

**Amber:** "You wanna see?"

**Aly:** "Totally, just let me finish..."

But Aly got interrupted when Amber took off. She wasn't able to control it; Amber keeps bouncing off the walls like a rubber ball.

**Aly:** "Wha!"

She ducked just before Amber ran into her, and then she crashed into the bookshelf and fell. When Amber came to; she sees the bookshelf tipping over, about to fall on her and she slithered away just in time before the bookshelf landed! It crashed with a big boom!

**Amber:** "Oops."

**Aly:** "Oh no, if Master Fung sees this there's no telling how mad he'll get."

Aly walked over to the bookshelf to lift it up back into the wall, but when she lifted it up, it was lighter than a regular bookshelf. That made Aly suspicious.

**Aly:** "I don't remember bookshelves being this heavy."

**Amber:** "Hey, the scrolls."

**Aly:** "What about them?"

**Amber:** "They're painted on and this is no bookshelf, it's a crate!"

**Amber:** "You're kidding? Why would Master Fung need a crate and make it look like an ordinary bookshelf?"

Aly was curious about it too, but then she sees a drawing what looks like a door. She stepped over the crate and stood outside of it just to take a closer look. There were strange markings on the sides. When she touched it, the markings glowed and the wall suddenly slides open, which reveals a stone staircase leading into the darkness.

**Amber:** "What did you do?"

**Aly:** "Nothing, all I did was touch one of the markings, and then it opened automatically."

They both looked down at the staircase.

**Amber:** "I wonder where it leads to."

**Aly:** "I'll be right back."

She off to change into her favorite outfit and ran back.

**Aly:** "Let's check it out."

**Amber:** "I don't know, shouldn't we get the others?"

**Aly:** "They're busy doing chores, and we're only going to take a quick look."

**Amber:** "Okay, but maybe we should grab some Sheng Gong Wu, you know incase if we ran into trouble."

**Aly:** "If we do, they'll get suspicious, besides it looks like this place hasn't been used for centuries. Plus; I still have the Culvar Crystal with me. I was using it when I was cleaning under the sofa to see better. Let's go."

**Amber:** **sighs** "I've got a bad feeling about this."

They both walked down the staircase with caution.

**~~In the Woods~~**

Jack Spicer and Vlad landed somewhere near the Xiaolin Temple without being detected. They both jumped out of the jet plane, and Jack Spicer pressed the button on his watch to transform the jet into a capsule and puts it in his pocket.

**Vlad:** "Come, comrade jack, this way."

**Jack Spicer:** "You know, you still haven't told me why we're going there."

**Vlad:** "Legend has it that the mystics hid something inside the old Xiaolin Temple. No one knows what it is, but I know one thing for sure, it's more powerful than the monks and the wu."

**Jack Spicer:** "I definitely like the sound of that. But how are we going to get to the underground temple without getting caught. You said it yourself they built a new one over it."

**Vlad:** "There is cave which has secret door that will lead us to our destination."

**Jack Spicer:** "This day keeps getting better and better!"

**Vlad:** "Shhh! be quiet! There is cave."

Jack nodded and they both entered the cave, but when he saw a spider landing on his nose, Jack screamed real loud.

**~~Dining Area~~**

The Young Monks were just getting ready for lunch.

**Clay:** "Man, I'm so hungry I can eat a horse."

**Omi:** "Clay! That is most disgusting!"

**Kimiko:** "It's just an expression Omi."

**Omi:** "Oh."

**Rai:** "Hey where's Aly? I haven't seen her since this morning."

**Clay:** "Maybe she's still working on that catalogue."

**Kimiko:** "It shouldn't take her this long."

**Omi:** "Something just doesn't feel right. I can sense it."

**Clay:** "I know, it's not like her to be late. I even made her favorite tofu burger."

Dojo appeared in the dining area.

**Dojo:** "Hey guys, have you seen Amber?"

**Rai:** "Amber's missing too?"

**Dojo:** "Too? Who else is missing?"

**Omi:** "Aly."

**Rai:** "Comon, let's check the scroll room. Maybe Amber is with her."

They all ran to the scroll room, but when they got there, they couldn't believe what say saw.

**Clay:** "Looks like a tornado has been here."

Kimiko noticed the mysterious doorway.

**Kimiko:** "Hey guys, has that doorway always been there before?"

**Omi:** "Dojo, do you now about this?"

**Dojo:** "To be honest, this is the first time I've seen it. But I did hear a rumor that there used to be an old temple before they made this one 1500 years ago. That's all I know."

**Clay:** "Do you think those two went in there?"

**Rai:** "Well I'm not taking any chances, I say we get our Wu and go down there and find them before they run into trouble."

The young monks went into the vault to equip themselves with Sheng Gong Wu, and their Wudai Weapons. They have; the Eye of Dashi, the Two Ton Tunic, the Falcon's Eye, Shroud of Shadows, Changing Chopsticks, Sphere of Yun, Fist of Tebigong, Star Hannabi, Golden Tiger Claws, Sword of the Storm, Orb of Tornami, and Third Arm Sash in their bag. They also went to their bunk rooms to change into their regular clothes, Kimiko is wearing her safari outfit. The young monks headed back to the scroll room.

**Dojo:** "Well, I would like to wish you guys luck."

**Kimiko:** "Nice try Dojo, but you're coming with us."

**Rai:** "I'll go first to be if it's okay."

**Omi:** "Or maybe you're hoping you would rescue Aly from a monster like a Knight in Shining Armor."

He said teasingly and Raimundo becomes irritated.

**Clay:** "Now's not a good time partner."

**Rai:** "Let's move out."

**Omi:** "I thought we were going in."

**Kimiko:** "It's an expression Omi, he means let's go."

**Omi:** "Then why didn't he just say that?"

The young monks entered the door searching for their friends.

**~~Meanwhile~~**

Aly and Amber are still following the path. They were 2 miles below. Luckily the Culvar Crystal helped them light the way.

**Aly:** "I wonder how far it is."

**Amber:** "I'm not sure, I'm more concerned about what's down here."

**Aly:** "Look!"

She pointed her finger at the double red Chinese doors.

**Amber:** "What's it doing here?"

**Aly:** "That's what we're going to find out. Comon!"

Aly ran toward the doors.

**Amber:** "But but..." **sighs**

Aly pushed the door wide open, they stepped inside and stood in amazement.

**Amber:** "Aly, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

**Aly:** "Yeah. But I can't believe it. Let's take a closer look."

Aly and Amber headed toward the old temple unaware of the danger they'll run into.

**Meanwhile**

The Xiaolin Warriors continue walking down the path in hopes of finding Aly and Amber. They found an open door.

**Omi:** "What luck, Aly and Amber have been here."

**Rai:** "Gee, you think?"

Raimundo said sarcastically. Kimiko walked toward the opened doors.

**Kimiko:** "Hey guys! You've got to see this!"

She said as she stood behind the doorway. The others entered, and their jaws dropped.

**Rai:** "Whoa!"

**Omi:** "It looks like a Xiaolin Temple, except it's older and much different from the one above."

**Clay:** "But how did it get down here?"

**Dojo:** "I'm more afraid of what lives down here."

**Kimiko:** "What are you talking about Dojo? The place is deserted."

**Dojo:** "Well who or what do you think built those steps?"

**Omi:** "Dojo's right, we better be careful, someone or something might still be here."

**Rai:** "We'll worry about that later; right now we have to find Aly and Amber."

**Clay:** "How can we? It's like finding a couple of needles in a monster sized haystack."

**Rai:** "Enough with the cowboy talk Clay!"

**Clay:**"Well you don't have to yell."

**Omi:** "Kimiko, did you put a tracking device on her cell phone or on Amber?"

**Kimiko:** "No, even if I did, the signal would be weak."

**Dojo:** "Uh guys?"

**Everyone:** "What?"

**Dojo:** "How about we just follow their tracks?"

Dojo pointed to Aly's foot prints on the ground, everyone felt a little embarrassed.

**Rai:** "We better get going."

**Clay, Omi, & Kimiko:** "Right."

They followed the footprints; leading to the temple.

**~~In the cave~~**

**Jack Spicer:** "Are we there yet? This place is starting to reek."

**Vlad:** "No need to whine Jack, we are here. Here is door."

He shows Jack Spicer an old door.

**Jack Spicer:** "This is it; the door to the underground temple?"

He said, sounding unsatisified.

**Jack Spicer:** "This whole thing is lame!"

But when Vlad opened it, Jack's jaw dropped.

**Jack Spicer:** "Wow!"

**Vlad:** "See? Now, let's find item. Watch step."

**Jack Spicer:** "Are you saying I'm unquardinated? Because I..."

He got cut off when he tripped and tumbled down. Jack crashed into the wall. Vlad looked down.

**Vlad:** "I told you to watch step!"

Jack felt dizziness and pain at the same time, but then; he sees a strange figure floating over the temple. He screamed.

**Jack Spicer:** "Ahhhhhhh!"

Vlad caught up with Jack.

**Vlad:** "What with screaming?"

**Jack Spicer:** "There's something floating up there."

He pointed to where he saw the figure.

**Vlad:** "I see nothing. You obviously need glasses or new goggles."

**Jack Spicer:** "But I'm telling you I saw something!"

**Vlad:** "Yeah right, and tooth fairy is my grandma. Comon."

They both walked around to find an entrance.

**~~Inside the Old Temple/In the hallway~~**

Aly and Amber were exploring the temple.

**Aly:** "You know what I've noticed since we got here?"

**Amber:** "What?"

**Aly:** "The writing on the walls and the architecture; they're not from this world."

**Amber:** "Are you saying; the monks who used to live here are aliens?"

**Aly:** "No, I'm not saying that, I'm just saying they **_look_** like they were from another world. I did not say they are."

**Amber:** "Phew. That's good. But I do agree; this temple is pretty unusual."

Aly sees a figure flying by at the corner of her eye.

**Aly:** "Whoa!"

**Amber:** "What? What is it?"

**Aly:** "I thought I saw something."

**Amber:** "Is it Chase Young again?"

**Aly:** "No, it was flying. Maybe I'm just imagining things."

The lanterns suddenly lit up.

**Aly:** "Okay, now that is weird."

**Amber:** "At least we have more light."

**Aly:** "True, but I still think there's something supernatural going on."

She puts the Culvar Crystal in her pocket on the side of her blue jeans; they continue to walk down the hallway.

**~~Old Temple/Training Field~~**

**Dojo:** "Looks like the trail ended here."

**Kimiko:** "This place definitely needs a makeover."

**Omi:** "Everyone take a look at the writing."

**Clay:** "What writing?"

**Omi:** "On the wall."

Clay was surprised.

**Clay:** "They guys get over here."

Raimundo and Kimiko ran toward where Omi and Clay are.

**Rai:** "What's up?"

**Omi:** "Take a look at his writing."

**Rai & Kimiko:** "Whoa."

Dojo slithered to see the writing.

**Rai:** "This is like something I'd expect from Atlantis."

**Kimiko:** "I was thinking more of the Tower of Babble. Do you think they could be related?"

**Dojo:** "Are you sure, they look like decorative paintings to me."

He suddenly picked up something with his nose, and sniffed around.

**Dojo:** "Hey, I got something!"

**Omi:** "What is it?"

**Dojo:** "I know this may sound weird but I smell...juniper."

**Kimiko:** "/Juniper Breeze/!"

**Rai:** "What?"

**Kimiko:** "It's a perfume, Aly wears it all the time."

**Clay:** "That's great! Dojo can be like a blood hound so we can track down Aly and Amber."

The Xiaolin Warriors hear something coming from the right side of the old temple. They went over there to check it out. They hid behind the corner. It was Jack Spicer and Vlad climbing over the wall.

**Clay:** "What are those two varmints doing here?"

**Omi:** "I'm more concerned on how they got here without us noticing."

**Kimiko:** "We better find Aly and Amber quick."

Dojo sniffed again to pick up that Juniper perfume, and when he got it, the Xiaolin Warriors followed him.

**~~Back in the Hallway~~**

Aly and Amber have been walking through the lit hallway. They realized they are actually following a trail.

**Amber:** "Aly? I'm getting this feeling that someone or something is leading us somewhere."

**Aly:** "I have that feeling too."

They kept walking until they saw a door at the end of the hallway.

**Amber:** "I was right!"

She said out of fright. Aly opened the door carefully.

**Amber:** "What are you doing?"

**Aly:** "Listen Amber, I think we can trust whoever is contacting us."

**Amber:** "Ummm, okay."

The door was wide open; and they both went inside. The room they entered was like the Meditation Hall but much bigger and made of gemms. ((It was like something out of W.I.C.T.H. It's a tv show)).

**Amber:** "Wow, it's very..."

**Aly:** "Angelic?"

**Amber:** "Yeah."

They looked around the room.

**Aly:** "I don't know why but, it feels as though I've been here before."

**Amber:** "Me too."

**Amber & Aly:** "Weird."

**Aly:** "Look at all these books!"

Aly was pleased because she love to read books, and she was curious about what's written inside them. _I wish the others were here._ She thought, but then she remembered that bookworm comment Raimundo told her; _Sounds boring, but you are the right person to do it/. She still couldn't get it out of her mind. /Okay, I know that's not what he ment, but it's how he said it. Why does he always pick on me? There's more to me than books! Maybe I did over react a bit._ Aly thought as she walks toward the steps and leaned on the pedestal. She sees a big jade talisman sitting on it; Aly stood behind the pedestal and touched it.

**Aly:** "Wow, it's beautiful."

**Amber:** "What is?"

She asked as slithers to the pedestal and up to Aly's shoulder.

**Aly:** "This talisman."

The talisman started to glow white; the pedestal splits in half, and a pillar pops out with an ancient black & gold book on the top. She picked it up.

**Aly:** "What is this?"

**Amber:** "I dunno."

She said as the pillar disappears and the pedestal was whole again. Suddenly, there was a big crash! They look straight ahead; it was Jack Spicer and some Russian guy.

**Aly:** "JACK SPICER?"

**Jack Spicer:** "ALY TANNER?"

**Aly & Jack Spicer:** "What are you doing here?"

**Vlad:** "Ahh, so this is Aly Tanner; the girl who kicked your kister. Hahaha."

**Jack Spicer:** "Not now Vlad."

**Amber:** "Vlad? That's a funny name."

**Jack Spicer:** "Who's that?"

**Amber:** "My name is Amber and that's all you need to know."

**Jack Spicer:** "Why you little..."

**Vlad:** "Jack we have no time; we need to get what we came for."

**Jack Spicer:** "Oh right, JACK BOTS SURROUND!"

The jack bots flew in and surrounded Aly & Amber.

**Aly:** "Is that all?"

**Jack Spicer:** "I'm not done. Jack bots arm yourselves."

Their weapons popped out of their armor.

**Aly:** "What is it that you want?"

**Jack Spicer:** "Don't play dumb! You know what it is!"

**Aly:** "Actually I don't."

Amber whispers to Aly.

**Amber:** "Aly! I think they want the book."

**Jack Spicer:** "Quit stalling! Give it to us now!"

Aly slipped the book into her pouch.

**Aly:** "Forget it goth geek! Now take a hike, you could use the excerise."

Amber giggles.

**Jack Spicer:** "All right that's it! JACK BOTS ATTACK!"

The jack bots charged and shoot lasers at them. Amber quickly hides behind the pedestal. Aly dodges the lasers and attacks them.

**Aly:** "LIGHT!"

She attacks them using Savate. Aly was able to take out eight but there was too many of them! Suddenly a voice echoed into the room.

"Hey is a private party or can we join?"

That rhetorical question came from Raimundo! And the Xiaolin warriors have arrived just in time!

**Jack Spicer & Vlad:** "What?"

**Jack Spicer:** "How did you guys get here?"

**Vlad:** "And how is it you were able to find us?"

**Clay:** "Funny we were going to ask yall the same thing."

**Jack Spicer:** "JACK BOTS! GET RID OF THEM!"

The jack bots continued to fight. Aly joined the Xiaolin Warriors and they pulled out their Sheng Gong Wu at random. The fight was on!

**Rai:** "Sword of the Storm-wind!"

**Kimiko:** "Star Hannabi-fire!"

**Omi:** "Fist of Tebigong-Earth!"

**Clay:** "Orb of Tornami-Water!"

**Aly:** "Eye of Dashi!"

But something went wrong; the Sheng Gong Wu was not working.

**Kimiko:** "What's going on?"

**Omi:** "This is bad. Our Sheng Gong Wu are not responding."

**Rai:** "Yeah, but not Aly's."

Aly keeps zapping the robots with the Eye of Dashi.

**Clay:** "Now what are we supposed to do now?"

**Rai:** "Time to kick their butts' old school!"

They used their martial art skills to take out every robot Jack can throw. After the fight was over, all of them were fried, and surprisingly nothing in the room was damaged. Everyone cheered at their small victory.

**Dojo:** "Good job guys."

**Amber:** "That's was absolutely splendid."

**Rai:** "It was no big deal."

**Kimiko:** "Hey where's Jack and Vlad?"

Aly just remembered about why those two creeps were here for and she found out that her pouch is missing!

**Aly:** "Oh no! My pouch! I must've accidently dropped it during the fight!"

**Kimiko:** "Don't tell me you left the Culvar Crystal in there."

**Aly:** "Believe me Kimiko, I think they want something more important than a Sheng Gong Wu."

**Clay:** "What are you talking about Aly?"

**Aly:** "I'll explain later, right now we have to find my pouch before they do."

**Omi:** "I'm afraid we're too late. They're gone."

Everyone found themselves alone.

**Aly:** "Oh no they must've escaped while we were fighting. I'm such an idiot! It's all my fault!"

**Rai:** "No you're not Aly."

**Kimiko:** "Yeah, things like this happen to us sometimes."

**Clay:** "We'll get your bag back."

**Aly:** "Thanks guys."

**Omi:** "We're your friends Aly, we stick together like tree sap."

**Clay:** "That's glue Omi."

**Omi:** "What? That makes no sense."

**Dojo:** "Hey guys I hate to interrupt but where's Amber?"

**Amber:** "I'm right here!"

Everyone turned their heads to the pedestal where Amber is sitting on. They walked toward her.

**Aly:** "Are you okay Amber?"

**Kimiko:** "Where did you go?"

**Amber:** "I just came back here to get Aly's pouch."

She pulled it out.

**Rai:** "What did they take?"

**Amber:** "Nothing."

**Aly:** "Really?"

**Amber:** "I know I was surprised as you are."

**Dojo:** "What are you two talking about?"

**Clay:** "Yeah, don't leave us in the dark."

**Aly:** "Amber and I were just exploring this temple when we ended up in this place. And then this book appeared out of nowhere, and those guys showed up saying they came to get the item. We thought they came here for the book. How they got here is still a mystery. By the way how were you able to find us?"

**Rai:** "We mostly followed your tracks, and Dojo sniffed you out."

**Aly:** "Cool, very resourceful."

**Kimiko:** "But what about that book?"

**Aly:** "Oh yeah."

She pulled it out of her pack and showed it to them.

**Omi:** "The letters look exactly like the ones we saw on the wall!"

**Rai:** "Yeah but what is it?"

**Amber:** "Well, to be honest we don't know."

**Dojo:** "Guys let's get out of here now."

**Omi:** "Why?"

**Dojo:** "Because this place is haunted!"

**Clay:** "What a Dojo."

**Rai:** "Chill Dojo, just be glad Aly and Amber left the lights on for us."

**Amber:** "Ummm, Raimundo?"

**Aly:** "We didn't lit up the hallway."

**Amber:** "We thought you did."

**Kimiko:** "If you didn't turn the lights on, who did?"

They heard someone breathing. It came from the pedestal, they around their heads and see a ghostly figure. They went bug-eyed. It waved to them and they freaked out.

**Xiaolin Warriors, Dojo, and Amber:** "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They ran out of the temple quickly and went back to the way they came and up the stairs.

**Rai:** "Comon! The opening is right over..."

He stopped talking when he slammed into the wall because he wasn't looking. Raimundo fell after that and got up.

**Clay:** "Where's the doorway?"

**Rai:** "I don't know!"

**Kimiko:** "It disappeared just like that?"

**Omi:** "We've got to get out!"

**Aly:** "Hold on let me see."

She touched the wall and it slide open. They ran out of the passageway and into the scroll room. When they got out of the scroll room, the door disappeared again.

[Fade to Black]

**~~Late afternoon at the Xiaolin Temple~~**

They explained to Master Fung everything that happened today; the doorway, the old temple, the strange room, Sheng Gong Wu not responding except Aly's, the attack, the book, the ghost, etc.

**Master Fung:** "I have heard many stories about this temple; I thought it was just a rumor."

**Rai:** "It's defiantly not a rumor now. We'd show you, but for some reason we can't find the door."

**Kimiko:** "Yeah, it vanished just like before."

**Omi:** "So, what do you know about this old temple Master Fung?"

**Master Fung:** "It used to belong to a group of powerful mystics along long time ago. But that is all I know."

**Omi:** "Dojo, do you know about it?"

**Dojo:** "Not really, I was a baby dragon at that time."

**Master Fung:** "I think it's time we put this book in a safe place."

He walks out of the room.

**Kimiko:** "Wait a minute, if Jack and Vlad didn't steal the book, then what did they steal?"

**Amber:** "I guess we'll never know."

**~~Jack Spicer's Lair~~**

**Vlad:** "I don't understand."

**Jack Spicer:** "What's there to understand? We somehow got the wrong item! This Jade Talisman doesn't do anything!"

**Vlad:** "Maybe if we left earlier, we would have more time to find the right one!"

**Jack Spicer:** "This is the last time I team up with you! You're a bigger goof than me!"

Vlad got mad and they both fought throughout the afternoon. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Double Trouble**

Aly gasped and woke up with a cold sweat. She stood up and wiped it off her forehead with her hand. She looked at her clock and it said 12:00 am.

_It's midnight?_ Aly thought.

She sighed in stress. This was the 6th time this week since she started having that same dream.

**Aly:** "I wonder who those people were."

Amber's head pops out of the covers.

**Amber:** "Aly? Do you know what time it is? Some people are trying to sleep."

**Aly:** "Sorry, I couldn't sleep."

**Amber:** "You should at least get 40 winks. Remember we have training tomorrow, I mean today. Good night."

Amber goes back to bed.

**Aly:** "Night Amber."

She lies down on her mat and falls asleep.

**~~Training Field~~**

The young monks were training with one of the Sheng Gong Wu; Sweet Baby Among Us. They've been dodging the baby's diaper missiles successfully, but Aly was so tired she's been mostly yawning and trying to keep her eyes open throughout the training session. Sweet Baby Among Us was about to slam her with its big hand.

**Raimundo, Omi, Clay, & Kimiko:** "ALY!"

**Aly:** "Huh?

Clay grabbed his rope and lassoed her. He yanked her away before Sweet Baby Among Us attacked. They grabbed her before she fell. The Sweet Baby Among Us Sheng Gong Wu shrank down to it's normal size.

**Clay:** "You alright Aly?"

**Aly:** "Yeah I am fine. What happened?"

**Raimundo:** "You've almost become a Xioalin pancake! That's what's up."

**Aly:** "Sorry."

**Kimiko:** "Are you sure you're alright?"

**Omi:** "You seem to be sleepy this week."

**Clay:** "I think we all could use a break."

The young monks headed toward an Asian style gazebo and sat down. Dojo has the tea ready and gives each of them a cup.

**Dojo:** "How was training?"

He asked as he pours each cup.

**Aly:** "It was okay if don't count me almost being crushed."

**Dojo:** "That's ni...what?"

**Omi:** "Aly, something is bothering you, and as your friends we want to know what's going on."

**Aly:** "Okay, I've been having this weird dream for the past eight days. Remember that old temple underground?"

**Kimiko:** "Yeah, what about it?"

**Aly:** Well, I dreampt I was in a misty mountain range, and there was a staircase leading up toward it, it looked like the one underground, but it was more like a palace. And there was this guy; he looked a little bit like Omi, but he was older; he had yellow skin, a black Asian shirt, white pants, and black shoes."

**Omi:** "YOU'VE MET GRAND MASTER DASHI IN YOUR DREAM?"

Clay covered Omi's mouth with his hand.

**Clay:** "So what happened next?"

**Rai:** "Yeah, don't leave us hanging girl."

**Aly:** "Well, I asked him where I was, but he said the question I should be asking is why I'm here. And then this girl appeared out of nowhere; she had short black hair, same length as mine, a white robe, and a mask that covered her entire face, and it had a green and pink ying-yang pebbles on the forehead."

**Rai:** "Sounds like something Kimiko would wear."

He laughs and Kimiko punches his arm.

**Rai:** "Ow!"

**Aly:** "But that's all I can remember."

**Kimiko:** "There must be a reason why you kept having the same dream."

**Dojo:** "Yeah, maybe you're just stressed in."

**Aly:** "I don't think so, to me; it sounded like someone was contacting me."

**Omi:** "What does this dream of yours mean?"

**Rai:** "I heard the mood of the dream is more important than the meaning. Aly what was your strongest emotion in the middle of your dream?"

**Aly:** "I felt like I know that girl, but I never met her before."

**Omi:** "How strange."

**Clay:** "When did you start having this dream?"

**Aly:** "I guess it was the day we found that temple."

**Kimiko:** "I wonder if that ghost we saw was the girl from your dream."

**Rai:** "How can you be sure? We didn't actually see what she looked like."

**Dojo:** "At least that ghost is better looking than Wuya when she was a ghost."

Dojo laughs out loud.

**Aly:** "I want to take a look at that book."

**Kimiko:** "We might as well; I would like to know more about that battle 1500 years ago."

**Rai:** "No way, Master Fung said it must be kept safe. Besides we can't read it remember?"

**Omi:** "Still, we should take a quick look."

The young monks headed over to the scroll room where the book is hidden.

**~~Xiaolin Temple/Reading Room~~**

The young monks entered the reading room. Omi removed the stone tile and pulled out the black and gold book. They all looked at it with awe as Omi sets it on the table.

**Clay:** "That book still gives me the willies."

**Kimiko:** "We better get started."

**Dojo:** "Um, guys there's something about that book you should know."

Omi was about to open the book but somehow he couldn't.

**Omi:** "It won't open."

**Dojo:** "That's what I was going to tell you, Master Fung wanted to take a look at this book, but for some reason he can't."

**Kimiko:** "Is it a fake?"

Aly picked it up and puts it back down.

**Aly:** "I dunno. It looks real enough."

**Clay:** "It must have a lock."

**Rai:** "Relax guys, I got this one covered."

Raimundo pulls out a metallic wire.

**Omi:** "What are you going to do with that?"

**Rai:** "I'm going to pick the lock with it, just give me 2 sec..."

He paused.

**Aly:** "What's wrong Rai?"

**Rai:** "There's no lock on it."

**Clay:** "That's weird."

**Dojo:** "I thought there was something odd with that book."

**Kimiko:** "Maybe it works like the Puzzle Box, you know, the one Wuya was trapped in?"

**Omi:** "Yes! Maybe it will open when it needs to. Or if someone needs to open it the most."

Dojo begins to shiver, and starts to get hives.

**Dojo:** "Sorry to interrupt the Sherlock Holmes moment, but I have a 6.5 Sheng Gong Wu alert!"

[Scene cuts to Ancient Scroll of the Sheng Gong Wu.]

**Kimiko:** "The Ninja Sash, it gives the user a duplicate of him/herself."

The scroll shows the character putting on the sash and turns into more than nine duplicates.

**Clay:** "I don't know why, but it has the same abilities as the Ring of the Nine Dragons and the Shadow Slicer."

**Omi:** "We must hurry! Quick to the vault!"

The young monks head over to the vault, grabbed some Wu, and rode on Dojo to the lacation of the Ninja Sash. ((The guys are wearing their signature clothes, Kimiko is wearing a brown cotton hat, a light brown shirt that has a white peace sign on it, a pair of red shorts, leopard grey colored stockings, and a pair of black boots. Aly is wearing a green army jacket over her outfit.)) A couple of hours passed; they were flying over South Korea.

**Aly:** "Oh! So cool!"

**Dojo:** "I'm glad you're enjoying the sites Aly."

**Aly:** "What can I say, I love traveling."

They flew down and landed somewhere in the forest of Damyang, South Korea.

**Aly:** "So where did you hide the Ninja sash?"

**Dojo:** "I hid it somewhere in this area."

**Rai:** "Gee, that's helpful."

He said sarcastically.

**Kimiko:** "Comon, how hard could it be to find a yellow sash with a red pendant around here?"

Omi has already started to look around for it. Suddenly Amber's head pops out of Aly's pouch.

**Omi:** "Amber? What are you doing here?"

**Amber:** "Well, I thought I tag along with you guys today."

**Clay:** "We could use some extra help on finding this sash."

**Aly:** "Then we better get started."

Everyone started looking around for the ninja sash, but then Dojo started to hiccup like crazy.

**Amber:** "What's wrong Dojo?"

**Dojo:** "Oh gr...hic...eat, first the...hic...hives...hic...now the...hic...hiccups too. Another Sheng Gong Wu has been activated."

**Rai:** "What does the ancient scroll say?"

Aly pulls out the scroll and reads it out loud.

**Aly:** It's **/The Horde of Haiku/** - A scanner-like Shen Gong Wu that can translate any language or symbol.

Clay sees something yellow tied to a bamboo tree.

**Clay:** "Either the sun is playing with my head or that's the ninja sash!"

**Aly:** "But what about the Horde of Haiku?"

**Dojo:** "It's underneath that bush."

He points to a bush near the river; Aly Tanner ran toward it and grabbed the Horde of Haiku. At the same time Kimiko climbed up the bamboo tree to get the Ninja Sash. But then; Jack Spicer entered the scene, along with his so called army of jack-bots.

**Jack Spicer:** "Hand over the wu and no one gets hurt!"

**Omi:** "No way Jack Spicer! If you want to the Sheng Gong Wu, you would have to go through us!"

**Jack Spicer:** "JACK BOTS! ATTACK!"

The Jack bots did the same old attack formation as always. The Xiaolin Warriors got their Wudai weapons out, Aly Tanner pulled out what looks like a scorpion gauntlet like item.

_This_ may come in handy. She thought as she places it on her hand.

She sees a large shadow looms over her. Aly turns around and sees a sumo ninja wearing a black ninja suit. She freaks out and screams.

**Aly:** "Ahhhhhhh! Who are you?"

The other young monks turned around to see what's going on; Raimundo recognized the ninja.

**Rai:** "What are you doing here Tubbimura?"

**Tubbimura:** "I'm here to claim a Sheng Gong Wu, hai."

Aly backed away from the sumo ninja with the Horde of Haiku in her hand.

**Aly:** "You're not getting this Sheng Gong Wu, you over sized prune one!"

**Jack Spicer:** "OVER SIZED PRUNE? HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's a good one! HAHAHAHA!"

**Kimiko:** "Over sized prune?"

She said as she landed on the ground after retrieving the Ninja Sash.

**Aly:** "Sorry, it was the first thing that popped out of my head."

**Tubbimura:** "Grrrrr, you will pay for that insult Dragon of Light, hai."

**Aly:** "Do you have to say 'hai' at each end of the sentence? It's pretty annoying."

**Clay:** "I have to agree with her on this one."

**Jack Spicer:** "Enough talk!"

He snapped his fingers and a several more Jack bot appeared.

**Jack Spicer:** "You all are going down!"

**Aly:** "For an evil boy genius; I don't see much of the genius or the evil. I don't even see much of the boy."

The young monks snickered.

**Jack Spicer:** "You're toast. JACK BOTS! ATTACK!"

The jack bots and Tubbimura launched at the same time.

**Omi:** "What should we do?"

**Rai:** "Clay, take down Tubbimura, we'll handle the bots."

**Clay:** "Gotcha."

Everyone jumped into battle.

**Clay:** "Longhorn Taurus-Big Bang Meteorang-Earth!"

He threw the Big Bang Meteorang at Tubbimura to distract him. It multiplied into ten. Tubbimura swung his sword around like crazy. Eveeryone else fought Jack and his robots.

**Kimiko:** "Cat's Eye Draco-Arrow Sparrow-Fire!"

**Omi:** "Kaijin Charm-Shimo Staff-Water!"

**Rai:** "Crest of the Condor-Blade of the Nebula-Wind!"

**Aly:** "Light!"

Aly uses her own skills to kick the bots butts and finished it off with a little Karate-break dance fusion. After it was over, Omi got bugged-eyed when they saw it.

**Omi:** "Aly! That was most amazing! Where did you learn that move?"

**Aly:** "From my dad, he was also a break dancing champion during the 80's."

**Omi:** "Aly, you must teach me that move!"

**Aly:** "I'll show you later, right now we've got some juvinille delinquints to exploit!"

**Rai:** "Girl, you are a major bookworm."

Jack grabbed the Ninja Sash from Kimiko and ran off.

**Kimiko:** "Hey! Give that back!"

**Jack Spicer:** "You snooze, you lose!"

Tubbimura grabbed the Horde of Haiku from Aly while they weren't looking. Aly noticed, but he ran off before she could catch him. She turned around and yelled;

**Aly:** "Hey! He's getting away with the Horde of Haiku!"

She ran after him.

**Kimiko:** "Aly wait!"

**Omi:** "I'll go help her, you guys take care of Jack."

Omi followed Aly.

**Jack Spicer:** "Don't bother taking me down Xiaolin Losers, I have a secret weapon."

**Clay:** "Let me guess, it's a robot."

**Jack Spicer:** "Wrong!"

He pulled out the talisman he stole from the underground temple. It's hanging from his neck.

**Kimiko:** "A jade talisman?"

**Rai:** "That's so stupid, how can that bling bling be a secret weapon?"

**Jack Spicer:** "This little bling bling was used to protect something in the undergound temple. So obviously it will protect me from harm. You might as well give up!"

Dojo whispers to the young monks.

**Dojo:** "I'm guessing he doesn't know about the book."

**Rai:** "You think?"

**Jack Spicer:** "Hello! Aren't you even going to try to..."

**Kimiko:** "Wudai Mars-Fire!"

Kimiko cutted him off by jumping into the air and kicking his hand causing him to let go the Ninja Sash. Clay caught with his lasso.

**Clay:** "I got it! Now we can catch up with Aly and Omi!"

Unfortunately, one of Jack Spicer's robot pushed him and grabbed the sash.

**Jack Spicer:** "Jack bot! Bring me the wu!"

But before Jack bot could hand it to him, Raimundo side kicked it and the sash flew into the air.

**Rai:** "Shoku-Wind!"

He flew up to grab it, and so did Jack. They both grabbed it at the same time.

**Rai:** "Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

**Jack Spicer:** "You're on! My Jet bootsu against you're Fancy Feet. What's the challenge?"

**Rai:** "The game will be; who can catch whom first."

**Jack Spicer & Rai:** "LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The trees grew taller and the entire part of the forst turned into a labyrinth. Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay got into their armor.

**Jack Spicer & Rai:** "GONG YI TEMPAI!"

**Jack Spicer:** "Jet bootsu!"

He flew away.

**Rai:** "Fancy Feet!"

Raimundo ran after him super fast trying to catch him.

**Dojo:** "Hey, where's Amber?"

**Meanwhile**

Aly was in hot pursuit of hunting down Tubbimura. He stopped and so did she. They both stood away from eachother and had a staredown.

**Tubbimura:** "You've got a lot of nerve to follow me Dragon of Light."

**Aly:** "I told you my name is Aly Tanner! And why are you so interested in the Horde of Haiku?"

**Tubbimura:** "It's for a client, and that's all you need to know! Pants in the Pants!"

He lifted the lid and a colony of ants jumped up and aimed at Aly. She held out her arm with the scropian like Sheng Gong Wu on the back of her hand.

**Aly:** "Emperor Scorpian! Ants in the Pants! Attack Tubbimura!"

The ants turned around and aimed at Tubbimura.

**Tubbimura:** "Ahhhhhh!"

The ants attacked him and Tubbimura scratches like crazy and dropped the Ants in Pants and the Horde of Haiku. Aly grabs them while he was distracted and ran off.

**Tubbimura:** "You shall pay for that! Ouch!"

He jumps into the air, hangs on a tree branch, and swung far enough to crush her. Just when Aly thought she was a goner, Omi showed up in time to save her.

**Omi:**"Flying Monkey Strike!"

He knocked out Tubbimura so hard, he slammed into a tree. Omi landed and his feet like a cat.

**Aly:** "Thanks Omi, that was so cool."

**Omi:** "Aw, that was...how you say...no big deal."

Aly giggles and hugs Omi.

**Aly:** "You're so sweet lil bro. Oh, you mind of I call you that do you?"

**Omi:** "Not at all."

Amber appears out of nowhere.

**Amber:** "Aly! Omi! I've been looking for you two. There's a Xiaolin Showdown going on between Jack and Raimundo."

**Omi:** "We must hurry!"

They were going to head back, but Tubbimura grabbed Amber and she screamed.

**Amber:** "Ahhhhhh!"

**Tubbimura:** "Not so fast! Unless you want your little dragon friend to perish."

Aly and Omi turned around and were shocked! Tubbimura was holding Amber in one hand and held a sword close to her neck. Aly became both upset and scared.

**Aly:** "Let her go!"

**Tubbimura:** "I will, if you give me the Horde of Haiku."

**Omi:** "Forget it Tubbimura! Tornado strike..."

He got cut off by Aly.

**Aly:** "Omi, don't!"

**Omi:** "Why?"

Aly pointed at Amber's head being too close to the blade and when Omi looked, he understood why.

**Tubbimura:** "So what's it going to be?"

They were really in a pickle now.

**Back at the Xiaolin Showdown**

Things are heating up! Raimundo darted from tree to tree just to catch up with Jack.

**Kimiko:** "Comon Rai!"

**Clay:** "Get that no good varmit!"

**Jack Spicer:** "Run, run as fast as you can, but you'll never catch me because I'm the Jack man baby!"

He said as he flew. Raimundo jumped into the air super high. Jack tried to see where he went but hr got blinded by the sun. He stopped for a moment until the spots in Jack's eyes dissappear. He looked ahead, and Raimundo grabbed his arm.

**Rai:** "Gotcha!"

**Jack Spicer:** "Aw man!"

The landscape went back to an ordinary forest. The Ninja Sash, the Fancy Feet, and the Jetbootsu appeared in Raimundo's hands. Jack Spicer sat on the ground pouting. Clay, Kimiko, and Dojo cheered.

**Clay:** "That was clever Raimundo."

**Kimiko:** "Yeah, I can't believe Jack was so stupid to look up and get blinded by the sun's rays."

**Dojo:** "Too bad Aly and Omi weren't here."

**Rai:** "Yeah."

_If that Tubbimura haven't grabbed that Wu, Aly would've seen me in action and be really impressed. Nah, she's not shallow, Aly is a sweet girl._ Raimundo thought as he looked at the Sheng Gong Wu he earned from his Xiaolin Showdown. He suddenly sees Aly, Omi, and Amber appearing out of the bushes.

**Dojo:** "Hey guys, you should've seen the showdown!"

**Kimiko:** "It was both cool and funny!"

**Clay:** "Especially the funny part."

Raimundo noticed the sad look in their faces.

**Rai:** "What's wrong yo?"

**Aly:** "I lost the Horde of Haiku."

**Omi:** "She didn't lost it in the Showdown, Aly was able to get it back, but that Tubbimura had a nerve to use Amber as a hostage!"

**Amber:** "His blade was this close!"

She said as she points to her neck.

**Rai:** "What?"

**Kimiko:** "No way!"

**Clay:** "That Tubbimura is a coward!"

**Dojo:** "What a monster, harming an innocent dragon! Ooo when I get my claws on him..."

**Aly:** "I had no choice but to give them the Sheng Gong Wu in order to save Amber. I'm so sorry."

**Kimiko:** "Don't say that Aly."

**Omi:** "You did an honorable deed."

**Rai:** "We would've done the same thing if we were in your shoes."

**Clay:** "But what I don't get is, why would Tubbimura just want the Horde of Haiku?"

The young monks were perplexed.

**Jack Spicer's Lair**

Jack Spicer entered his lair, and flopped on the couch.

**Jack Spicer:** "This is so unfair!"

He stared at the Jade Talisman with an unsatisifed look on his face.

**Jack Spicer:** "This stupid talisman didn't do anything!"

He threw it to the ground. Jack heard his mother calling.

"Jack! I thought I told you to take out the trash!"

**Jack Spicer:** "Alright, I'll do it! Grrrr, this is the worst day of my life!"

He walked away pouting and grumbling. After he left a mysterious shadow loomed over the talisman, and it vanished in a flash.

[Fade to black]

**Xiaolin Temple**

The young monks were sitting down at the table in the reading room, looking at the /Draco Mysterium/.

**Omi:** "Now that Tubbimura has the Horde of Haiku, there's no way we'll figure out what these inscriptions mean."

**Rai:** "Or figure out how to open it."

**Clay:** "At least we have the Ninja Sash."

**Kimiko:** "It's too bad there isn't a website version of it, hacking it would be easy."

**Omi:** "This book is leaving us in suspenders."

**Rai:** "That's not even close."

The room suddenly became dark and the book glowed. The young monks starred in awe. The book slowly opened by itself and stopped glowing.

**Rai:** "Dude! That was off the hook!"

They looked at the pages of the book, it had the same writing as the scriptions in the underground temple.

**Kimiko:** "I can't read this."

**Clay:** "Neither of us can."

**Rai:** "At least there are some pictures."

Aly looked at them carefully.

**Aly:** "I'm guessing this must be the battle Master Fung told us about before. And I'm also guessing that ugly looking monster is the Heylin King and the people in those cloaks must be the Mystics. If we had that Horde of Haiku, maybe we would've figure out what it says."

**Rai:** "I'm more concerned about this Heylin King dude."

**Omi:** "Let's worry about that later, right now we should be doing our chores."

**Raimundo, Aly, Clay and Kimiko:** "Right."

The monks hid the book and walked out of the room. Raimundo stood in front the doorway and looked back. _What made that book open by itself?_ He thought and walked away, to catch up with his friends. 


	7. Chapter 7

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**Chapter Seven: Inner Beauty**

((Kimiko's outfit: A long blue raincoat-like top over a black dress, and a pair of black socks and sneakers. The front part of her hair is light brown and it's in two pony tails. Aly's outfit: an army green jacket over her black sweater top over a pair of navy blue jeans, and a pair of brown Timberlake boots. She's also wearing a pair of small gold hoop earrings.))

**Detroit, Michigan**

It was a dark, cloudy, rainy day. The young monks were in the middle of a Xiaolin Showdown, they were after the **Pearl of LiBai**. But it was not a regular Showdown it was a ten way showdown! The game they were playing is Xiaolin Football; The Xiaolin Warrios (Raimundo, Clay, Omi, Kimiko, and Aly) versus the Heylin Side (Katnappe, Tubbimura, Vlad, Jack Spicer, and Le Mime). Dojo was a referee and Amber was a cheerleader.

**The Wager:******

**Xiaolin; Two Ton Tunic, Mikado Arms, Shroud of Shadows, the Ninja Sash, and the Mind Reader Conch.******

**Heylin Side; Mantis Flip Coin, Cat's Ear, Ju-Ju Flytrap, Thorn of Thuderbolt, and the Golden Finger.**

The score is a tie, 4-4; they need one more point to win. The Xiaolin warriors huddled to here out Aly's game plan since she's the one who suggest this challenge.

**Aly:** "Alright guys, listen up; Clay and Rai, you two defend, Kimiko when you get the ball to Omi, Omi pass the ball to anyone on our team who is open, and no Dojo or Amber do not count. Ready?"

She puts her hand put and everyone does the same.

**Raimundo, Omi, Clay, and Kimiko:** "Ready!"

**Aly:** "Okay! One, two, three..."

**Xiaolin Warriors:** "Go team!"

They were ready to play, but they were unaware Katnappe was using the Cat's Ear to eavesdrop them.

**Katnappe:** "Meow. Everyone got that?"

They nodded except Jack.

**Jack Spicer:** "I knew this was a bad day to get the Sheng Gong Wu. If only I knew where that Jade Talisman was maybe..."

**Katnappe:** "Can it you big baby! We've got a showdown to win, and take down that Aly-cat."

Le mime typed on his wrist communicator to talk, it sounds like a man from Jersey.

**Le mime:** "I think she's cute."

They starred at him and Katnappe hissed.

**Katnappe:** "What did you say?"

He ignored her question by doing a mime trick he picked at random. Everyone got into their positions. It was the Xiaolin Monks turn to have the ball. Everyone got into their positions. It was the Xiaolin Monks turn to have the ball.

**Aly:** "Water! Fire! Wind! Fire! Earth! Hut Hut! Hike!"

**Clay:** "Two Ton Tunic!"

**Omi:** "Mikado Arms!"

Clay and Omi ram into Tubbimura and Vlad. Aly tossed the ball to Raimundo.

**Katnappe:** "Hey! That wasn't their plan!"

**Kimiko:** "And that's why eavesdropping is a bad thing!"

She yelled behind her. Katnappe hissed as Raimundo tossed the football to Kimiko. She ran as fast as she could, but she got hit by Le mime's invisible wall. She was a little dizzy.

**Le mime:** "Ju-Ju Flytrap."

A bunch of bugs aimed at Kimiko. They buzzed around her face and she dropped the ball trying to get rid of them. Le mime grabbed the football and ran toward the Xiaolin Side. Omi sees him.

**Omi:** "Wudai Neptune-Water!"

He shot water at the ground creating a mud puddle. Le mime slipped and fell causing him to lose the ball. Omi grabbed the ball and ran toward the other side. He was able to dodge Tubbimura, and Jack Spicer, but Vlad got in his way and tossed the ball to Clay. He saw Katnappe standing in front of the goal. He knows he couldn't hurt a girl. Clay sees Aly in the open.

**Clay:** "Go long Aly!"

He passed the ball to Aly, and she grabbed the ball. She ran super fast to the goal. Katnappe tries to block her.

**Aly:** "Light!"

Aly rammed into her, and Katnappe flew across the field and landed in a mud puddle. She made it to the goal; Xiaolin 5, Heylin Side 4. The monks cheered. The environment went back into a normal football field. Aly was partially covered with mud after that, but she didn't care, she smiles with joy. They've won all of the Sheng Gong Wu including the Pearl of LiBai. The monks congratulated Aly.

**Omi:** "You were on the wall Aly!"

**Aly:** "That's on the ball."

**Omi:** "That makes no sense."

**Le mime:** "Man! I knew I should've stayed in France! And I hate this stupid device! It doesn't even sound like me!"

**Rai:** "How can he tell?"

He whispered to the others. Aly walked over to Le mime.

**Clay:** "What is she doing?"

She took a look at it and typed in a code.

**Aly:** "Give it a try."

Le mime tested it.

**Le mime:** "Bonjour? Une, du, twa..."

He sounded French. Le mime smiled and hugged Aly briefly.

**Le mime:** "Mercy mademoiselle! You are very sweet!"

He walks away and Aly returns to her friends.

**Aly:** "I know I shouldn't help him but I kept my guard up so you know."

**Kimiko:** "It's okay Al, I didn't like that Jersey accent anyway."

**Rai:** "Yeah, it was so annoying."

After Vlad, Tubbimura, Le mime, and Jack Spicer left, Katnappe got really mad and walked up to the Xiaolin Warriors.

**Katnappe:** "You guys cheated!"

**Aly:** "Excuse me? I'm not the one who has a bad habit of eavesdropping. Besides..."

She tilted her sunglasses down revealing the Crystal Glasses.

**Aly:** "I knew your every move, and every game plan."

**Katnappe:** "I can't believe I lost to a rough and tumble tomboy like you! I bet that's why you don't have a boyfriend."

Katnappe walked away.

**Omi:** "Grrr, that Katnappe!"

**Aly:** "Forget it Omi, the important thing is now we won eleven Sheng Gong Wu."

**Clay:** "Al's right. Now let's get a move on partners."

**Dojo:** "Good thinking, I don't want to stick around for a heavy rain storm."

He transformed into a big dragon and the monks hopped on him except Aly. She stood for a short moment.

**Rai:** "Hey Al, are you alright?"

**Aly:** "What? Oh yeah, I'm okay. I just got a little dazed."

She ran toward Dojo, grabbed a seat, and they flew back to China.

**Xiaolin Temple/The Sheng Gong Wu Vault**

Dojo was checking off the Sheng Gong Wu they've won on his list.

**Dojo:** "Let's see we have; the Ton Tunic, Mantis Flip Coin, Mikado Arms, the Golden Finger, the Shroud of Shadows, the Ju-Ju Flytrap, the Ninja Sash, Thorn of Thunderbolt, the Crystal Glasses and the two newest additions to the Sheng Gong Wu Vault are the Cat's Ear and the Pearl of Libai. Whew, I've never seen this much Sheng Gong Wu since I had that rash one year ago."

**Kimiko:** "Yyyeah. Anyway Aly, you did an excellent job out there!"

**Aly:** "So not the drama."

She said coyly.

**Rai:** "Are you kidding? You totally kicked butt, especially Katnappe's."

**Omi:** "You were most amazing!"

**Clay:** "You should get a medal for that."

**Aly:** "Aw come on you guys, you're making me blush."

Suddenly Raimundo puts his arm around her shoulders, gives her a nuggie. They both laughed out load.

**Aly:** "Haha, stop it Rai! Haha!"

**Rai:** "You deserve it Al!"

Aly stops laughing after hearing that nickname and stops rubbing her head.

**Clay:** "We better get inside, and get our grub on."

**Omi:** "Yes, we must provide substance for our next fight against evil."

Everyone heads out the door, when they got outside, Aly stood for a minute.

**Kimiko:** "Aly? Aren't you coming?"

**Aly:** "Um, actually I'm not really hungry, you go ahead."

**Kimiko:** "Are you sure?"

**Aly:** "I'm sure."

**Kimiko:** "Okay, but incase you are, I'll save you some."

She catches up with Raimundo, Clay, and Omi. Aly walks in the other direction toward the restroom with her head hung low. She takes a good look in the bathroom mirror. Aly sighs as she reminisces the times she hangs out with the boys; teaching Omi kickboxing, arm wrestling with Raimundo, and a soda drinking contest with Clay. Aly stops reminiscing.

_Maybe I do look a little boyish._ She thought.

Aly walked out of the restroom to turn in early. She suddenly overhears her friends talking.

**Omi:** "Aly was the male out there!"

**Clay:** "That's the man, and she was kind of."

**Rai:** "Are you kidding, she is a monster!"

**Kimiko:** "Hey you guys that's not nice!"

Even her friends thought she was rough. Aly walked through her double curtains; the first curtain was dark blue with a big picture of Earth on it, and second curtain were a bunch of strands of colorful beads. She lies down on the futon, staring at the ceiling and falls asleep.

**3:15 am in the Morning**

Aly woke up and started looking for her makeup kit. She sees the make up kit on the floor and grabs it. She also took a look at her clothes on the hanger, the first half side is full of jeans, long T's, sneakers, and boots she normally wears and the second half is full of skirts, baby-tees, dresses, and a bunch of other girly stuff her mom keeps sending her. Aly grabs some clothes and shoes. She ran to the restroom for the biggest makeover of her life. She was about to enter, but she sees Master Fung walking down the hallway.

**Master Fung:** "Aly?"

**Aly:** "Morning Master Fung."

She bowed to him.

**Master Fung:** "It's kind of early to get up."

**Aly:** "Oh...I couldn't sleep, so I thought I take a walk."

**Master Fung:** "Really? Are you taking your stuff along with you?"

**Aly:** "Well...I...I was going to leave them in the restroom when I come back?"

Master Fung eyed her with disbelief.

**Aly:** "Okay, Katnappe called me a tomboy, and my friends say I'm a monster."

**Master Fung:** "Are you sure that's what you're friends said?"

**Aly:** "Yes Master Fung."

**Master Fung:** "Well I won't stop you, but I will tell you this; a person may use mask to hide a face, but not hide the person's true self."

**Aly:** "Thanks Master Fung, but I can assure you, it's only a project."

She bows to Master Fung again and walks inside the restroom. Aly looked at the mirror again with a determined look on her face.

**Aly:** "Time for an upgrade."

She said as she pulls out the bottle of astringent and a cotton pad.

**7:45 am in the Morning**

The Young Monks gathered around the Training Field after Dojo announced a Sheng Gong Wu got activated.

**Rai:** "Where's Aly?"

**Omi:** "I don't know, I've been asking myself the same question this morning."

**Clay:** "I haven't seen since last night."

**Kimiko:** "I'm worried about her."

**Clay:** "Why's that?"

**Kimiko:** "Aly seemed pensive."

**Dojo:** "I'm sure she's around here, somewhere."

They heard her voice coming from behind.

**Aly:** "Hey guys! Sorry I took so long! Master Fung told me what's going on!"

Raimundo turned around.

**Rai:** "Well it's about t...huh? Whoa!"

The others turned around and were surprised.

**Omi:** "Oh my."

**Kimiko:** "Aly?"

**Clay:** "Well I'll be."

Aly stood in front of them, wearing an orange and pink horizontal stripped sweater (which exposes her bellybutton) with short sleeves, a low orange skirt, a pair of brown sling-backs, and a gold bracelet. She had hair ironed; partly straight and partly curly. Aly also has sunlit bronzer, light blush, light brown eye shadow, black mascara, pink lipstick, and light pink nail polish on her fingernails. Raimundo's eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped.

**Dojo:** "There's something different about you, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

**Omi:** "Aly, you don't look like yourself, but you look absolutely wondrous."

**Aly:** "Tada."

**Kimiko:** "Since when do you where skirts?"

**Aly:** "I felt like wearing one?"

**Clay:** "You sure look perty Aly."

**Dojo:** "Comon, have to go, like now?"

**Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Aly:** "Okay."

**Omi:** "Raimundo? Hello?"

Raimundo snapped out of it.

**Rai:** "Huh? What? Uh, yeah, let's go."

Dojo turned into travel mode, Raimundo, Clay, Omi and Kimiko hopped on.

**Rai:** "Hey Aly, need a hand?"

**Aly:** "No, I'm good."

Aly hopped on and they took off.

**Aly:** "So what Sheng Gong Wu are we getting today?"

**Dojo:** "The thorn of Tectonic. It's kind of like the Thorn of Thunderbolt, except this powerful Sheng Gong Wu that turns your enemy's Earth Shen Gong Wu to your advantages."

**Omi:** "How are these two different?"

**Dojo:** "Well, they both have different effects; the Thorn of Thunderbolt is a lightening Sheng Gong Wu, and the Thorn of Tectonic is an Earth Sheng Gong Wu."

**Kimiko:** "Wild."

**Clay:** "Where did you stash it?"

**Dojo:** "I think somewhere on an island off of Sweden, I forgot the name of it."

**Aly:** "That would be Gotland in the Baltic Sea."

Raimundo stares at her.

**Aly:** "Raimundo, why are you looking at me like that?"

**Rai:** "I never noticed the color of your eyes before, they look like gems."

**Aly:** "Gracious (thank you)."

_Something's up._ Kimiko thought.

**Omi:** "I was sure you were staring at her waist."

**Rai:** "Wha? But, that's not true!"

He blushes.

**Dojo:** "There it is, Gotland, just like Aly said."

They landed near a village and started to look for the Thorn of Tectonic.

**Dojo:** "It's very close, my head is super sore!"

**Clay:** "Can you still sense it?"

**Dojo:** "A little, the last time I remember, I hid it somewhere...ouch! Sorry kids, you're on your own on this one. This headache is killing me."

**Rai:** "Omi, you and Kimiko check out first half of the village, Clay, you and Dojo will check the other half, and Aly and I will check out the rest."

**Kimiko:** "How about I'll go with Aly and you go with Omi."

**Omi:** "Let's meet back here in an hour."

The young monks spilt up in different directions to find the activated Sheng Gong Wu. Aly and Kimiko were looking around near the water. Aly stops for a minute to take a breather.

**Aly:** "How do other girls wear these shoes?"

**Kimiko:** "Okay Aly, what's up?"

**Aly:** "What are you talking about?"

**Kimiko:** "You've been acting weird since last night and I want to know if you're okay. So spill it."

**Aly:** "Alright, remember when Katnappe called me a tomboy? Well, I thought she was just being a sore loser, but then I overheard you guys calling me 'the man' and 'a monster', so it got me thinking..."

**Kimiko:** "Let me clarify that, what those guys said last night were complements. I thought they were insulting you too but they told me they were saying you were so cool at the showdown."

**Aly:** "Really?

**Kimiko:** "Yeah. And had it occurred to you the other reason Katnappe called you a tomboy because she was jealous that you get to hangout with the boys?"

**Aly:** "I guess not."

**Kimiko:** "You know Aly, I sometimes envy you."

**Aly:** "Why would you be envious?"

**Kimiko:** "Because you know what a guy thinks, you're never afraid to get dirty, and you like to do boy stuff. But there's also another side of you that's artsy, smart, gentle, insightful, and sweet. What I'm trying to say is you're like ying and yang; you can still do boy stuff and do girl stuff too, and that's what we like about you."

**Aly:** "I just wish I can look a little boyish and girlish."

**Kimiko:** "Tell you what, when this is over I'll help you out with a new look, a look that will represent both your sides."

**Aly:** "Thanks Kimiko."

**Kimiko:** "You're welcome."

Kimiko notices an object glowing near a frozen pond.

**Kimiko:** "Hey look! What's that?"

**Aly:** "It's the Thorn of Tectonic!"

She ran toward it, when Aly got there, sees discovers that the Sheng Gong Wu is in the ice.

**Aly:** "Quick contact the others!"

She said as she carefully walks on the ice.

**Kimiko:** "On it!"

Kimiko pulls out her cell phone to call the boys. Aly rummages through the bag to find a Sheng Gong Wu to help her get the Sheng Gong Wu out of the ice. Raimundo, Omi, Clay, and Dojo arrived the moment they received the call. Aly pulls put the Fist of Tebigong.

**Rai:** "Aly! Are you okay?"

**Omi:** "How did she get all the way over there?"

**Clay:** "Do you need any help?"

**Kimiko:** "Relax guys she's fine, Aly has got everything covered."

**Aly:** "Fist of Tebigong."

She gently taps the knuckles on the ice, and made a few cracks, Aly moves them out of the way, and pulls it out.

**Aly:** "I got it!"

She stood up and all of the sudden she fell into the icy cold water.

**Aly:** "Ahhhh!"

**Rai, Omi, Clay, and Kimiko:** "Aly!"

**Dojo:** "Oh no!"

**Rai:** "Hang on Aly, I'll save you!"

He steps on the ice and slips.

**Rai:** "Ouch!"

He crawls on the ice, preventing him from slipping.

_Oh no, I'm not going to make it!_ Raimundo thought. He sees Aly's hand, and she was standing in front of him.

**Rai:** "I'll be right there Aly!"

**Aly:** "What do I look like, a damsel in distress?"

She held up the Thorn of Tectonic when a white cat jumped up and bit her hand, which made her drop it.

**Aly:** "Ow!"

It was one of Katnappe's genetically altered super kittens and it grabbed the Sheng Gong Wu. The kitten ran toward it's master.

**Katnappe:** "Purrrfect."

**Aly:** "Hey! Give that back Kat-litter!"

**Katnappe:** "Oh look it's the tomboy. Nice outfit."

**Aly:** "At least I'm not wearing a corny cat suit!"

Katnappe hissed at Aly.

**Katnappe:** "Kitties, attack!"

They jumped into the air and were ready to pounce. The young monks jumped into action to give Aly a hand.

**Rai:** "Shoku-Wind!"

**Omi:** "Wudai Neptune-Water!"

Their combine powers froze them. Katnappe took the wu and ran off, but Clay grabbed her before she could escape. She accidentally dropped the Thorn of Tectonic and Kimiko caught it before it hits the ground. Katnappe side-kicked Clay in the stomach and launched flying mini buzz saws from her battle wrists at Kimiko. She dodged them by leaping into the air and she landed on the ice, but she slipped and the wu flew. Aly saw it and started skating to catch it with her brown slingbacks, so did Katnappe, and they both caught it.

**Katnappe:** "Aly, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! I wager the Woozy Shooter for your Fist of Tebigong!"

**Aly:** "I accept it! And I Shen Yi Bu Dare you, my Air-Borne Belt against your Neptune Helmet."

**Katnappe:** "Fine, the challenge will be figure skating, first one to get the highest score wins. Le mime will be one of the judges."

**Dojo:** "And so will I!"

**Aly:** "Agreed, let's go Xiaolin Showdown!"

The entire frozen pond turned into a fancy ice skating area. Katnappe's suit turned into an ice skating dress with cat ears, Aly is wearing an ice skating dress version of her ninja suit.

**Katnappe:** "Finally, a sport that I'll definitely win."

**Aly:** "A wise man once said; don't count your chickens before they hatch."

**Kimiko:** "That's telling her Aly!"

**Aly and Katnappe:** "Gong Yi Tempai!"

They started ice skating.

**Katnappe:** "Woozy Shooter."

She blew a purple haze towards Aly.

**Aly:** "Air Borne Belt!"

She started levitate and flew upward to dodge the haze.

**Omi:** "I wonder what these two new Sheng Gong Wu do?"

Clay pulled out the scroll to check them out.

**Clay:** "The Air-Borne Belt allows the user to levitate and fly, and the Neptune Helmet will manipulate the air around the user to create a tiny hurricane. The created hurricane will move around with the helmet being inside the hurricane's eye."

**Rai:** "Come on Al! You can do it!"

**Omi:** "Yes! Kick that cat's butt! Um...do cat's have butts?"

Aly and Katnappe's skate off was getting intense, they both did a bunch of ice skating stunts.

**Katnappe:** "Neptune Helmet!"

The hurricane spun around her.

**Aly:** "Fist of Tebigong!"

She slammed the Sheng Gong Wu into the ice creating a small harmless earthquake making Katnappe fall and lose the Neptune Helmet. The young monks cheered for her!

**Katnappe:** "You rough and tumble gals are so typical."

**Aly:** "In case you haven't noticed Katnappe, some girls like me can be other things too. Let me demonstrate."

Aly skates a little and starts to pick up speed. She pulled a quadruple axel and spun around gracefully. Everyone's eye bugged out with astonishment. There was only fifteen seconds left.

**Katnappe:** "Hmph, if you can do it, I can do it better."

She did the same procedure just like Aly did but instead when she landed Katnappe wobbled. The timer stopped it was time to check the judges. Dojo and Le mime wrote down the scores. Katnappe's was a 7 and a 9. Katnappe grinned evilly. And now it was Aly's turn, the score for her was 10 and a 10. She won the showdown!

**Katnappe:** "What?"

**Aly:** "Yes!"

The ice area changed back into a normal frozen pond. Aly skated back to the Young Monks with the Woozy Shooter, Fist of Tebigong, Neptune Helmet, and the Air-Borne-Belt in her arms. They all congratulated her.

**Rai:** "You go girl!"

**Omi:** "You're the grenade!"

**Kimiko:** "He means you're the bomb."

**Clay:** "I can't believe you pulled of a quadruple axel! That was amazing!"

**Aly:** "Thanks guys."

They hear Katnappe yelling at Le mime.

**Katnappe:** "I can't believe you gave her a 10! Why?"

Le mime threw his device to the ground and plugged his ears. She kept yelling at him as the young monks got on Dojo's back and flew away.

**Xiaolin Temple**

The Raimundo, Clay, and Omi were sharpening up their skills in the training field.

**Clay:** "I wonder where those two girls went."

**Rai:** "Who knows, I'm just glad Aly is her old self."

**Omi:** "I thought you liked the new Aly."

**Rai:** "Well the new Aly was to passive, I like the old Aly because she never backs down, and she's more fun to hangout with."

**Kimiko:** "Hey boys."

**Omi:** "Hello Kimiko, where's Aly?"

**Kimiko:** "She's coming."

Aly shows up, she was wearing light makeup.

**Clay:** "Hey Al, ready to train."

**Aly:** "Absolutely. What do you say we have a little combat practice?"

**Omi:** "I'm all down for it.

**Clay:** "That's all up for it, and so am I."

**Kimiko:** "Ditto."

Clay, Omi, and Kimiko ran off to start.

**Rai:** "Hey Al?"

**Aly:** "Yeah Rai?"

**Rai:** "You look nice."

**Aly:** "Thanks Rai. Come on, last one to the combat area has to do bathroom duty for the next three weeks."

**Rai:** "Huh? No way I'm doing that again!"

He ran off to catch up.

[Fade to black] 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: The Birthday Girl**

**Somewhere near Bucharest, Romaina**

Clay Bailey was in the middle of a showdown with a big fat red one eyed monster called Cyclops. The wu they are after is the Komori Sword. According to the Ancient Scroll of the Sheng Gong Wu, it allows the user to hang upside down like a bat and fight well in the dark. It was hidden in a cave on the mountain side but Cyclops ripped it apart because his hand were too big. Luckily the Xiaolin Warriors were able to show up in time. Clay hopped off Dojo's back and grabbed the wu the same time Cyclops did. He challenged the big oaf to a Xiaolin Showdown; he wagered the Lasso Boa Boa for the Sphere of Yun. The game he suggested was called 'who can capture who' first. It was simple whoever captures the other wins. The landscape changed into a spooky arena. Everything started out okay, but Cyclops got Clay cornered.

**Jack Spicer:** "That's right Cyclops! You got him now!"

**Omi:** "Don't give down Clay!"

**Dojo:** "Up."

**Omi:** "That too."

**Aly:** "I don't know what's worse; fighting a monster or his body odor, yuck."

**Kimiko:** "I agree. Bleh."

**Rai:** "Come on Clay!"

Clay looked up and sees the Cyclops' stupid hairstyle. The creature was about to call the name of his wu, when Clay used the lasso to hit him in the eye. Cyclops cried and yelled from the pain. He dropped the Sphere of Yun and used both hands to cover it. Clay was able to catch him by lassoing the monster's goofy hair. The showdown was over and Clay won. The Xiaolin Warriors left Jack Spicer and Cyclops arguing.

**Xiaolin Temple**

It was a breezy morning. Aly was in her room talking to her mom with her computer cam. Her mom has a little tanned skin, long burnet hair, blue eyes and wearing a scientist coat.

**Mrs. Sarah Tanner (Aly's mom):** "Are you sure you don't want a little Birthday party? Not even a small gathering with your friends?"

**Aly:** "Mom, I'm sure. Besides I'm too busy saving the world from evil to have one."

**Mrs. Sarah Tanner (Aly's mom):** "Okay Aly I understand, you're getting to that age now. But don't forget, no matter now old you get, you will always be my little Pumpkin Pixie Princess."

**Aly:** "Kay mom, talk to you later."

**Mrs. Sarah Tanner (Aly's mom):** "Yeah, I better continue with one of my projects. Bye."

Her mom logged off and Aly sighed. She turned around and bumped into someone on her way out, it was Kimiko. Half of her body was covered by the Shroud of Shadows.

**Aly:** "How much did you hear?"

**Kimiko:** "Everything."

**Next scene: Hallway**

Aly and Kimiko were walking down the hallway.

**Kimiko:** "So when is your birthday and how old you're going to be?"

**Aly:** "October 14th, and I'll be 13."

**Kimiko:** "Cool! The the big 1-3!"

**Aly:** "Hai (yes), just promise me you won't do anything inane (silly) like throwing me a party."

**Kimiko:** "Why?"

**Aly:** "I'm just not up to it."

**Kimiko:** "It's okay, I understand. My lips are sealed."

**Aly:** "Arigato gozaimasu (thank you very much)."

**Kimiko:** "Do itashimashite (you're welcome)."

**In the kitchen**

Clay, Omi, Dojo, Amber, and Raimundo were having breakfast, when Kimiko arrived.

**Kimiko:** "Hey guys."

**Clay:** "Mornin Kimiko."

**Omi:** "Good Morning."

**Rai:** "Hey girl what's up?"

**Kimiko:** "Guess who's birthday is coming up?"

**Dojo:** "Aw, you remembered."

**Omi:** "But Dojo, you're birthday was nine months ago."

**Dojo:** "Oh yeah. I fogot. Amber?"

**Amber:** "Nope."

**Kimiko:** "It's Aly's birthday, it's on October 14th."

**Clay:** "Isn't that a few days from now?"

**Omi:** "Why didn't she tell us?"

**Rai:** "Hello, girls like to drop hints when their birthday is coming up, that's when you throw them a surprise party."

**Kimiko:** "I'm afraid we can't do that."

**Amber:** "Why not?"

**Kimiko:** "I promised her I wouldn't."

**Dojo:** "Well that's a bummer."

**Omi:** "But the day of her birth should be celebrated."

**Clay:** "Did she say why?"

Amber hears footsteps.

**Amber:** "Shhh, she's coming."

Aly enters the kitchen and helps herself to some breakfast.

**Aly:** "Morning everyone."

**Raimundo, Clay, Omi, Dojo, and Amber:** "Morning."

**Kimiko:** "Good morning...Pumpkin Pixie Princess."

**Rai, Clay, Omi, Amber, and Dojo:** "Pumpkin Pixie Princess?"

Aly froze in embarrassment and the other monks laughed.

**Chase Young's Lair**

Chase Young was meditating in the throne room with a bunch of candles floating around him. Wuya entered the room.

**Chase Young:** "Wuya, you know I do like to be interrupted when I'm meditating."

**Wuya:** "We haven't gotten a single wu since our fight with that girl. You better have a good excuse Chase."

**Chase Young:** "As a matter of fact I do, I have a plan that will destroy the young monks once and for all, especially that Aly girl."

**Wuya:** "Again with Aly. Aly, Aly, Aly, it's always about Aly! Why are you wasting your time with that Dragon in Training?"

**Chase Young:** "When the time is right, I'll tell you."

**Wuya:** "Grrrr, I'm sick and tired of waiting."

Wuya leaves Chase Young alone. He summons his fallen warriors. All the tigers, lions, and panthers gathered around. Then an eyeball like orb pops out of nowhere in front of him. The orb shows the monks at the riverside.

**Chase Young:** "All I need now is the perfect moment to strike."

**Meanwhile at the Riverside (Near the Temple)**

The monks were chilling out at the riverside after training and chores. Aly and Kimiko are playing Frisbee while the boys were chatting.

**Rai:** "I think we should have the party at the meditation room."

**Omi:** "But Kimiko said Aly doesn't want one."

**Rai:** "True, but she didn't say we would throw her one. That way, Kimiko won't break her promise."

**Clay:** "I dunno Rai, if we do would Aly be mad?"

**Rai:** "Come on, this is her 13th birthday party, no teen would ever miss that out. Once she sees the party we throw, she would be too psyched to remember what she said."

**Omi:** "Let's hope she doesn't yell at us."

**Clay:** "Okay fine, but we have to keep those two girls in the dark from finding out."

**Rai:** "Okay so here's what I'm thinking..."

The boys begin planning for Aly's suprise party.

**Next Day: Zen Garden**

Aly was practicing her tai chi, when she saw Omi carrying a big box.

**Aly:** "Hey Omi."

**Omi:** "WHAT?"

He freaked out and dropped the box.

**Aly:** "Nothing, I was just saying hi."

**Omi:** "Oh. I knew that."

**Aly:** "You're so jumpy lil bro."

((That's what Aly calls Omi, they're not related, it's just a cute nickname for him.))

Omi giggles nervously while he picked up the box.

**Aly:** "Need a hand?"

**Omi:** "No, no, of course not, it's not like I'm hiding anything important. By the way...um...I have a scurvy question for you."

**Aly:** "I think you mean /survey/."

**Omi:** "That's it. Um...what's your favorite animal?"

**Aly:** "I guess my favorite animal would be a fox. Why?"

**Omi:** "No reason."

He giggles nervously again and runs away.

**Aly:** "That was weird, oh well."

She shrugged and continued her tai chi.

**The day after that: Scroll Room**

Aly was reading some scrolls to study a little history about the Xiaolin Monks. Clay entered the room and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around.

**Clay:** "Howdy Miss Aly."

**Aly:** "Oh hey Clay, sup?"

**Clay:** "Nothing much, you look a little tired."

**Aly:** "Well, I kept having that same dream. I either need to count more sheep or a new mat."

She said as she turned back and rubbed her eyes.

**Clay:** "I bet you would like one of those dream catchers."

**Aly:** "Yeah I wish. By the way, do you know what's up with Omi, he's been acting..."

Clay was gone the moment she turned around.

**Aly:** "...strange?"

**Cut to next scene: Training Field**

Aly just finished her pull ups and was going to do some sit ups when Raimundo showed up.

**Aly:** "Hi Raimundo."

**Rai:** "Hola (Hello) Aly, need a partner?"

**Aly:** "Okay, just as long you don't go weird on me."

**Rai:** "Wha?"

She sat down and lied on her back with her feet planted to the ground and her knees up in the air. Raimundo kneeled down to pin down Aly's feet.

**Aly:** "Clay and Omi were acting strange, well mostly Omi."

She said the moment she started her sit ups.

**Rai:** "What did they do?"

**Aly:** "Well, Omi was stuttering and giggling a lot, and in the scroll room, Clay left before I finished my question about Omi."

**Rai:** "You how us guys are, we get a little bit busy."

**Aly:** "True."

So far she did 12 sit ups.

**Aly:** "So what are you up to?"

**Rai:** "Me? I was kind of...uh..."

**Aly:** "You don't have to tell me if it's personal."

**Rai:** "Oh...okay."

Aly finished her sit ups and they both stood up.

**Aly:** "Thanks Rai."

She walks away from him. When Aly was out of sight, Dojo and Amber showed up.

**Rai:** "Got anything?"

**Dojo:** "Nope, nothing, goose egg. What are we looking for?"

**Amber:** "Dojo, Raimundo wants to know what to get Aly for her birthday, duh."

**Dojo:** "Oh yeah."

**Rai:** "Forget it."

He walks away with his head hung low.

**Amber:** "Poor Raimundo."

**Dojo:** "Poor Raimundo? Poor us. We don't have anything to get Aly!"

**Amber:** "Hm...Dojo do you have any colored paper on you?"

**Dojo:** "Yeah why?"

**Amber:** "Come on."

She grabbed Dojo's claw and they both slithered toward a different direction.

**Next Day: Aly's room**

Aly was looking through her photo albums. Someone knocked on the wooden post. She hid one of her albums under her pillow and quickly grabbed a Science Magazine.

**Aly:** "Come in."

Kimiko pushed away the curtain.

**Kimiko:** "Hey Aly."

**Aly:** "Hey Kimiko."

**Kimiko:** "Girl you're room is so cool."

Aly's poster of a Cresant moon is tapped on a wall over her pillow, her portable desk was placed on the right side her bed with her laptop computer, MP3 player, cell phone, and cell phone charger on top of it, her box full of books and CD's are placed on the left side of her room, her stereo/CD player and headphones are placed next to it, and her rack full of clothes are hung over them.

**Aly:** "Thanks."

**Kimiko:** "You wanna take a hike?"

**Aly:** "Sure, I could use a walk."

She stood up and they both walked out the door. When they were out of sight, Omi started to put up the decorations in the dining room, Clay started baking the cake, Amber and Dojo began to send out invitations. Dojo handed Master Fung one.

**Master Fung:** "I already know when the party is Dojo, you told me before."

**Dojo:** "Well, I just like to remind you."

**Master Fung:** "Have you seen Raimundo?"

**Dojo:** "Not sure. I'm sure he's around here some where."

**Amber:** "Oh, I hope he's okay."

**Master Fung:** "Why would you say that?"

**Amber:** "He wanted to give Aly something special for her birthday."

**Meanwhile**

Raimundo was leaning against the bridge looking pensive and melancholy as he stares at the water. Aw man I gotta find a present for Aly before tomorrow. He thought and started walking along the riverside. He walked further and further, but then he tripped over a rock and fell into the river. Raimundo kneeled up and sees something shining in the water.

**Rai:** "Huh?"

He stood up and walked toward it. Raimundo dove into the water to get a closer look.

**Chase Young's Lair**

Chase Young summoned his tiger warriors.

**Chase Young:** "My fellow warriors, you know what to do."

The tigers left Chase Young's throne room to begin their mission. Wuya entered after they left.

**Wuya:** "This better work Chase, and I hope we'll get some wu after this."

**Chase Young:** "Patience Wuya, once this is over, we'll have something more valuable than wu."

**Dining Room**

Clay enters the room.

**Omi:** "The decorations are done!"

**Clay:** "And so is the cake, check it out."

Clay shows the others the a cake coverd on white frosting and has chocolate letters that says _Happy Birthday Aly!_ on it.

**Omi:** "Let's hope Dojo doesn't get his claws on it."

**Dojo:** "I heard that."

**Clay:** "You think Aly would like it?"

**Amber:** "I'm sure she will."

**Omi:** "Ooo, I can't wait to see Aly's face once she sees all of this!"

Suddenly the tigers showed up.

**Dojo and Amber:** "Yikes!"

They both ran and hide.

**Clay:** "Looks like we've got some party crashers."

**Omi:** "Well they definitely picked a wrong day to mess with us."

One of the tigers growled at them.

**Omi:** "Tiger warriors, you better leave now or suffer a humiliating defeat!"

The tigers turned into vicious warriors; a knight, an African man, and a samurai.

**Clay:** "I forgot they can do that."

The fight began.

**Back at the river**

Raimundo was swimming around deeper and deeper into the water. He finally sees it. He grabbed it and took a look at it. _Oh yeah! This is perfect!_ Raimundo thought and swam up to the surface. He walked toward the river side and sat down.

**Rai:** "Aly is going to love...whatever it is."

Then a shadowy figure loomed over him. Raimundo turned around and saw an Amazon female warrior. He stood up quickly and got into a fighting stance.

**Rai:** "Sorry babe, but this little item is for my friend."

He put the stone in his pocket and they both fought.

**In the Woods**

Aly and Kimiko were on their hike.

**Kimiko:** "Nice day isn't it?"

**Aly:** "You want to know why I don't want a birthday party, don't you."

**Kimiko:** "Yeah I do. So what's the real reason?"

**Aly:** "Okay, the real reason why I don't want a birthday party is..."

**Kimiko:** "Yeah?"

**Aly:** "Well...I'm homesick."

**Kimiko:** "You are?"

**Aly:** "Yes, I'm sad because this is the first time being away from my friends and family, especially on my birthday."

**Kimiko:** "Aly, I know how you feel, sometimes I get a little homesick and so do the others."

Aly sighed.

**Kimiko:** "You really wanted a party don't you?"

**Aly:** "Yes I do, but I've been putting it off for awhile, what with saving the world and all. I didn't want anyone to make a big deal out of it."

**Kimiko:** "It's okay Al, maybe we can..."

They both heard screams.

**Kimiko:** "Did you hear that?"

**Aly:** "It sounds like it came from different directions."

**Kimiko:** "We better get out of here."

**Aly:** "You've read my mind."

They ran toward the Xiaolin Temple, but then a couple of tigers stood in their way. Aly and Kimiko stood their ground.

**Aly:** "You better get out of our way!"

**Kimiko:** "I think you better set this one out. These aren't you're ordinary tigers."

**Aly:** "What do you mean?"

The tigers transformed; one was an Aztec warrior and the other was dressed up like a wolf.

**Aly:** "Whoa!"

Kimiko pulled out her elemental Shen Gong Wu and her Wudai weapon.

**Kimiko:** "Aly, go back to the temple and get help, I'll take care of them."

**Aly:** "No way! I'm not going to leave you behind!"

**Kimiko:** "Just go! I'll be fine!"

She placed her hand in the pouch getting ready to fire.

**Kimko:** "Cat's Eye Draco-Arrow Sparrow-Fire!"

She tossed several golden firebirds and they flew toward them. When the birds exploded the smoke blinded the fallen warriors.

**Kimko:** "Now's you're chance! Go!"

Aly ran pass the warriors and headed toward the temple. _I've got to get help!_ She thought. Aly made it, and looked around to find the others but all she found was a big mess. Aly checked the dining room and saw ripped streamers, conffetti, and pieces of birthday cake all over the place. _They were planning a party for me._ Aly thought as she stood in front of it. She heard something whimpering underneath the porch, Aly looked down and sawe Dojo and Amber. They both slithered out.

**Dojo and Amber:** "Aly!"

**Aly:** "Dojo! Amber! What happened?"

**Dojo:** "Clay and Omi got captured by Chase Young's warriors! And I have no doubt they've got Raimundo too."

**Aly:** "I know, we heard some screaming in the woods. Kimiko ans I ran into them as well."

**Amber:** "Where is she?"

**Aly:** "She's fighting alone, but told me to come here and get help."

**Master Fung:** "Something tells me this is all part of Chase Young's plan."

Master Fung appeared out of nowhere.

**Aly:** "What do you mean?"

**Master Fung:** "His plan was to make sure the five of you were alone and pick you off one by one."

**Amber:** "But why didn't they get Aly?"

A little crow flew into the dining room with a note tied to it's foot. Aly took the note and the bird flew away.

**Aly:** "Something tells me this note will reveal everything that has been going on today."

She took a good look at the note.

**Dojo:** "Well? What does it say?"

**Aly:** "It says: Meet me at my lair with the Draco Mysterium at 8:00 pm. Do not bring any wu, or else. And come alone."

**Amber:** "Oh no."

[Fade to black]

**In the Meditation Hall**

Aly, Master Fung, Dojo, and Amber sat around figuring out what to do.

**Aly:** "This is insane."

**Amber:** "I'll say."

**Dojo:** "What is this Draco Mysterium?"

**Aly:** "I think it might be that book we found in that old temple underground."

**Master Fung:** "If Chase Young knows what it is, he night use it against us."

**Amber:** "But it's written in a language that is not of this world."

**Dojo:** "Yeah, how could he understand it?"

Aly suddenly got a shocked look on her face as she reminces her encouter with Tubbimura.

_Flashback_

**Aly:** "...why are you so interested in the Horde of Haiku?"

**Tubbimura:** "It's for a client, and that's all you need to know!"

_End Flashback_

**Aly:** "Chase Young has the Horde of Haiku!"

**Dojo:** "But I thought Tubbimura has it."

**Amber:** "Yeah."

**Aly:** "That's what Chase Young wants us to think."

**Dojo:** "Well now we've that all cleared up, what are we going to do about that ransom?"

**Aly:** "I'm not sure. It might be a trap to capture us and steal of of our wu, but if we don't meet his demands, the others will be finished."

**Amber:** "We're deifnately in a pickle now."

**Aly:** "You got any suggestions Master Fung?"

**Master Fung:** "I suggest you listen to the voice inside you, perhaps in may already know a way to save your friends and defeat Chase Young."

Aly pondered for a moment and was struck by a brillient idea.

**Aly:** "I got it!"

**Amber:** "You do? Glorious!"

**Dojo:** "Alright! Oh and just so you know, I want to help in anyway I can!"

**Aly:** "Good, because I need all the help I could get."

**Outside: Training Field**

It was 6:00 pm, Aly is wearing her seafoam green baby-t with a canary yellow sun on it and long white sleeves that covers her knuckles, a pair of blue baggy jeans, a pair of black sneakers, and a blue bandana with silver cresant moons and stars on it. Dojo got into travel mode and Aly hopped on his back with the book in her bag. Master Fung stood before them.

**Dojo:** "All set?"

**Aly:** "Yep."

**Master Fung:** "Are you sure you want to do this?"

**Aly:** "Trust me on this."

**Master Fung:** "I do trust you Ms. Tanner, be careful."

Aly nodded and they took off into the night sky.

**Chase Young's Lair**

The young monks were chained up and placed inside a cage. Kimiko told them what Aly told her.

**Rai:** "So, the real reason she doesn't want a party, was because she's homesick?"

**Kimiko:** "Yeah."

**Clay:** "Makes sense, sometimes I get homesick."

**Omi:** "Why would she be sick of her home?"

**Kimiko:** "No Omi, homesick means she misses her home, as in she misses friends and family."

**Omi:** "We're her friends, aren't we?"

**Clay:** "Of course we are partner."

**Rai:** "I hope Aly is okay, if Chase does anything to hurt her I will..."

He got interuppted by Chase Young.

**Chase Young:** "You'll what? Break me in two?"

He said teasingly. Raimundo got a little madder.

**Chase Young:** "Relax, I won't harm her...yet."

**Rai:** "Grrrr!"

Wuya enters the scene.

**Wuya:** "They're here."

**Omi:** "Here? For what?"

**Chase Young:** "I told her to bring a certain book called the _Draco Mysterium_ as an exchange for you're lives."

**Kimiko:** "The Draco Mysterium?"

Raimundo whispers to Kimiko.

**Rai:** "He must be talking about that book Aly and Amber found."

**Clay:** "What's the big deal? There's no way he could read the text."

**Rai:** "Unless he has the /Horde of Haiku/."

**Omi:** "And with it, he could translate the text!"

Chase turns to Wuya.

**Chase Young:** "Let our guest of honor come in, and tell her I'll be with her in a sec."

Wuya nodded and leaves.

**Clay:** "Why you old snake in the grass!"

Chase Young grinned evilly.

**Around the same time**

Aly and Dojo arrive at Chase Young's lair. The moment they landed, Dojo suddenly shivered all over, Aly stood stiff as she stared at the sight of it.

**Aly:** "This place is definitely scare central, population anyone who is insane enough to live inside a volcano."

**Dojo:** "You said it sister. So, now what?"

**Aly:** "Dojo, I need you to get out of here."

**Dojo:** "Okay I'll...what? Are you crazy? You could get analiated!"

**Aly:** "Just do this one thing for me."

He looked at her strangely.

**Dojo:** "If you say so, I just hide for a bit, is that alright?"

**Aly:** "That's just fine."

The stone door opens and Dojo hides behind one of the stone fangs. Wuya stood within the enterance.

**Wuya:** "Aly."

**Aly:** "Wuya."

**Wuya:** "Chase Young will ne with you shortly, in the meantime come in."

She stepped aside to let Aly in.

**Aly:** "Since when did you became Chase Young's secrectary?"

She asked rethorically as Aly entered. Wuya got irritated and tighted her grip. Aly walked through the torched lit hallway cautiously and tightened her grip on the bag. She sees a large wooden gate and it open upward automatically. Aly walked several steps forward toward the stairs. She sees the strange archcieture of Chase's lair. A few tigers appeared out of nowhere, blocking the exit behind her. Aly stopped for a moment. Chase Young stood on the top of the stairs holding a chain.

**Chase Young:** "Well, well, well, look what we have here. The birthday girl has arrived."

**Aly:** "Wait...how did you know?"

**Chase Young:** "One of my cats got some froasting on it's coat while they were caputring one of your friends."

**Aly:** "Where are they?"

**Chase Young:** "Patience, they're fine. See for yourself."

He pulled the chain hard, and the young monks walked up toward the top of the stairs. She gasped.

**Aly:** "Raimundo! Omi! Clay! Kimiko! Are you guys okay?"

**Rai:** "We're fine! Get out of here!"

**Aly:** "No! Not until I save you!"

**Kimiko:** "Aly! We don't want you to get hurt!"

**Clay:** "Yeah! That Chase Young is slimer than an oilslick!"

**Omi:** "Aly Tanner, what you're doing is most noble, but it's too risky!"

**Aly:** "I'll take my chances."

**Chase Young:** "You've got the book?"

She pulls out a black and gold framed book from her bag and puts it back inside. Chase Young snaps his fingers and two of her tigers appeared; One stood beside Aly, the other stood by him.

**Chase Young:** "On a count of three we switch, no slip ups."

**Aly:** "You better not doublecross me!"

**Chase Young:** "My dear, I may be evil, but I still keep my word."

**Aly:** "I hardly believe that."

**Chase Young:** "Ready?"

She sighed.

**Aly:** "Ready."

Chase Young placed the chain inside the tiger's mouth and Aly handed the pouch to the other tiger.

**Chase and Aly:** "1...2...3."

Both tigers started the switch. The moment the two tigers were in the middle of the stairs, a fireball appeared out of nowhere and was aiming at them. The tigers jumped out of the way before the fireball could hit them. The young monks did the same thing. The fireball made a load boom and left a crater on the stairs. Before the smoked cleared, the young monks broke the chains and ran down to the bottom of the stairs to join Aly. When the smoke finally cleared, Chase Young looked up to see Wuya, she was the one who threw the fireball.

**Chase Young:** "Wuya! Since when did you get your powers back?"

**Wuya:** "I've been practicing behind your back."

**Chase Young:** "I had everything under control before you started meddling!"

**Wuya:** "Oh please! You should be thanking me! You're trading the monks with a stupid book!"

Chase Young found the pouch with the _Draco Mysterium_ near his feet and picked it up.

**Chase Young:** "Big mistake Wuya, for you see the _Draco Mysterium_ has all the secrets of the Mystics from long ago. And with it, I could banish you."

Wuya gasped.

**Wuya:** "No!"

Chase Young pulled the book out of the bag and tossed the pouch away.

**Omi:** "We must stop him!"

**Aly:** "Omi it's okay."

**Omi:** "But he's going to..."

Chase slowly opened the book and was shocked. He became outraged.

**Chase Young:** "This a phonebook!"

He threw it down to the ground.

**Aly:** "Good thing those art lessons paid off."

**Chase Young:** "You doubled crossed me, now where is the real /Draco Mysterium/?"

**Aly:** "It's in the library of...NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Kimiko gave Aly a high five. Chase Young got mad and snapped his figers to summon his tigers.

**Clay:** "I had a feeling he would do that."

**Rai:** "Oh really? What was your first clue?"

He said sarcastically.

**Aly:** "You honestly think using these tigers would intimidate me?"

**Chase Young:** "I have ways of making you talk."

Chase Young jumped into the air and landed eight feet away from her.

**Kimiko:** "Need a little back up Aly?"

**Aly:** "Don't away, I'll be fine."

**Omi:** "Aly, I'm not saying you can't fight him, but please for the love of all what is left good in this world, don't with him, he is out of your league! Let us take care of him!"

**Aly:** "I appreciate the offer Omi, but you guys still haven't recovered from the ambush."

**Omi:** "But but..."

**Aly:** "Besides this could be our last chance to get back our wu."

**Clay:** "I don't know, sounds risky. Ahat do you think Raimundo?"

Raimundo pondered for a bit.

**Rai:** "Will you be okay fighting without any wu?"

Aly nodded.

**Rai:** "Okay, you can fight him, just be careful."

The young monks and the tigers backed away leaving Aly and Chase Young to fight. Both of them had a staredown. Tension and suspense filled the air.

**Chase Young:** "Shall we begin the showdown?"

**Aly:** "Let's."

They both got into their fighting stance.

**Aly and Chase:** "Gong Yi Tempai!"

While they were fighting, the young monks sneaked off to retrieve the wu, but Wuya got in their way.

**Wuya:** "Nobody is going anywhere!"

Raimundo whispered to the others.

**Rai:** "I'll take care of this fossil, you guys get the wu."

They agreed and ran off. Before Wuya could stop them, Raimundo used his powers to distract her.

**Rai:** "Shoku-wind!"

A giant gust of wind made Wuya tumble to the marbled floor. She got up with and angry look on her face.

**Wuya:** "I should've gotten rid of you when I had the chance. You'll pay this this!"

**Rai:** "Bring it."

Clay, Kimiko, and Omi were able to pass the jungle cats and started searching for the hidden wu in Chase's lair. Meanwhile the fight between Aly Tanner and Chase Young continued.

**Chase Young:** "Cougar Strike!"

Aly dodged his attack by flipping into the air and landed right behind him. He turn around, and Aly immediately used one of the moves she read about in the ancient scrolls.

**Aly:** "Repel the beast!"

She punched him in the chest, causing him to fly across the room and slammed into a wall. Chase was knocked out and Aly took a few deep breathes. He regained consciousness and peeled his body off the wall.

**Chase Young:** "I see you've learned a few new tricks."

**Aly:** "Actually 20, but who's counting."

**Chase Young:** "Too bad this will be your last birthday."

**Aly:** "Are we going to chat all night or are we going to fight?"

Chase ran towards her, but then Raimundo swooped in and knocked him out with an Eagle Strike.

**Rai:** "You okay Al?"

**Aly:** "I'm fine, what happened to Wuya?"

**Rai:**"She's a little 'tied up' at the moment. Now come on let's catch up with the others before they wake up."

**Aly:** "Right."

They both looked around, hoping to find their friends.

**Chase's Pavillion**

Clay, Kimiko, and Omi were still searching for the Shen Gong Wu. Aly and Raimundo showed up.

**Rai:** "Hey guys!"

**Omi:** "Raimundo! Aly! You're okay!"

**Rai:** "Did you find the wu?"

**Clay:** "Afraid not."

**Kimiko:** "We've searched this place high and low, but no Shen Gong wu. No Eagle Scope, no Wushan Gyser, no nothing."

**Rai:** "This is weird."

**Omi:** "It better if the wu is lost than in Chase Young's hands."

**Aly:** "I agree with Omi, let's just get out of here while we still can."

They were about to head for the exit but they found themselves surrounded by Chase Young, Wuya, and the jungle cats. They were out numbered, but the young monks were ready to fight.

**Chase Young:** "No one is going anywhere!"

**Rai:** "That's where you are wrong you..."

**Aly:** "Miserly Reptile?"

The monks stared at Aly with a puzzled look.

**Aly:** "Miserly means stingy or mean. I would've suggested recluse, which means a hermit or loner, but since Wuya is with him, miserly is the only word that popped out of my head."

**Rai:** "Good enough for me."

**Chase Young:** "Silence!"

He walked toward Aly.

**Chase Young:** "Dear dear Aly, do you honestly think you can defeat me?"

**Aly:** "I don't know, do _you_ honestly think you could use physical and pychological coercion (use of force to get someone to obey) to force us to surrender?"

When Aly asked him rethorically, the young monks' thoughts were racing through their minds; _What in tarnation?_ (Clay), _She has lost her brain!_ (Omi), _Aly, what were you thinking?_ (Kimiko), _I hope she knows what she's doing._ (Raimundo).

**Chase Young:** "Let's finish our little fight, and this time no one sneaks off."

The Jungle cats drove Raimundo, Omi, Clay, and Kimiko to a corner. Aly and Chase stood in the middle of the pavillion nine feet away from eachother.

**Omi:** "She can't fight Chase Young alone! We've got to do something!"

**Clay:** "There's nothing we can do Omi."

**Kimiko:** "Raimundo, how can you be so calm? Aren't you worried of what would happen to Aly?"

**Rai:** "I am, but I have a gut feeling she'll be alright."

**Kimiko:** "But..."

**Rai:** "Just trust me."

Back to Chase and Aly.

**Chase Young:** "Sounds like your friends have alot of faith in you."

He said mockingly.

**Aly:** "What about yours? Oops I'm sorry, but evil jungle cats don't count!"

Chase got irritated by her reply and transformed into a reptile monster. Aly was terrified on the inside, but she will not let her fears get in the way.

**Chase Young:** "Still feeling confident?"

He said in a creepy reptile-like tone.

**Aly:** "Yes I am."

**Wuya:** "Ugh, I hate it when monks keep their cool during a crisis."

The fight began. Chase tired to used his claws to rip her apart but Aly was able to dodge them. He grabbed her and slammed her to the hard floor.

**Chase Young:** "You might as well surrender, there's no way you can beat me at your level."

**Aly:** "Maybe you didn't hear the first time, I will not surrender. Now would you please...GET YOUR SlIMEY, COLD, SCALY HANDS OFF OF ME?"

Aly was able to get him off her by pushing him with both of her legs. Both of her white long sleeves were ripped from Aly's shirt as Chase flew across the room. The young monks cheered her on.

**Rai:** "Good job Aly!"

**Omi:** "Keep going!"

**Clay:** "You've got him on the run!"

**Kimiko:** "Go Aly!"

Dojo showed up descretely.

**Dojo:** "What did I miss?"

**Omi:** "Dojo! What great timing! Aly and Chase Young are having a showdown."

**Dojo:** "What? That wasn't part of the plan."

**Clay:** "What plan?"

**Dojo:** "Nothing, nothing, let's just watch the fight."

Aly suddenly got a major headache, there was a silver jagged diamonad on her forehead and it was bright white. She placed her hand on her forehead before anyone saw it. _What's going on?_ She thought. It disappeared the moment she removed her hand from her head. Aly suddenly heard a familiar voice. **/Can you hear me?/** _Who are you?_ **/I'm hear to help./** _You're that girl from my dream!_ **/Use your power to subdue the beast./** _My power?_ **/What you just felt was your power ready to be unleashed/** After the voice was gone, she felt a strange surge of energy going through her.

**Chase Young:** "Losing your nerve?"

**Aly:** "No, are you?"

She said with a confident tone. Aly's fists started to glow a bright light. Chase Young charged at her once more and just when he was about to finish her off, Aly raised her hands, palms open, and was ready to strike. _I hope this works._ She thought.

**Aly:** "Quintessence!"

An eletric wave shot out of her hands and zapped Chase, she morphed him back to his human form. After that blast, he was unable to stand. Aly ran and jumped into the air to aerial kick him. He was knocked out, and lost the fight. The young monks cheered in victory and ran towards Aly.

**Kimiko:** "That was so cool! How did you do that?"

**Aly:** "I had this feeling."

**Rai:** "I knew you could do it!"

**Dojo:** "That was pretty creative."

**Clay:** "Come on let's move'em out before..."

**Chase Young:** "Before what?"

They gasped when they saw Chase getting up. Aly took a step forward, ready to dodge anything he could throw.

**Chase Young:** "I must admit, you are good, for a beginner."

**Aly:** "Ummm...thank you?"

**Chase Young:** "Anyway, you're free to go."

**Wuya:** "WHAT? You're just going to let them go?"

**Chase Young:** "I fought and lost Wuya, so build a bridge and get over it."

**Dojo:** "I think that's our que to exit."

Aly, Raimundo, Omi, Clay, and Kimiko walked off toward the exit and hopped on Dojo to fly back to the temple.

**Omi:** "Aly, we would like apologize."

**Aly:** "For what?"

**Clay:** "We wanted to give you a good birhtday party, but what with Chase interffering and all...well..."

**Kimiko:** "Sorry I blabbed Aly."

**Aly:** "Guys you don't need to say your sorry, I should've told you about my birthday coming up. If I told you about it before, maybe none of this would've happened. So long story short; it's my fault."

**Rai:** "Look, it's no one's fault. It was just...a...um..."

**Aly:** "An unforseen circumstance?"

**Rai:** "Yeah, it was an unforseen circumstnace. You know, we can still celebrate your birthday. I mean, if you still want to."

**Aly:** "Yes, I would like to."

**Omi:** "We would but the decorations and the cake were messed up."

**Clay:** "I'm afraid the little fella is right."

**Kimiko:** "That's okay, maybe we can rumage something from the fridge and we have some presents."

**Dojo:** "That sounds good to me."

They arrived at the temple, and it was deserted. The Xiaolin Warriors were on their guard.

**Kimiko:** "Where is everybody?"

**Omi:** "Something is not right."

**Clay:** "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Raimundo sees a figure from the window. He signaled the others to follow him. They crept toward the dining area. It was dark.

**Rai:** "I saw it in here."

**Omi:** "This is most strange, this place was a mess after the ambush."

**Aly:** "Forget the room, where's Dojo?"

**Kimiko:** "He's around here somewhere."

She said when she turned on the lights.

**Aly:** "I seriously need to freshin up, I'll be right back guys."

Aly walked off and took a shower. After she dried up, she ran into her room with a robe on and changed into a red one shoulder top, a pair of black tore up jeans, brown boots, and a small gold hoop earrings. She sprays her neck and ears with Magnolia Perfume and some deocerant under her pits. Aly walked out of her room joining her friends. She found the dining area to be dark and empty. _That's weird, where is everybody?_ She thought as she turned on the switch.

"Suprise!"

The monks and the young monks jumped out of their hiding places when they said that. A big banner appeared on the wall saying /Happy Birthday Aly/. She was both suprised and happy.

**Aly:** "Oh my gosh! Wow! How did you? When did you? I thought..."

**Omi:** "We thought so too."

**Rai:** "But we asked Master Fung if he could help out incase something went like; when we got captured by Chase Young, he would set up a back-up party."

**Aly:** "Really?"

**Master Fung:** "Really and it was alot of fun doing it."

**Clay:** "Like the cake?"

He showed Aly the same type of cake he made before but with a crafted candle that looks like her.

**Aly:** "That's amazing Clay."

Amber slithered up to Aly's face and hugged her.

**Amber:** "I'm glad to see you smile Aly."

**Master Fung:** "I believe this would be a good time to start the celebration."

**Aly:** "Okay, but first I have a suprise for you all. Dojo?"

Dojo pulled out the Changing Chopsticks.

**Dojo:** "Coming right up!"

**Kimiko:** "What is Dojo talking about?"

**Aly:** "You'll see."

Dojo kept hitting the side of his head until some items fell out of his ear. When they landed on the floor, he head the chopsticks in front of them.

**Dojo:** "Changing Chopsticks!"

The items enlarged a bit, it was Chase Young's Shen Gong Wu; the Wushan Gyser, the Eagle Scope, the Ying Yang Yo-Yo, the Serpant's Tail, the Horde of Haiku, etc. The everyone's jaw (except Aly's) dropped in amazement.

**Aly:** "You know what they say; kill two birds with one stone."

The said with a proud smile on her face.

**Later that Night at the Xiaolin Temple**

Everyone was enjoying themselves at the party while the boombox was playing _Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride_ from the Lilo and Stitch soundstrack. Aly started opening some presents.

**Aly:** "Thank you monk Chin, I always wanted a meditation stone."

One of the monks bowed to Aly for her comment. _It's the 50th one I've got tonight, oh well, it's the thought that counts._ She thought as she was getting ready to open Clay's, she could tell because the wrapping is blue with pictures of bull faces on it.

**Clay:** "I think you're going to like my gift little lady."

Aly carefully unwrapped it, it was a dream catcher!

**Clay:** "I learned how to make it from one of my daddy's friends who is an expert on Native American culture. I figure it would help you sleep well."

**Aly:** "Thanks Clay."

**Omi:** "I can tippy top it."

**Kimiko** "I think you mean /top that/."

Omi pulled out a wooden box with strange carving of a fox-like creature. Everyone looked puzzled.

**Amber:** "Omi, I think you were supposed to wrap it."

**Aly:** "It's okay, at least it saves me from unwrapping the wrapper."

**Dojo:** "Sounds like a tounge twister."

Aly grabbed the box from Omi after he handed it to her.

**Rai:** "Good job on the carvings little dude, it looks like a rat."

Omi became peeved.

**Omi:** "IT'S A FOX!"

**Aly:** "It's very nice, thank you Omi."

Omi was pleased by her comment and blew a raspberry at Raimundo. Amber and Dojo slithered up to Aly and handed her a green book.

**Amber:** "Here's our gift Aly."

**Dojo:** "I think you're going to like it."

The gift was in a retangular box, wrapped in red wrapping and topped with a yellow bow. Aly unwrapped and opened her gift. She pulled it out carefully and it was a brown book.

**Dojo:** "Open it."

Aly opened the book and it showed an pop up origami version of the Xiaolin Temple.

**Aly:** "This is so cool, you two are so talented."

**Kimiko:** "Here's mine."

Kimiko handed Aly a bright green wrapped box with a light purple ribbon. She unwrapped it and it was a robot toy and the writing was in japanese.

**Aly:** "A U-bot?"

**Kimiko:** "Yep, Kimiko-bot wanted a friend like you, so I called my papa and asked him to send it."

**Aly:** "Thanks Kimiko, this is so cool."

Aly pulled the robot toy out from the box and turned it on. The moment it activated, it morphed into a toy-like version of Aly.

**Aly:** "Um...hello."

**Aly-bot:** "Hi Aly, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintince."

**Aly:** "Same here."

The mini-bots showed up.

**Aly-bot:** "Pardon me Aly, but may I meet my bot friends?"

**Aly:** "Sure, no prob."

She placed Aly-bot down on the floor and Aly-bot went off to see the other mini-bots. They were chatting like they've known eachother for a long time.

**Aly:** "Thanks everyone, your gifts were wonderful."

**Clay:** "Wait a minute...you didn't open Raimundo's."

**Kimiko:** "Come to think of it, I didn't see his."

**Omi:** "RAIMUNDO! HOW COULD YOU NOT GET A GIFT FOR ALY?"

**Kimiko:** "Calm down Omi, it was short notice."

**Rai:** "Guys."

**Omi:** "Yes I know, but he could've at least make one!"

**Rai:** "Guys."

**Clay:** "There's no need to raise your voice little partner."

**Rai:** "GUYS!"

Everyone stared at him after he yelled. Aly patted Raimundo's shoulder.

**Aly:** "Don't worry Raimundo, if you don't have a gift for me, it's okay. It's not the end of the world."

**Rai:** "I did get you a gift. I just don't have it with me."

Amber noticed a small box in Raimundo's pocket.

**Amber:** "What are you talking about? It's in your pocket."

She said as she pulled it out. It was wrapped in periwinkle wrapping and has a bear sticker on it.

**Rai:** "Hey! Get away from there!"

**Amber:** "Heads up Dojo!"

Threw it to Dojo and he caught it. Raimundo chased Dojo. He threw it to Clay which he threw it to Kimiko, and she threw it to Omi. It was like a multi-way moneky in the middle. They kept throwing the box back and forth until Omi and Raimundo grabbed it at the same time.

**Rai:** "GIVE IT BACK!"

**Omi:** "No! Besides why would you hide it from Aly?"

**Rai:** "I was going to give it to her later!"

They kept pulling it until the wrapping ripped and the box flew into the air, almost touched the ceiling, it fell into Aly's hands. Raimundo gasped. She took the lid off and was amazed.

**Aly:** "I can't believe it."

**Kimiko:** "What is it?"

She pulled it out and it was a silver band bracelet with a dark blue stone charm with gold bits on it.

**Aly:** "It's a lapis Lazuli!"

**Clay:** "A what?"

**Aly:** "It's one of the expensive stones in the world and it's known as the stone of friendship and truth. It's not everyday you get to see one of these, you can't find them in any jewelry store. Where did you find it Rai?"

**Kimiko:** "And how did you pay for it?"

He giggled nervously.

**Rai:** "Well, I kind of found it in the river."

**The young monks:** "THE RIVER?"

**Rai:** "Yeah, I know it sounds crazy but it's true. When I took a look at it, it was a little rusty so I polished it a bit. And I was embarressed about giving it to you because..."

**Aly:** "I really love it, thank you Raimundo."

She gave him a hug and Raimundo blushed a little.

**Omi:** "Awww, that's so sweet. Now you have enough money to get Aly a mistle toe for Christmas! Kissy, kissy, kissy. Hahaha!"

**Rai:** "Grrrr."

Master Fung walked up to Aly holding a long box. He held it out to her with one hand and the other on the lid.

**Master Fung:** "I have a speical present for you Aly Tanner."

**Aly:** "Master Fung, you didn't have to."

**Master Fung:** "You deserve it. You used your wit and courage to face Chase Young and retrieve the wu, but most importantly, you saved your friends.

He lift the lid and revealed a dark blue sash. The young monks were suprised.

**Aly:** "What is it?"

**Master Fung:** "It's the sash of a Dragon Apprentice."

**Aly:** "Wait you mean..."

**Dojo:** "That's right!"

**Clay:** "You just moved up to a next level!"

**Omi:** "You're one sash away from becoming a Wudai warrior!"

**Aly:** "OH MY GOSH!"

**Rai and Kimiko:** "ALRIGHT ALY!

**Amber:** "Hurray!"

Everyone cheered for her.

**Aly:** "Thank you so much Master Fung!"

_Oh no Aly, you should be thanking yourself for all the hard work you've put into to get this far. And I believe this will help you find your true destiny._ He thought as he watched his students cheering with joy.

**Kimiko:** "Happy Birthday Pumpkin Pixie Princess."

**Aly:** "You know what would make a really great gift? For you to stop calling me that."

**Rai:** "Whatever you say...pumpkin."

Everyone laughed and so did Aly, even though she felt embarressed and happy at the same time. But what really made her happy was knowing she has good friends who care about her. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Frost Bite**

**In the middle of February: Arctic Ocean: Somewhere between Canada and Greenland in Baffin Bay**

A cargo ship was sailing when it hit something!

**Sailor #1:** "What was that?"

Several Sailors gathered around to see what's up. They hit a small iceberg.

**Sailor #2:** "That iceberg wasn't there before."

**Sailor #1:** "Don't look at me, I don't have all the answers."

**Salior #3:** "There's something inside!"

They all took a closer look. Half of the ice started to crack and fell into pieces. The sailors started to walk away from it. But then a large shadow loomed over them. They turned around and were shocked.

**Salior #2:** "Someone get the captain!"

**Meanwhile: Two miles away on top of a glacier**

Raimundo and Kimiko were up against Katnappe and Wuya in a Xiaolin Showdown. Both of them are after the Polar Paws. They also challenged a Shen Yi Bu Dare.

**Xiaolin Warriors: Neptune Helmet and The Ring of Ray**

**Heylin Side: Orb of Tornami and Mask of Rio**

((**Neptune Helmet-** A full-face helmet Shen Gong Wu (like the Helmet of Jong, Wushu Helmet, and Mask of Rio) which, when activated, will manipulate the air around the user to create a tiny hurricane. The created hurricane will move around with the helmet being inside the hurricane's eye. **Mask of Rio-** A mask Shen Gong Wu from the Wudai Warriors expansion. The Mask of Rio helps its user blend in with their surroundings by changing the color of the skin to become the color the mask senses around the user, much like how chameleons blend in. However, the Shen Gong Wu is a perfect match, allowing the user to blend in without technically becoming invisible. **The Ring of Ray-** It's power is to send out a huge light making the opponent to be blinded for some seconds. The Reversing Mirror, The Shard of Lightning and The Mantis Flip Coin or anything else that can dodge it will be negated.))

**The Challenge: Steal the wu**

Frozen pillars shot out of the ground and walls surrounded them. Clay, Omi, Dojo, Amber, and Aly were sitting on top of the wall watching the event.

**Dojo:** "This will be quick."

**Amber:** "How do you know Raimundo and Kimiko will win?"

**Dojo:** "Actually, I only said that because it looks like it's going to be short showdown."

**Kimiko, Raimundo, Katnappe, Wuya:** "GONG YI TEMPAI!"

They started dashing around.

**Katnappe:** "I still don't know why I should have the Orb of Tornami."

**Wuya:** "Because I've got dibs on the Mask of Rio first, not you. Now focus!"

**Katnappe:** "Fine. Orb of Tornami!"

A blast of water shot out of the mouth of the orb and it was aiming at Raimundo who was wearing the Neptune Helmet. He dodged it and called out his shen gong wu.

**Rai:** "Neptune Helmet!"

He created a tiny hurricane and used it to knock Kattanppe off her feet which made her lose the Orb of Tornami and Raimundo caught it.

**Kimiko:** "Nice move Rai!"

Wuya was hiding behind one of the pillars and places the Mask of Rio on her face.

**Wuya:** "Mask of Rio."

She blended in with the surroundings and used the advantage to sneak up on Kimiko. She grabbed her wrist and lifted her in the air.

**Kimiko:** "Wha?"

**Wuya:** "This is too easy."

**Kimiko:** "For once you're right. Ring of Ray!"

A blast of light shot out of the ring and blinded Wuya. She covered her eyes and screamed on agony."

**Wuya:** "Ah! My eyes!"

Raimundo saw the opportunity and held the Orb of Tornami and carefully aimed at the target.

**Rai:** "Orb of Tornami!"

A giant blast of water hit Wuya. She fell after that attack and tried to get up.

**Rai:** "Shoku-wind!"

A gust of wind made her shiver and freeze. Wuya couldn't move a muscle. Kimiko walked up to her and grabbed the Mask of Rio. The Xiaolin Showdown was over and everything turned back to normal. ((Kimiko was wearing a long wool light and dark purple horizontal striped dress, black tights, royal purple boots, a purple belt with a silver heart shaped buckle, matching socks, scraf and hat.)) Katnappe and Wuya went their separate ways.

**Rai:** "They sure are mad at eachother."

**Aly:** "I guess that's why they meant by /giving the cold shoulder treatment/."

**Omi:** "Oh I get it, it's because we're in the artic! And they're mad at eachother! Hahahaha!"

**Kimiko:** "It was not that funny Omi."

Raimundo picked up the wu they've won.

**Clay:** "Need a hand partner?"

**Rai:** "No I got..."

Before he could finish his sentace, he slipped and the wu flew into the air! The Polar Paws landed near the edge.

**Rai:** "Okay, maybe I could use some help"

**Omi:** "/Maybe?/"

**Rai:** "Okay, okay. I do need help."

Raimundo grabbed the Neptune Helmet, Kimiko grabbed the Ring of Ray, Omi grabbed the Orb of Tornami, and Aly grabbed the Mask of Rio. Aly saw the Polar Paws and went to grabbed them. After she picked it up, Aly saw something in the distance. She gasped in horror.

**Aly:** "GUYS! Come over here quick!"

The others ran toward where Aly is standing.

**Omi:** "Aly, what's wrong?"

**Aly:** "Look!"

She said as she pointed at an unconscious man on a raft in the distance.

**Dojo:** "Whoa, what happened to him?"

**Kimiko:** "There must be a ship around here somewhere. Maybe I can pinpoint it's location with my GPS."

Kimiko pulled it out of her purse.

**Omi:** "You can do that Kimiko?"

**Kimiko:** "Yeah, all I need is a name or a logo."

**Clay:** "Well one of us has to jump into the water and fatch him."

**Rai:** "No way, not this time! Besides, it looks like two stories from up here!"

Amber looks around curiously.\n\n**Amber:** \"Has anyone seen Aly?"

**Aly:** "Out of the way!"

The Young monks and the little dragons heard Aly's voice yelling behind them. They turned around and she was heading right for them. They got out of the way and when Aly was one foot away from the edge she leaped into the air and dove into the icy water.

**The Young Monks:** "ALY!"

Aly got to the surface of the water and swam toward the raft. Everyone was amazed by how fast she swam, especially Raimundo.

**Clay:** "Look at Aly go!"

**Amber:** "I've never seen her swim that fast!"

**Omi:** "She must've had intense swimming training."

Kimiko noticed Raimundo looking tensed.

**Kimiko:** "Hello? Earth to Raimundo."

**Rai:** "Huh? What?"

**Kimiko:** "Are you okay?"

**Rai:** "I'm fine, she almost got me worried that's all."

**Dojo:** "I wonder why she didn't use the Polar Paws?"

**Rai:** "What do you mean?"

Amber pulled out the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu and held it for Dojo to read from.

**Dojo:** "Here it is. The Polar Paws is a white glove Shen Gong Wu that turns its user into a polar bear that has the ability to withstand extremely cold temperatures."

**Clay:** "Oh no! Aly is going to be a Xiaolin-scile!"

**Omi:** "We've got to do something!"

Aly made it to the raft to check the guy's health.

**Aly:** "Guys! Come quick!"

Dojo jumped into the air and transformed into a Viking boat. He landed on the water.

**Dojo:** "Hop on everyone!"

They jumped into the boat and sailed toward Aly and the inconscious man. The young monks helped them get on the boat. Clay and Kimiko wrapped them both with dry blankets.

**Rai:** "What is wrong with you girl? Why did you just dive in the water without thinking?"

**Aly:** "I was trained to withstand the cold and hot temperatures. Looks like it paid off."

**Rai:** "I know but..."

**Aly:** "I'm a tough chick Raimuindo, get used to it."

**Kimiko:** "You go girl."

She discovered a logo on the man's hat. It was a picture of a white seal in a blue circle.

**Kimiko:** "Hey! I recognize that logo anywhere! It's the Luna Seal!"

She scanned it and looked up on some information on the logo and found it. A picture of a ship and an article next to it.

**Kimiko:** "It's a crago ship, but not an ordinary cargo ship, it's protected by highly trained soldiers who dress up like sailors. To the public, they're just your local navy seals, rescuing people and stuff, but rumored has it, they're actually curiors who secretly gaurd valueable antiques, jewerly, and bunch of other stuff until they reach their destination."

**Aly:** "Sounds like something out of James Bond."

Her GPS beeped which meant it found the location.

**Kimko:** "It's two miles north from here."

**Dojo:** "What about this guy?"

**Kimiko:** "I'll try to find a local ranger station in this area and send in the quardinates when we get there."

**Dojo:** "Okay, next stop...a...cargo ship!"

Raimundo pulled out a sword from the Black Hole Bag and held it at the back of the boat.

**Rai:** "Sword of the Storm!"

They sailied toward the location of the cargo ship. When the young monks arrived, they found it half sunk and in pieces. They gasped in shock.

**Kimiko:** "I wonder what caused this?"

**Clay:** "Whatever it was, it must be far away by now."

**Omi:** "I hope you are right."

**Rai:** "Let's search the grounds for any survivors. Aly, Dojo, Amber, you three keep an eye on sailorboy."

**Dojo:** "Aye aye Captain."

The young monks spilt up to see if anyone else is around or find some clues as to what happened; Kimiko is in the control room, Clay is at the port bow, and Omi and Raimundo are searching through the hallway. Meanwhile outside of the wrecked ship. Aly, Amber, and Dojo were watching over the sailor, making sure he doesn't freeze to death. Suddenly something caught Aly's eye.

**Amber:** "What's up Aly?"

**Aly:** "I thought I saw something, I'll be right back."

**Dojo:** "But Raimundo said to stay here."

**Aly:** "I won't be long."

She hopped off the boat and walked toward the big hole on the side of the ship and went inside.

**Aly:** "Whoa, someone or something definately did a number on this place."

She sees a circular box on the otherside and her curiousity grew. Aly carefully made her way to the box and picked it up.

**Aly:** "I wonder what this is?"

While she was pondering, something crept into the ship and was rumaging through the inventory. Aly opened the box, and saw a small purple book with a golden Diamond shape on the cover and a lock. _What is this? A diary? No, it can't be, it's way to old to be a diary._ She thought. Aly looked through a few pages. _Oh my...this is incredible!_ But then she heard something coming coming up right behind her.

**Aly:** "Huh?"

**Meanwhile outside the ship**

The young monks rundevue at the boat.

**Rai:** "Found anything?"

**Omi:** "Nope."

**Clay:** "Afraid not."

**Kimiko:** "Same here, I didn't see anyone. But I did find some strange claw marks."

**Clay:** "Wait, where's Aly?"

**Omi:** "Wasn't she supposed to stand watch?"

**Dojo:** "Ahem...umm...Aly said she saw something inside the ship and went over there to investigate."

**Rai:** "How long has she been gone?"

**Amber:** "Eight minutes?"

The man woke up stirring.

**Omi:** "Look! He's awake!"

**Clay:** "Are you okay partner?"

**Sailor #2:** "What? No! We've got to get out of here!"

He yelled and he got off the boat freaking out.

**Kimiko:** "Why?"

Then they heard a scream.

"AAAAAaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**Sailor #2:** "That's why!"

**Amber:** "THAT'S ALY!"

Dojo turned back to normal and they ran where Aly\'s scream came from.

**Sailor #2:** "Stop! It will get you!"

They found Aly outside on the other side of the ship, being attacked by a large fish-like monster.

**Omi:** "It can't be!"

Aly dodged as the monster tried to use one of it\'s claws to rip her apart. Clay used his lasso and tossed it to catch Aly. She got tied up and was pulled toward her friends.

**Aly:** "Thank god you're here, that monster came out of nowhere and tried to attack me!"

**Kimiko:** "That's no monster, that's Dyris!"

**Aly:** "Who?"

**Rai:** "No time to explain, we've got to put that fish on ice...again."

The young monks were ready of battle stations.

**The Young Monks:** "DRAGON UNITED FORMATION!"

They ran toward Dyris and attacked.

**Kimiko:** "WUDAI MARS FIRE!"

**Omi:** "WUDAI NEPTUNE WATER!"

**Clay:** "WUDAI CRATER-EARTH!"

**Rai:** "SHOKU-WIND!"

Dyris stummbled around after getting hit by their attacks.

**Aly:** "SPIRIT FIST-LIGHT!"

Her fist glowed a bright silver. She threw an air punch and a beam of light shaped like a fist hit Dyris and she slammed into the ice wall.

**Amber:** "Nice move Aly!"

**Omi:** "Oh yes, your hard training was worth it."

Suddenly, Dyris jumped into the water.

**Dojo:** "Hey! She escaped!"

**Rai:** "If she's here, then Klofang must be near by."

**Aly:** "Okay, could somebody explain what is going on?"

**Omi:** "Well...you see Aly...uh..."

**Kimiko:** "I'll tell her. About a year ago, when we used to be Dragon Apprentices like you, we had a Xiaolin Showdown around here. We were after the Gills of Hamachi."

**Aly:** "Ew."

**Kimiko:** "I know, that name grosses me out too. Anyway, Omi won the showdown and accidently freed two people; Klofang and Dyris. The first time we met them we thought Dyris was an innocent Mermiad and Klofang was the badguy, but it was the other way around."

**Aly:** "Wait a minite, that monster was a mermaid?"

"Aye, and an evil one too."

**Aly:** "Who said that?"

"I did lass."

A big strong man wearing strange fur-like clothing, with long black hair and beard, carrying a spear appeared out of nowhere.

**Amber:** "Eeep!"

**Omi:** "Klofang!"

**Klofang:** "Aye it's good to see you again boy."

**Dojo:** "Just to clarify, we didn't free Dyris!"

**Klofang:** "I know, that ship did."

**Clay:** "But how?"

**Kimiko:** "I'm guessing the iceberg you two were in somehow surfaced."

**Klofang:** "Aye, and once again we must stop her..."

**Rai:** "Before she floods the Earth right?"

Klofang looked at Aly.

**Klofang:** "Who be this?"

**Aly:** "It be Aly Tanner, sir."

**Amber:** "And I'm Amber."

**Aly:** "And I think she's after this book."

She pulled out the small book she found in the ship, but Dyris attacked again. She shrieked loudly.

**Aly:** "Sheesh, not much of a kareoke singer on that one, I bet she couldn't carry a _tuna_ in a bucket."

**Rai:** "Looks like she's ready for round two!"

Dyris raised her claw and was about to cruch them. They backed away, but Omi slipped onto the ice and couldn't move as her claw aimed at him.

**Omi:** "Ahhhhhh!"

**Aly:** "OMI!"

Aly ran and knocked Omi out of the away. When Omi regained consciousness, he was stunned.

**Omi:** "No!"

**Kimiko:** "Aly!"

She got crushed by Dyris, Aly was alive but she was injured. Raimundo got really angry.

**Rai:** "That's it. CREST OF THE CONDOR-BLADE OF THE NEBULA-WIND!"

The blue streak hit Dyris causing her to slam into the wall again, and the avalanche buried her. Everyone gathered around Aly.

**Dojo:** "Aly, speak to us!"

**Amber:** "Please you've got to wake up!"

Aly stirred and woke up.

**Clay:** "You almost scared us partner."

**Aly:** "S..s..sorry."

**Omi:** "Aly are you okay?"

**Aly:** "I can't move my leg."

**Kimiko:** "Oh no!"

**Klofang:** "It looks bad."

**Rai:** "Where's the coast gaurd?"

**Dojo:** "I don't see one, but will a helicopter due?"

They all turned around and see a helicopter hovering over them. A man with a megaphone spoke, he has dark skin and spikey black hair.

**Coastguard:** "Is everyone alright?"

**Omi:** "Please help us! We've got an injured person!"

**Coastguard:** "Don't worry, there's a hospital in Bylof. We'll take you there."

The helicopter picked them up and took them to the hospital.

**Kimiko:** "What happened to the Sailor?"

**Coastgaurd:** "We found him freaking out saying he saw a monster, but he'll be fine."

A few hours later. The young monks were in the Waiting Room hoping Aly is okay. Klofang quietly sits on the couch observing the new surroundings.

**Klofang:** "So this be the place for the sick and injured?"

**Omi:** "Yep."

**Klofang:** \"I wish we had something like this back then."

A woman dark tanned skin, curly short black hair, and wearing a doctor's uniform entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Selene Macross, are you friends of Ms. Aly Tanner?"

They nodded yes.

**Clay:** "Pardon me Doctor Macross, how is Aly?"

"We checked the x-rays. Everything is okay except for her right leg. It's not serious, but I suggest she should rest for a week or two, three tops. So it's okay to take her home."

Everyone sighed in relief.

**Rai:** "Can we see her?"

"She's right here."

The doctor stepped aside. Aly was in a wheelchair, wearing a case on her right leg.

**Aly:** "Hey guys."

Everyone rushed to her side.

"I better get going, I got a patient who needs his appendix removed."

Doctoer Selene Macross left.

**Kimiko:** "Aly! Thank goodness you're okay!"

Aly noticed Omi weeping.

**Aly:** "What's wrong Omi?"

**Omi:** "Wahhhh! I'm so sorry! It's my fault your injured!"

He hugged Aly.

**Aly:** "Relax Omi, I'll be fine. You heard the doctor, I just a little rest."

**Dojo:** "Then let's get out of here. Hospitals give me the creeps."

Everyone went outside and Raimundo pulled out a manta ray shaped Shen Gong wu and called out it's name.

**Rai:** "Silver Manta Ray!"

He threw it into the air. The little manta ray became a large flying aircraft. The young monks helped Aly get settled inside and they flew back to the Xiaolin Temple.

**Xiaolin Temple (Snow covered)**

**Master Fung:** "Nice to see you again Klofang."

**Klofang:** "Likewise I'm sure."

**Master Fung:** "Now that Dyris is free once more we could all the help we need."

The young monks were in the middle of training while Aly Tanner sits on the wheelchair alone reading a book. Master Fung walked over to her.

**Master Fung:** "I am sorry about the incident tat has fallen upon you."

**Aly:** "I know, I'll fall behind!"

**Master Fung:** "Remember Aly, when there's weakness, lies strength. In the meantime, just rest and soon you\'re leg will heal sooner than you think."

Master Fung walks away. Aly sighed and the young monks came up to her.

**Kimiko:** "Hey Aly, how are you doing?"

**Aly:** "I'm okay, just catching up on my reading."

**Rai:** "What's it called?"

**Aly:** "/Les Miserables/."

**Omi:** "Sounds fancy."

**Clay:** "Ain't that a college book?"

**Aly:** "Yep."

**Clay:** "We're about to head back inside, you want us to help you wheel?"

**Aly:** "No thanks."

She became meloncholy.

**Omi:** "You're sure?"

**Aly:** "Uh huh."

They all went inside except Kimiko.

**Kimiko:** "Aly, I know that broken leg is keeping you from training and stuff, but there's no reason for you to turn down help."

**Aly:** "I'm not sad about that, it's something else."

**Kimiko:** "And that something is?"

**Aly:** "Valentine's Day."

**Kimiko:** "Is that all?"

**Aly:** "You just don't understand."

**Kimiko:** "Come one you can tell me and this time, I won't tell the others."

**Aly:** "Okay, see...every Valentine's Day...I..."

**Kimiko:** "What?"

**Aly:** "I never got a Valentine."

**Kimiko:** "WHAT?"

**Aly:** "Well, I do get some from my friends and family, but I never got one from a guy."

**Kimiko:** "Really? Why?"

**Aly:** "Because...I don't have luck with guys, they always like the pretty girl with a snobby attitude type."

**Kimiko:** "Yuck, I hate that type."

**Aly:** "Anyway, long story short, I live in a Never Happy Ending Cinderella life."

**Kimiko:** "Don\'t say that, you're a nice cool person, there's no way a guy can turn you down."

**Aly:** "I know, it's just, I wish a guy would treat me romantically, but I guess I'll be alone for the rest of my life."

**Kimiko:** "Look, I'm going to prove to you there's nothing wrong with you and it's all in your head. And to do that, we're going to give you a test."

**Aly:** "We?"

**Kimiko:** "Comon, I'll explain on the way."

Kimiko wheels Aly to her room. But then Aly sees mysterious figure stands on the roof. She shakes her head and looks again. The figure disappeard.

**Kimiko:** "Something wrong?"

**Aly:** "No, but I thought I saw someone on the roof."

**Kimiko:** "The roof?"

She tries to see what Aly saw but nobody was there.

**Kimiko:** "I don't see anyone."

**Aly:** "Must be my imagination."

They both went inside and the figure hid within the shadows.

**In Kimiko's Room**

Kimiko turned on her compter and logged on to her Instant Message. A view screen popped up and showed a japanese girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

**Kimiko:** "Aly, this is my friend Keiko, invisa versa."

**Keiko:** _"Konnichiwa Aly-chan!"_

**Aly:** "Konnichiwa Keiko."

**Kimiko:** "Hey Keiko, could you send me that link to that _Luck with Guys test_ from the _Tokyo Cupid_ website?"

**Keiko:** "Sure, but why?"

**Kimiko:** "I want to prove to Aly there's nothing wrong with her."

**Keiko:** "Okie dokie!"

She started typing and then an envelope appeared on the screen signaling Kimiko she has an e-mail.

**Kimiko:** "Arigato Keiko."

**Keiko:** "No prob, I better get going, I promised Mrs. Kazahara I would babysit. Sayonara."

**Kimiko & Aly:** "Sayonara."

She logged out. Kimiko opened her e-mail and clicked on the link. It showed a bunch of questions.

**Kimiko:** "Ready?"

**Aly:** "I guess so, I've got nothing else better to do since my leg is broken."

**Kimiko:** "Okay, question one: _If you have a crush one someone, would you:_ **a)** /Send a flirt e-mail/, **b)** /Approach my cursh and tell him how I feel, **c)** /Just watch him from the distance/, or **d** /other/."

**Aly:** "Well, if I had a crush on someone, which I don't, I start with being friends with him and see if our relationship goes well."

**Kimiko:** "Pretty good answer, I'll just put /other/. Okay next question..."

**In the Meditation Hall**

Clay, Omi, and Raimundo were in the middle of meditating.

**Omi:** "I sensed alot of dispair from Aly."

**Clay:** "She's just a little upset about her broken leg Omi."

**Omi:** "No, I don't think that's it."

**Rai:** "I wish there's a way we could help her."

"Hello?"

The guys turned around and see a young girl with red hair, bluish green eyes, wearing a in a pink snowsuit and matching boots, and an oval shaped Emerald pendant, standing in the doorway.

**Omi:** "Who are you?"

**Later that evening**

Aly and Kimiko were in the dining room having dinner; Kimiko was having Orange Chicken with rice, and Aly was having Sweet and Sour noodles with salad on the side. Kimiko's laptop beeped.

**Kimiko:** "Sounds like the results have arrived."

**Aly:** "I can't believe it takes thrity minutes to process."

Kimiko takes a look.

**Kimiko:** "It says here: _You're score is 85%, it means your luck with guys is good. Your a strong, inpendant girl. You have a good eye for men, and yet you hold yourself back. It's okay to be shy sometimes, but not all the time. Try to communciate more and be more open. Come out of your shell_ See? Nothing to worry about."

**Aly:** "Wow. I thought I would get 50%."

**Kimiko:** "Like I said before, there's nothing wrong with you."

**Aly:** "Oh! I just remembered, I got to take a look at that book!"

**Kimiko:** "You mean the one you found at that ship?"

**Aly:** "Uh huh."

She grabbed her jack and looked through her inside pockets.

**Aly:** "Where is it? Oh no!"

**Kimiko:** "What?"

**Aly:** "It's not in here! Where could it be?"

Clay, Omi, and Raimundo entered the room.

**Aly:** "Hey guys, have you seen a small book around?"

**Omi:** "No, but we found someone."

**Kimiko:** "Who?"

**Clay:** "Come on in Diana Iris."

**Aly and Kimiko:** "Diana Iris?"

The girl came in.

**Diana Iris:** "Hi, it's s nice to meet you two."

**Kimiko:** "Hi, my name is Kimiko Tohomiko and this is my friend Aly Tanner."

**Diana Iris:** "Oh dear, what happened to your leg?"

**Aly:** "It's a long story. So what brings you here."

**Diana Iris:** "I came here to be a Dragon Warrior of course."

**Kimiko:** "Really? Cool. So where are you from?"

**Diana Iris:** "Oh here and there."

Dojo shows up and he's got dry scales on his face.

**Dojo:** "Listen up boys and girls, a new Shen Gong Wu has activated itself and...who's this?"

**Diana Iris:** "I'm Diana Iris, and you must be Dojo."

**Dojo:** "Have we met before?"

**Diana Iris:** "I just have a common face."

**Dojo:** "Hmmmm. Anyway we better hurry."

**Aly:** "I'm coming too."

**Rai:** "Um Aly? Incase you forgot, your leg is broken."

**Aly:** "But..."

**Diana Iris:** "He's right you know. Can I come along?"

**Clay:** "Sure, you can help us find the wu."

**Kimiko:** "See ya later Al."

Everyone left except Diana.

**Aly:** "Aren't you going with them?"

**Diana Iris:** "I will, I'm just showing pity to a weak injured animal."

**Aly:** "What animal?"

**Diana Iris:** "That would be you toots, you should be more careful before you get your butt kicked by a monster."

**Aly:** "Wait! How did you..."

She walked away with a smirk on her face. _What\'s her problem?_ Aly thought.

**A few hours later**

Aly was trying to do some sit-ups without straining her cast covered leg.

**Amber:** "Aly? Shouldn't you be resting?"

**Aly:** "Yeah, but I need to do a little excerise so I don't have to worry about falling behind."

**Amber:** "But Aly..."

Master Fung caught her.

**Master Fung:** "Ms. Tanner, I believe I told you to relax."

**Amber:** "Oooo, busted."

**Aly:** "Sorry Master Fung, I was bored."

She stopped doing push ups and got herself back on the wheelchair. The four young monks returned with disappointed looks on their faces.

**Aly:** "Hey guys."

**Clay:** "Hey Al."

**Aly:** "What's wrong?"

**Omi:** "We have some good news and some bad news."

**Dojo:** "The good news is the activated Shen Gong Wu was the Unicorn's Horn. It can heal cuts and wounds."

**Aly:** "Great!"

**Rai:** "Wait a minute, there is some bad news."

**Aly:** "You lost it in a showdown?"

**Rai:** "I wish."

**Kimiko:** "Someone already took it."

**Aly:** "Who took it?"

**Clay:** "That's the weird part, no one was there when we arrived."

**Omi:** "The place was completely dessert."

**Dojo:** "/Deserted/."

**Omi:** "That too."

**Aly:** "Awww man. Hey! Where's Diana?"

**Omi:** "She was behind us a minute ago."

**Clay:** "We better look for her."

Everyone left except Raimundo. He looked at Aly as she sighed.

**Rai:** "Is everything alright?"

**Aly:** "No...I mean yes..."

**Rai:** "Aly."

**Aly:** "Before you guys left to get that Shen Gong Wu, Diana...she..."

**Rai:** "What did she do?"

**Aly:** "She said she was /showing pity at a weak injured animal/. I guess she was talking about me."

**Rai:** "WHAT? SHE DID?"

**Aly:** "She's right about one thing, I am weak."

**Rai:** "Aly wait."

Aly was about to roll out of the Meditation Hall entrance but the others showed up with Diana Iris.

**Omi:** "Found her."

**Diana Iris:** "Sorry about that, I got lost."

Aly didn't say a word and just rolled out of there.

**Amber:** "Aly?"

Amber followed Aly.

**Omi:** "What's wrong with Aly?"

**Diana Iris:** "I'm not sure."

She said innocently, but Raimundo knew Diana was lying.

**Around 2:00 am in the morning**

Everyone was deep asleep except Aly. She's been up since midnight. She reminces the training sessions she had with her father; when she felt her confidence and her strength rising, but lately Aly feels as though she lost them. She covers her head with the blanket and makes quiet sobs. Aly hears someone stepping inside her room and tapped on her shoulder. She was to weeping to see who it was, but she heard a familiar voice.

"Meet me at the training field in 10."

She heard the footsteps walking out of her room. As soon it was quiet again, Aly stood up and was able to change into her blue jersy, grey pants, and one of her sneakers because she couldn't change into her monk training clothes. Aly climbed up to her chair and rolled out of her room. She finally made it to the training field, but no one was there.

**Aly:** "Hello? Is anyone there?"

She heard someone coming up from behind her. Aly turned her head quickly and sees a figure in the shadows.

**Aly:** "Who's there? Show yourself!"

The figure walked out of the shadows, and it was Raimundo.

**Aly:** "Raimundo?"

**Rai:** "Let's get started."

**Aly:** "On what?"

**Rai:** "Your test."

**Aly:** "A TEST?"

**Rai:** "Shhh! Do you want to wake the dead? Come on, follow me."

She follwed Raimundo to the long thick wooden pole.

**Aly:** "Since when do you give out tests?"

**Rai:** "As the Shoku Leader, I get to decide what challenge the monks should face. Plus, I asked Master Fung for permission."

**Aly:** "Okay, answer me this, what's the pole for?"

**Rai:** "This."

Raimundo held a bow and arrow up. He shot the arrow and it hit the top of the pole.

**Rai:** "You must climb up to the top to get that arrow. To get there is the challenge, only _you_ can solve it."

**Aly:** "I can't, you know I have a broken leg."

**Rai:** "So what? That doesn't stop you from doing push ups."

**Aly:** "Fine, whatever."

She wheeled up to the pole and tried to climb up with both arms and one leg, but she kept falling off. An hour has passed and Aly still couldn't get to the top.

**Aly:** "Argh! I can't do it!"

**Rai:** "You know what, you're right. You might as well give up and be a weakling for the rest of your life."

He walked away, leaving Aly alone. She pounded the ground with her hands and starts to weep. She looked up and finds two coin-like weights with red straps tied to them. Aly crawled to get them and crawled back to the pole. She held one weight in each hand, threw her arms arounf the pole, and the weights tied together. Aly used the lumber jack climbing stragety to get to the top, except she had to use her good leg. She used all of her strength to get there. Her beated faster, sweat was pouring from her face, as the sun started to rise slowly. Aly made it to the top and grabbed the arrow!

**Aly:** "I did it! I did it!"

She said as she held the arrow over her head in victory. She suddenly hears people clapping. Aly looked down and sees Amber, Clay, Dojo, Kimiko, Klofang, Master Fung, Omi, and Raimundo.

**Master Fung:** "Well done Aly."

**Klofang:** "Aye, you have the will of the warrior."

**Rai:** "Told you she could do it."

Aly climbed all the way back to the bottom and landed safetly on the wheelchair.

**Aly:** "Wait, so...you didn't really mean those things?"

**Rai:** "I only did it to motivate you."

**Aly:** "That was so cruel and hurtful...but I'm glad you did."

**Kimiko:** "You rock Aly, but I can't believe Diana was so mean to you."

**Clay:** "Yeah, who put a bee in her bonnet?"

**Amber:** "Hey, where is Diana?"

**Omi:** "Did she get lost again?"

**Dojo:** "I knew that girl was a bit bubbly."

**Master Fung:** "Diana?"

**Kimiko:** "Diana Iris, she arrived here last night."

**Master Fung:** "I never met a girl named Diana here."

**Klofang:** "I saw her, but there was something not right about that lass."

**Amber:** "She's too fishy if you ask me."

**Aly:** "Wait a minute, Diana...Iris...**Gasps**...Oh no! The vault!"

**Clay:** "What about it?"

**Aly:** "Trust me, go check it out. I'll meet you there later!"

Aly wheeled back inside and the others ran to the vault and checked to see if anything was taken. Dojo went down there to take a look.

**Dojo:** "Looks like she only took the Tunnel Armadillo, Golden Tiger Claws, Fist of Tegigong, Ring of the Nine Dragons, the Gills of Hamachi, and the Moby Morpher."

**Clay:** "This seems pretty familir."

**Klofang:** "Aye, too familiar."

**Kimiko:** "Who ever did this was clever, almost too clever."

**Aly:** "Diana did it."

She said as Aly wheeled inside, holding the book she found on the ship.

**Amber:** "What?"

**Omi:** "Are you sure? Why would Diana take the wu?"

**Aly:** "That girl was not Diana, it was Dyris!"

**Klofang:** "Argh! I knew there was something strange about her!"

**Kimiko:** "But we saw her escaping, and there's no way she could've gone on land."

**Rai:** "Yeah, she would stick out like a sore thumb."

**Clay:** "Do you have any proof?"

**Aly:** "I wasn't sure at first, but there were some clues; I started to get suspcions began when she said /'you should be more careful before you get your butt kicked by a monster'/."

**Omi:** "But none of us told her how you got your leg broken. How could she have known?"

**Aly:** "Exactly, and I really did't think it was a coincidence that she arrived after Dyris left?"

**Clay:** "Now that you mention it, it was strange."

**Amber:** "She definately never mentioned anything about her family, friends, or where she came from."

**Aly:** "My final clue was her name. Hello! Don't you think it's obvious?"

**Rai:** "Diana Iris..."

When he finally realized it, Raimundo smacked his forehand with his hand.

**Rai:** "DYRIS! Aw man! It was right in front of us this whole time!"

**Klofang:** "Good thinking lass."

**Master Fung:** "Indeed, your deduction skills are quite sharp."

**Dojo:** "But there's one more thing I don't understand, how is it possible that she could travel out of the water without turning into a monster?"

**Aly:** "I think the answer is in this book. But there are a few pages missing."

She opened it.

**Aly:** "It looked like someone carefully ripped them out."

**Rai:** "Whatever was in that book, must be dangerous."

**Aly:** "And my woman's intuition tells me she could've gotten far."

**Rai:** "Okay, everone spilt up! Dojo and Amber gaurd the wu vault, Master Fung tell the other monks to be on guard and don't let Dyris out, Klofang take the south part of the temple, Kimiko and Omi take the north part, Clay and Aly take the east, and I'll take the west. If anyone sees her, use your element ar anything else to signal the others."

Everyone splited up to find Dyris. The air was cold, crisp, and filled with suspense. Raimundo was all alone as he searched throughout the westside of the temple. A shadow loomed over him. He turned around, and was shocked. Raimundo screams were so load, it can be heard from China.

**Rai:** "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Meanwhile around the sametime, everyone re-grouped at the vault.

**Klofang:** "Anyone found her?"

Everyone shook their heads for no. Then they heard Raimundo screaming all the way from the westside.

**Omi:** "I'm guessing Raimundo found her."

**Kimiko:** "Come on!"

They ran for the westside of the temple and found it deserted.

**Clay:** "Where is everybody?"

**Amber:** "I'm more worried about what happened to Rai, he sounded like he was being attacked."

Aly sees Raimundo standing behind them. He has so many scratches on his face.

**Aly:** "There you are Rai, we've been worried about you."

Raimundo didn't say a word.

**Dojo:** "Hey kid, are you okay?"

He pulled out the Blade of the Nebula.

**Kimiko:** "Raimundo?"

**Klofang:** "Stand your ground!"

**Omi:** "Why?"

Raimundo charged at them, but everyone was able to get out of the way before the blade got them.

**Clay:** "What in tarnation?"

**Kimiko:** "What's wrong with you Raimundo?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?"

Dyris appeared out of the shadows.

**Omi:** "Dyris! Whatever you have done to..."

**Aly:** "LET RAIMUNDO GO! NOW!"

**Dyris:** "Hmmm, how about...after I rule the world."

**Kimiko:** "You SEAWITCH!"

**Aly:** "More like a siren."

**Dyris:** "Raimundo, get rid of them, but start with that girl on the wheelchair."

Raimundo nodded and charged at Aly. She dodged his attacks.

**Aly:** "Raimundo! Stop! It's me! Aly! Aly Tanner? I'm your friend! We're your friends!"

He held his sword in the air and froze. _Please, try to remember._ She thought. When Aly took a good look at him, there was nothing in his eyes.

**Dyris:** "Raimundo! I commmand you to finish her!"

**Omi:** "No!"

Omi jumped into the air.

**Omi:** "Mantis Kick!"

He dropped kick Raimundo and he fell flat. The others protected Aly and Dyris got angry.

**Dyris:** "Oh forget this!"

She held both arms up. Dyris was wearing black and ruby gauntlets called the Moby Morpher.

**Dojo:** "That would explain the new identity."

**Dyris:** "MOBY MORPHER!"

She transformed into a gaint bat! Everyone screamed. Dyris grabbed Raimundo with her claws and flew away. They becamed devastated.

**Amber:** "We have a problem!"

**Master Fung:** "This is disturbing, she must've used a spell or something."

**Clay:** "But how?"

**Aly:** "I believe the answer is in this book."

Aly flipped through the pages and found a picture of an Emerald Pendant.

**Kimiko:** "Hey...isn't that the pendant Dyris is wearing."

**Klofang:** "That's the /Siren's Eye/. It was created by dark magic, it can enhance a person's power ten fold."

**Dojo:** "But she didn't have the Moby Morphers on when she arrived at the temple. How could she be able travel on land?"

Amber sees a few pieces of paper lying on the ground. She slithered over to pick them up, but when Amber looked at them, she became suprised.

**Amber:** "Hey! I found something!"

She slithered back to Aly and gave them to her. She examined them.

**Aly:** "NO WAY! These are the missing pages from the book! Dyris, must've ripped them out from when we first fought."

**Kimiko:** "Well, what do they say?"

**Aly:** "I'm reading as fast as I can. Oh no!"

**Omi:** "What?"

**Aly:** "It says here that every ten years, the siren shall walk the earth for two days until she could find pure hearted soul on the day of Aphrodite before midnight."

**Omi:** "Why would Dyris need Raimundo?"

**Klofang:** "It's worse than I fear. She's going to feed off his energy. If a siren is able to find one, she would become more powerful and become ruler of both land and sea."

**Omi:** "I understand that part, but what about that Aphordite thing?"

**Clay:** "Valentine's Day! It's today!"

**Amber:** "But why Valentine's Day?"

**Dojo:** "Who knows."

**Master Fung: "Klofang, what would happen to Raimundo?"******

**Klofang:** "Let's say he'll be on a deep sleep."

**Omi:** "For how long?"

Everyone became silent.

**Omi:** "Oh...Oh no! You mean..."

**Klofang:** "Aye lad."

**Kimiko:** "We have to go and save him!"

**Aly:** "Correction, _you_ guys go and save him."

**Kimiko:** "But Aly..."

**Aly:** "In case you forgot, I have a broken leg!"

**Master Fung:** "That didn't stop you from getting to the top of that pole. Raimundo always knew you were strong."

"Yo! Aly!"

**Aly:** "Raimundo?"

**Clay:** "Where? I don't see him."

"Down here."

Everyone looked down to see Rai-bot holding the Unicorn's Horn.

**Klofang:** "What be this?"

**Kimiko:** "It's Rai-bot."

**Clay:** "Where did you get the Unicorn's Horn?"

**Rai-bot:** "Raimundo snatched it from Dyris when she wasn't looking and gave it to me. But that's not all."

He handed it to Aly. She held up the Unicorn's Horn to her face.

**Omi:** "Aly?"

**Aly:** "Okay, who's up for siren sushi?"

**Antarctica**

Klofang and the monks arrived near /Ross Ice Shelf/.

**Kimiko:** "What's with the sirens and ice?"

**Omi:** "What are we waiting for Klofang?"

**Klofang:** "Some friends of mine."

**Omi:** "Friends?"

**Clay:** "Good we could definately use some back up."

**Klofang:** "Aye, here they come."

They see two figures in the distance; one man and the other was a woman. But both of them were Mer-people.

**Aly:** "Whoa! What are they?"

**Klofang:** "They are Atlantians."

**Kimiko:** "Weird."

**Clay:** "Wait a minute, I know you. You're Dr. Selene Macross! And you're the coastgaurd!"

**Klofang:** "Ah Selene and Marco, good to see ye again."

**Selene:** "It's good to see you too Klofang, it has been many years."

**Marco:** "Where have you been?"

**Dojo:** "Wait a minute! You're Atlantians? But you look like Mer-people and why or how can you stay on land this long?"

**Selene:** "Marco and I are in /Altantis Land and Sea Connection/, our duty is to help both humans and sea creatures from natural disasters, or prevent them from being ill."

**Macross:** "We also fight against evil part time. And yes, we were called Mer-people along time ago, but one day, a soothsayer appeared out of nowhere, and told us we would one day walk on land."

**Selene:** "Everyone was pleased by the new transformation, we were finally going to see what being on land is like. All except one."

**Omi:** "Dyris."

**Selene:** "That's right. Dyris didn't want to join us, so she teamed up with the Kelpies, evil sea monsters whom can drain the energies of humans and other creatures. All they did was lure men with their beauty and singing, giving us a bad name. We managed to banish the kelpies, but we weren't able stop Dyris."

**Marco:** "That's why we asked Klofang to get rid of her. When we haven't heard a word from him or Dyris, the elders decided to send me and my sister to go and look for him. We\'ve been undercover for a long time."

**Klofang:** "Don't worry my boy, we'll stop her once and for all."

**Amber:** "But why do you call yourself Atlantians?"

**Marco:** "Well, Dyris has dragged the Mer-person title through the mud, so we called ourselves Atlantians, named after the sunkin city."

**Aly:** "Ummm, I don't mean to be rude and all, but hello! World at stake? Friend in danger major?"

**Klofang:** "She's right."

Clay pulled out the /Silver Manta Ray/. It went travel mode and everyone hopped on. They dove into the cold icey water to search for Dyris's hideout. Aly frantically searches for any signs of Dyris or Raimundo.

**Kimiko:** "Don't worry Aly, we'll find them."

**Amber:** "There they are! Oh wait nevermind it's just a couple of big fishes."

**Dojo:** "Amber, it is them!"

**Amber:** "Really?"

**Omi:** "Clay! Stomp on it!"

**Clay:** "That's _step_ on it."

**Omi:** "Whatever!"

Clay pressed the pedal hard and the Silver Manta Ray was at full speed. They were catching up to them until they heard a rumbling sound.

**Kimiko:** "What was that?"

**Amber:** "I don't know."

**Dojo:** "Clay do something."

**Clay:** "I can't. If Raimundo were here instead of me and not under Dyris's control, he'd fly this thing better."

The Silver Manta Ray stopped moving.

**Kimiko:** "Now what?"

**Omi:** "One of us will have to go after them."

**Klofang:** "We'll will go."

Klofang, Marco, and Selene were about to leave.

**Aly:** "I'm coming with you."

**Everyone:** "What?"

**Dojo:** "Are you crazy Aly?"

**Aly:** "Oh no, I'm sane. I just sit here and wait. I'm going and that's final."

**Kimiko:** "Okay, here, take some of the wu just incase. We'll stay here and try to get this thing moving again."

**Marco:** "There's one problem, Selene and I can breathe underwater and you two can't."

**Clay:** "Yeah, and Raimundo is wearing the Gills of Hamachi."

**Amber:** "Dojo, can't you turn into a submarine?"

**Dojo:** "I'm not sure if I can."

**Amber:** "You must."

Dojo blushed and smiled.

**Dojo:** "Okay."

He exited the Silver Manta Ray and tranformed into a Submarine.

**Dojo:** "Hey! I did it! Hop on!"

He opened the hatch. Klofang and Aly got inside. Marco and Selene swam ahead to Dojo can follow them.

**Dojo:** "Next stop: Dyris's evil lair!"

Back at the Silver Manta Ray.

**Omi:** "How are we going to get this thing operational again?"

**Kimiko:** "That manual has to be here somewhere."

She was looking around to find it.

**Clay:** "Ummm, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that I found it in the glove compartment, the bad news it's in bad shape."

He pulled it out. There were a bunch of pages mixed up. Meanwhile, the others are still following Marco and Selene. Selene sees an underwater cave. They all entered the passageway cautiously. It was dark and creepy. They see an opening on the ceiling because there was light coming from it. Marco and Selene took a look to see if it was safe. They gave the others a thumbs up as a signal for okay. Everyone went up to the surface. Dojo opened the hatch and closed it after Aly and Klofang got out. They've entered a really large cave, it was very spacious.

**Selene:** "They're here, I can smell them."

**Dojo:** "Oh good, I thought it was my body odor."

**Aly:** "Okay, but don't attack Raimundo, he's under a spell."

**Selene:** "We know."

**Marco:** "Shhh! I here something."

They hid behind of chunk of ice. A portal appeared out of nowhere and a figure stepped out of it; it was Dyris and she was carrying the sleeping Raimundo. She set him on a marble slab. Raimundo was wearing a toga. _Wow, for a guy who is under a sleeping spell, and wearing a toga, he's kind of hot. Yikes! I can't believe I thought of that!_ Aly thought without freaking out. Half of the full moon shined through an opening above her. Dyris opened her mouth and her fangs glared.

**Selene:** "What should we do?"

**Klofang:** "I say we have a head on attack while we still have the chance."

**Marco:** "But what if she has this place filled with traps?"

**Selene:** "I say one of us will have to distract Dyris and get the boy out of there. Without the boy, she can't complete the ceremony."

**Dojo:** "But what if Dyris attacks us before we save him?"

**Marco:** "This is going to be hard. Hey...where's Aly?"

**Selene:** "I dunno...she was here a second ago."

**Dojo:** "Ummm, guys..."

He pointed at Aly walking straight towards them.

**Klofang:** "What is that girl doing?"

**Dojo:** "My guess...being benevolent."

Dyris was about to bite Raimundo on the neck, when Aly stopped them.

**Aly:** "Get your fangs away from him!"

She turned her head to see Aly walking towards her without hesitation.

**Dyris:** "Come to see the end of the world?"

**Aly:** "No, I came here to save Raimundo."

**Dyris:** "Hahaha! Please, do you think you can stop me so easily?"

**Aly:** "No, I expect a good challenge, and I love challenges. Plus, I'm sick and tired of you giving us girls a bad name; you think you can get whatever you want and you don't care who you step on. Well this ends right here!"

**Dyris:** "Oh, is that like so?"

**Aly:** "Yes it is."

**Dyris:** "Well I'm sorry to hear that. Because you know I _was_ going to give him back to you later, but instead I'll finish you off!"

**Aly:** "Not until I kick your sorry tailfin!"

**Dyris:** "Moby Morpher!"

She changed into an amazon warrior; she was wearing Roman armor and holding a spear. Aly and Dyris started fighting eachother. Meanwhile Dojo, Klofang, Marco, and Selene sneaked toward Raimundo to get him out of there, but Dyris saw them and changed into an octopus. She grabbed Marco and Selene and tossed them across the cave. Klofang gave Aly a hand.

**Klofang:** "I'll take care of Dyris! You go and save your friend!"

**Aly:** "Okay."

Raimundo was still asleep, and Aly shook him.

**Aly:** "Raimundo...listen to me, your under spell. You must fight it! I know you can do it!"

But he didn't hear a word Aly said. Dojo got grabbed by a tenticle. Dyris changed into a squid!

**Aly:** "Dojo!"

**Dojo:** "We'll be okay! Just go!"

But Dojo, Klofang, Marco, and Selene got slammed into the wall. Dyris changed back into herself, took off the Moby Morphers, and tossed them aside.

**Dyris:** "So Aly, any last words before I finish you off?"

Aly sees the walls of the cave around her, and got an idea. She descretly grabs the Eye of Dashi from her pocket, and held it in the air.

**Aly:** "EYE OF DASHI!"

A ligthening bolt shot out of the Eye of Dashi and bounced around after being reflected by the icey walls, ceilings, and floors of the cave. The bolt hit the chalace causing it to fall and broke in half, and it hit Dyris's pendant. The Emerald shattered into a million pieces.

**Dyris:** "No!"

Raimundo finally snapped out of the trance and woke up, looking confused.

**Rai:** "Huh? Hey! Where am I? What's going on? And why am I wearing a toga?"

He said as he stood up.

**Aly:** "I'll explain everything later."

Raimundo blushed bright red.

**Rai:** "Hey Aly. I see your leg is better."

**Dyris:** "LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! EVERYTHING IS RUINED! You'll pay for this Aly Tanner!"

**Aly:** "Go lick a barnicle you old sea witch!"

Dyris growled and looked at the moon's alignment.

**Dyris:** "Only twenty five minutes left. I may loose my land legs, but that's enough time to destroy you!"

Suddenly, they felt something shaking underneath them. It crashed through the ground! It was the Silver Manta Ray and the hatch opened.

**Omi:** "Aly! Raimundo! Marco! Selene! Dojo! Klofang! Are you alright?"

**Dojo:** "We're fine! Just get us out of here!"

Marco and Selene dove into the water. Aly, Dojo, Klofang, and Raimundo hopped inside the Silver Manta Ray. The hatch shut closed and they escaped Dyris's lair. Everyone told Raimundo what happened while he was under her spell.

**Rai:** "Aw man! I can't believe I almost helped Dyris rule the world."

**Kimiko:** "Worse than that, we almost lost you."

**Omi:** "But Aly was willingly to give her life to save you."

**Rai:** "Really?"

**Aly:** "Yep. No big."

**Rai:** "Aly, I..."

Something crashed into them from behind!

**Clay:** "What was that?"

**Klofang:** "Not what, more of a who."

**Everyone:** "DYRIS!"

**Amber:** "Why doesn't that suprise me?"

She asked rethorically.

**Selene:** "We'll distract her, you guys must escape."

Marco and Selene swim toward Dyris. The Xiaolin Warriors made it to the surface. When the hatch opened, everyone immediately got out, and landed on the icey, snow covered ground.

**Amber:** "I hope they'll be okay."

**Aly:** "Same here."

**Klofang:** "I'll go and give them a han...ow!"

**Clay:** "Are you alright partner?"

**Dojo:** "Looks like he busted his arm."

**Rai:** "Dude, you can't swim with a broken arm."

**Klofang:** "I be fine! Just hand me the gills."

**Omi:** "Where are the gills?"

**Kimiko:** "Hey! Where's Aly?...oh no, you don't think...Amber."

**Amber:** "She told me not to tell you...oops."

Aly swam while wearing the Gills of Hamachi and sees Marco and Selene attacking Dyris, but she was too strong and knocked both of them out of the water. Aly and Dyris saw eachother and had a stare down.

**Dyris:** "Looks like it's just you and me. You have no idea who you're dealing with sister."

**Aly:** "Bring it."

They both charged at eachother and bam! The match of the century between Aly Tanner aka Dragon of Light and Dyris the Evil Mer-Monster has begun! Aly used her right hook and socked her! Dyris spun around after getting hit. Then she swam super fast toward her and swacked her with her tail. Both of them breathed heavily.

**Dyris:** "I...never...real..ize..you...care so much...about...your...boyfriend."

**Aly:** "He...is...not! Rai is...my friend. And...I won't let...you...hurt...him!"

**Dyris:** "Awww, that's so sweet. NOT!"

Aly rammed into Dyris and they both crashed into a rock. They got a little dizzy after that. Aly regained consciousness and quickly swam up to the surface. She was able to make it.

**Omi:** "Aly! Quickly Clay, lasso her out of the water!"

Clay tossed the other end of the rope to Aly. She grabbed on to it and he pulled her out of the water. Dyris regained conscious and searched frantically for Aly. She decided to swim up to the surface. When Dyris reached out her hand to grab the edge of the ice so she can climb up, she felt something and popped her head out to see. She was holding a bag of wu she stole from the vault. Aly was also holding the bag.

**Aly:** "Dyris, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! I wager the Gills of Hamachi!"

**Dyris:** "And I wager the Moby Morpher!"

**Aly:** The challenge will be a race, from this spot to that big iceberg, and back here! Whoever finishes first wins! And we'll do it in the water!"

**Dyris:** "Agreed! Just so you know I'm a good swimmer."

**Aly:** "So am I. Nine out of ten of my medals are gold."

**Aly and Dyris:** "LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

Everything suddenly became a South Pole Version of a swimming pool except it's way bigger, there's wildlife underwater, and there are alot of obstacles. The others were sitting in the stands.

**Clay:** "Hey Omi, how come you didn't pick this kind of challenge when you had a showdown with Dyris?"

**Omi:** "You don't wear a floaty when you are against an enemy Clay."

**Kimiko:** "Shhh, the race is about to start."

He said as Klofang points to the starting line; Dyris is in her mermaid form and Aly's armor became a swimsuit.

**Clay:** "Well I'll be. Aly looks like a rosebush after a rainstorm, not as wet and twice as pretty."

**Omi:** "Yes, who would've thought she look good in a swimsuit."

**Kimiko:** "Get your tongues off the floor guys."

**Marco:** "Tell that to Raimundo, he looks stunned."

Raimundo's eyes bugged out when he saw her. _Whoa baby!_ He thought.

**Kimiko:** "Oh brother."

**Amber:** "Raimundo! Snap out of it!"

Dojo was at the starting line dressed up as a referee.

**Dojo:** "Okay ladies, you can take off when I say..."

**Aly and Dyris:** "GONG YI TEMPAI!"

**Aly:** "Gills of Hamachi!"

They both immediately dove into the icey, cold, freezing water.

**Dojo:** "Go. Why do I bother?"

Aly and Dyris were neck and neck. They dodged alot of sharp looking chuncks of ice. Aly swam with all of her strength, but Dyris has a trick or two up in her sleeve.

**Dyris:** "Mody Morpher!"

She changed into a white shark and tried to bite Aly's leg to prevent her from winning.

**Dojo:** "Ahhh! Shark!"

**Clay:** "That Dyris is a cheater!"

**Omi:** "I can't believe this is the same Dyris I kissed on the nose."

**Kimiko:** "Eww, way to much information."

**Amber:** "Swim Aly! Swim for your life!"

Aly swam as fast as she could, but Dyris kept chomping her teeth. _I'm not going to let her win!_ Aly thought. More chunks of ice were in their way and Dyris got hit by one of them. She got a little dizzy for a moment. Aly made it to the iceberg and swam back. Dyris quickly regained consciousness, swam to the iceberg and back. Aly was ahead, but Dyris used the Moby Morphers again, only this time she changed into an octopus!

**Selene:** "She is such a weasel!"

**Omi:** "Hahahahahahaha!"

**Klofang:** "What are ye laughing at boy?"

**Omi:** "She said weasel. It's a funny word! Hahahaha!\"

**Kimiko:** "Omi, that's not funny. Incase you've forgot, there's a Xiaolin Showdown? And one of our friend is in it."

**Omi:** "Oh yeah, sorry."

They continued to watch the showdown. Dyris grabbed one of Aly's legs and pulled her down into the deep sea and used her other tenticle to grab the Gills of Hamachi to drown her, and the rest to wrap her tightly. Aly held what's left of her breath.

**Rai:** "Aly! No!"

Even thought it was faint, Aly heard Raimundo calling out her name. _I've got to think fast! Or I'm dead!_ She got struck with an idea. Aly focused her chi.

**Dyris:** "Did you actually think you would win?"

She asked rethorically in an evil tone. Aly's aura glowed brightly and became electric. It shocked Dyris which made her lose her grip. Aly quickly grabbed the Gills of Hamachi from Dyris.

**Aly:** "GIllS OF HAMACHI!"

After the transformation, she escaped and continued to swim for the finishing line.

**Amber:** "YAY! Aly is okay!"

**Rai:** "Thank goodness."

And with one final stroke, Aly won the showdown! Everyone cheered and everying went back to normal. The Gills of Hamachi, the Moby Morphers, and the bag of Sheng Gong Wu were in her hands. They helped Aly by pulling her out of the water.

**Dojo:** "Aly Tanner has done it again!"

**Amber:** "Yeah! She's like /Kim Possible/, because she can do anything!"

**Omi:** "More like everything!"

**Aly:** "Come on guys."

She said modestly.

**Kimiko:** "Don't be shy Aly, it's totally true you know."

**Klofang:** "You did a fine job lass."

**Amber:** "Raimundo, aren't you going to say anything?"

**Rai:** "I...uh...um..."

**Omi:** "Looks like his tongue got all knotted."

**Marco:** "Don't you mean /he's tongue tied/?"

**Omi:** "That is most weird, and gross."

**Clay: "Ummm, I don't want to spoil the moment, but it's not over yet."******

**He pointed at Dyris about to leave the water, looking really mad.******

**Dyris:** "That's it, no more miss nice girl."

**Selene:** "Nice? You're joking right?

Dyris was about to transform into a monster. But then, something went totally strange. Dyris's body kept jerking and made crackling noises. Instead of turing into a large fish-like monster, Dyris became a half mermaid and half fish master; her left arm became scaley, and part of her face was hideous. She almost looked like the /creature from the black lagoon/.

**Kimiko:** "Ewww! That is so gross!"

**Rai:** "I'll say! Yuck!"

**Dyris:** "Wha...what happened?"

Aly pulled out the book, and flipped thougth some pages.

**Aly:** "According to this book; /If the Dark Water Ceremony is incomplete, a siren must not transform before midnight or there will be consquenses./"

**Dyris:** "This is the consquence?"

**Aly:** "Yep...oh and one more thing, you'll be stuck like that for eternity. Looks like you'll have to pick up guys the old fashioned way."

**Kimiko:** "Yeah, like she'll find a guy who is into evil monsters."

Dyris growled a little, but then smirked and laughed a little. When she got out of the water, everyone was shocked! She had legs! Fish-like legs!

**Dyris:** "At least there are some advantages."

She raised her scaley clawed hand and ran toward them. Klofang lauched his small black bombs at her, but Dyris dodged them and landed in front of him. She sweeped her leg and Klofang got knocked over. Marco and Selene charged at her. Dyris punched them hard in the stomachs and they got knocked out.

**Dyris:** "Three down, seven to go."

**Amber:** "Seven?"

**Dojo:** "I think she included you and me."

**Omi:** "Dyris! I've defeated you before, I\'ll defeat you again!"

**Young Monks:** "Dragon United Formation!"

Both Dyris and the Xiaolin Monks charged at eachother.

**Rai:** "Shoku-Wind!"

**Omi:** "Wudai Neptune-Water!"

**Clay:** "Wudai Crater-Earth!"

**Kimiko:** "Wudai Mars-Fire!"

**Aly:** "Wu...uh, I mean...Spirit Fist-Light!"

The young monks gave all they've got to stop her, but Dyris managed to thwart them by dodging their attacks and knocked all of them out with one kick! They tumbled to the ground and got up.

**Dyris:** "Face it children, you can't stop me, not even your weapons can save you."

Without hesitation, Aly slowly grabs something from her pocket.

**Dyris:** "And now it's time to say goodbye!"

She ran toward them and was about to eliminate the young monks with her claws.

**Aly:** \"Actually, that would be my line."

She said as Aly pulled out a Yo-yo with a Yang Symbol on it.

**Aly:** "Yang Yo-yo!"

The yo-yo crated a portal to the Ying Yang World and Dyris fell into it.

**Dyris:** "AAAHHHHHHHHH! I shall have my revenge!"

The portal imploded and vanished into thin air.

**Aly:** "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya! And thank god I'm not."

**Omi:** "At least now we don't have to worry about her coming back anytime soon."

**Dojo:** "I better record this so future generations can be more prepared when entering the Ying Yang World."

**Klofang:** "You did a fine job lass."

**Aly:** "Thanks."

**Selene:** "Finally, it's all over."

**Marco:** "So Klofang, what are you going to do now that Dyris is gone?"

**Klofang:** "Well...incase if she does come back, I should teach people how to fight monsters so I can rest easy."

**Rai:** "I think I know the perfect place."

**Xiaolin Temple**

Everyone was chilling out after morning training.

**Clay:** "It's a good thing Master Monk Guan agreed to let Klofang, Marco, and Selene to become Xioalin Dragons."

**Kimiko:** "Yeah, they seriously make a great team."

**Master Fung:** "I am glad to hear that everything worked out well."

**Omi:** "now that Dyris is gone."

**Amber:** "Yeah if it weren't for Aly and that Yang Yo-yo. Speaking of Aly, where is she?"

**Dojo:** "And where is Raimundo?"

Aly was sitting in the library reading, when Raimundo walked up to her.

**Rai:** "Hey."

**Aly:** "Hey."

He sat down next to her.

**Rai:** "I'm just checking to see if you were okay."

**Aly:** "I'm fine."

**Rai:** "I know I kept asking you that question all the time, it's just...I care about you. You know?"

**Aly:** "Of course I do."

**Rai:** "I also want you to know that I was serious when I said you are better than Dyris. You're everything she isn't; you're nice, smart, cool, and down to earth."

**Aly:** "Thanks Raimundo, that's the most nicest thing you ever said to me."

**Rai:** "You're welcome. Aren't you cold? Here...take my jacket."

**Aly:** "You don't have to."

**Rai:** "But I want to."

He placed the jacket over Aly's shoulders. She felt something in his inside pocket and pulled it out. Aly was holding a plastic red rose.

**Rai:** "Happy Valentine's Day."

**Aly:** "Rai, you're so sweet. Too sweet. Are you the real Raimundo?"

**Rai:** "Of course I am."

**Aly:** "We'll see."

She moved in closer to Raimundo and kissed him on the lips. He became stunned and frozen when Aly's lips left his. Rai's eyes bugged out, his lips were puckered, and his face was all red.

**Aly:** "Yep, you're the real Raimundo Pedrosa. Happy late Valentine's Day."

She got up and walked out the door. Omi walked inside the library.

**Omi:** "There you are Raimundo, we were wondering where you were."

He took a look at him and became puzzled by Rai's expression.

**Omi:** "Raimundo?"

He shook his hand to his face and started to freak out.

**Omi:** "Ahhhhhh! My friends! Come quick! Raimundo has gone zombie again!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Cat Fight**

**Xiaolin Temple**

Master Fung made an announcement this morning about a new challenge for the Young Monks. He told them to meet him at the grassy plain outside of the temple. They all lined up waiting for him to show up.

**Aly:** "I wonder what kind of challenge we'll be facing?"

**Clay:** "He did say he was going to grab something from the Shen Gong Wu from the vault."

**Rai:** "The Fungmister is going to get the Sweet Baby Among Us."

**Aly:** "You mean that cute small golden baby statue."

**Omi:** "It may look cute, but it can pack a mean fist."

**Kimiko:** "/Punch/."

**Clay:** "Here he comes and you were right Rai, he has the Sweet Baby Among Us."

Master Fung walked towards them while carrying the Sweet Baby Among Us in his hands.

**Master Fung:** "Today's excerise will be taking on this. You could use any tactic to stop it."

**Kimiko:** "But why out here?"

**Master Fung:** "I figure it would be a nice envirnment you to train."

**Dojo:** "And he's having the training section renovated."

He placed the Shen Gong Wu on the ground and took several steps back.

**Master Fung:** "Sweet Baby Among Us!"

The small statue became real live gaint golden baby! It cried and was ready to attack, and so were the monks. The Sweet Baby Among Us fired one of it's multiple diaper blasts. The Young Monks dodged them. Omi used the Mantis Kick attack but the got whacked by the baby's palm, flew across the field and knocked into a tree.

**Omi:** "That truely hurts. Ow."

He said as he slides off the tree trunk. Clay tried to lasso the big baby and pull it down to the ground. Before the lasso grabbed the Sweet Baby Among Us, it grabbed the rope and swung Clay around over it's head. Clay kept screaming.

**Clay:** "!"

The Sweet Baby Among Us slammed Clay to the ground.

**Clay:** "That is one cranky baby."

Now it was Raimundo's turn.

**Rai:** "Alright guys, let a Shoku Leader show you how it's really done."

He pulled out the Woozy Shooter.

**Rai:** "Yo baby! Over here!"

The Sweet Baby Among Us heard Raimundo and started to crawl toward him. Raimundo held the Woozy Shooter right up to his mouth and ready to fire.

**Rai:** "Here we go, Woozy Shooter!"

He blew out a purple haze at the baby, but it made a loud clap which caused a little breeze, and the haze got Raimundo. He tried to hold his breath but unfortunatly for him he caught a whiff of it and started to get silly.

**Aly:** "Rai! Are you okay?"

**Rai:** "Okie dokie pokie lokie. Hahaha."

**Aly:** "I'll take that as a no."

**Kimiko:** "Never send a boy to do a girl's job. Looks like I'll have to take care of it."

She ran up to the Sweet Baby Among Us and flipped into the air. Kimiko landed right behind it and pulled out the Imo Gazer, a telescope-like Shen Gong Wu that allows the viewer to put anyone seen through it into a deep sleep.

**Kimiko:** "Time for this baby to take a nap. Imo Gaz..."

The Sweet Baby Amongus made a giant stomp with it's foot and caused a little earthquake. Kimiko lost her balance and the Imo Gazer fell out of her hands before she could do anything.

**Kimiko:** "Ow! No fair!"

When she got up, the Sweet Baby Among Us was about to fire another diaper blast at her, but Aly stepped up to the plate and used her secret weapon. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

**Aly:** "Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight..."

The Sweet Baby Amongus started to get a little sleepy and the other Young Monks were watching in amazement.

**Aly:** "with lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed..."

**Kimiko:** "You've got to be kidding me."

**Omi:** "Why would she kid you?"

**Aly:** "...lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed, lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed."

The golden baby finally fell asleep and returned into a normal small statue. Aly turned around to see the Young Monks' eyes bugged out and their jaws dropped.

**Aly:** "What?"

**Master Fung:** "Very Ingenius Aly Tanner."

**Rai:** "Yo, how did you know it would work?"

**Aly:** "Well I realized something, if the Sweet Baby Among Us is like a regular baby, should be easy to put it to sleep, and what better way to calm a baby down than a lullaby. Good thing it did fell asleep, because it was the only lullabye I know. Plus I did a little babysitting back in Salem."

**Clay:** "That was pretty clever Aly, but howcome you never told us you can sing?"

**Aly:** "To be honest, I thought I wasn't good enough."

**Omi:** "You've got to be pulling my arm, you sung like a bluebird."

**Rai:** "Yeah girl, you're like Gwen Staffani, Kelly Clarkson, and Madonna all in one!"

**Aly:** "Oh come on you guys it was no big deal."

She said shyly. _Grrr, I could've sing if I wanted too._ Kimiko thought as she got up and joined the others.

**Kimiko:** "Okay guys you can stop drooling over her, give Aly some space. **_Losts_** of space."

Suddnely Dojo slithered up to them with the ancient scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. He got a pink eye, hives, and a big red sash all over his body.

**Dojo:** "Hey boys and girls."

**The Young Monks:** "Ewwww!"

**Dojo:** "I know I know it's not pretty, but this isn't the time to be grossed out. We've got a 10.5 Shen Gong Wu Alert! It's called the Genie Moo. Whoever posses it can bring the yin or yang personality out of the target."

The scroll shows the character holding a small golden cow-shaped figure with a Tajiu symbol on it's forehead turning the other person evil as an example.

**Master Fung:** "It's the sister wu of the Ying-Yang Yo-yo, and it's very dangerous, should it fall into the wrong hands."

**Aly:** "Yikes."

**Clay:** "Hoowee! Looks like we're going to rope us a doggie."

**Omi:** "Maybe if we're lucky, Aly's cleverness will lead us to victory!"

**Kimiko:** "Easy Omi, don't put all of your eggs in one basket."

**Omi:** "What eggs?"

**Rai:** "What is this? A tea party? We have no time to chit chat."

**Dojo:** "Then let's get the show on the road!"

**Omi:** "But what about your pinky eye?"

**Aly:** "I've got an idea."

**In the sky**

Dojo was wearing an eyepatch Aly gave him, and Kimiko was wearing a silver sari with a think red trim, and yellow sandals.

**Clay:** "Good thinking Aly, that eyepatch would protect us from getting pinkeye."

**Aly:** "Thanks Clay."

**Kimiko:** "Where did you get that eyepatch?"

**Aly:** "I got it at a costume shop in Salem Mass. a year ago for Halloween. I was dressed up as a pirate."

**Rai:** "I bet you were a cute pirate."

Aly blushed a little. _I bet your were a cute pirate._ Kimiko thought teasing to herself.

**Omi:** "Dojo where are we going?"

**Dojo:** "Hello! I only have one working eye! I can't tell! All I know it's very hot, and there's alot of people there. I sense it somewhere down there."

Dojo started to descend to the ground. Aly looks down to check and see where they are.

**Aly:** "Looks like we're landing in Agra, India."

**Rai:** "What makes you sat that?"

**Aly:** "Because I see the Taj Mahal."

The other young monks took a look and see a very large building with a dome. Dojo landed in front of it.

**Dojo:** "I sense the Shen Gong Wu in the palace."

**Omi:** "Ooooo! That is most amazing! How long has it been there?"

**Kimiko:** "I can look through the internet and see."

She looked through her backpack to get her laptop.

**Kimiko:** "Aw man! I must've left it at the temple."

**Omi:** "What a bummer."

**Aly:** "The Taj Mahal was built from 1632 to 1648. The Mughal Emperor named Shah Jahan granted it as a mausoleum for his wife; Mumtaz Mahal."

**Omi:** "Wow Aly! You know so much."

**Aly:** "It's no biggie, I did a paper on it in World History Class back at Salem Academy. I even did a scale model of it for extra credit."

**Omi:** "Really?"

**Clay:** "Say, since you made a model of the place, you must know everything about it from inside out, right?"

**Aly:** "Well...I guess so...maybe..."

**Rai:** "In that case lead the way baby."

**Aly:** "Okay, first of all; don't call me baby, second we can't just go in there."

**Clay:** "Why?"

**Aly:** "There's a guard over there."

She points to a gaurd standing in front of the door.

**Rai:** "That's right, we don't have papers or any of that stuff."

**Omi:** "We could get into serious trouble."

**Dojo:** "Kimiko, could you call you're dad and ask him for some invites to the Taj Mahal?"

**Kimiko:** "Sure."

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her dad's number. Kimiko held her phone to her ear and waited for him to pick up.

_Hello, this is Tohomiko-san_

**Kimiko:** "Mushi Mushi papa, it's me, Ki..."

_I apologize for not answering the phone, please leave a messege, send me a fax, or page me, and I'll get back to you when I can. Sayonara._

She hung up the phone.

**Clay:** "Well?"

**Kimiko:** "I couldn't reach him."

**Dojo:** "So now what?"

Aly sees a construction ladder right next to the right side of the Taj Mahal.

**Aly:** "Well, I've got an idea."

**Omi:** "Great Aly! What is it?"

**Aly:** "We could just use the construction ladder over there to sneak inside."

**Rai:** "What? Aly, that's not like you."

**Aly:** "I know, but..."

**Rai:** "And I like it."

**Aly:** "Really?"

**Rai:** "Yeah, I always knew you had a sneaky side."

**Aly:** "Well..."

Kimiko became a little jealous seeing them together.

**Kimiko:** "Look, are we going to get the wu or wait until the bad guys show up?"

**Aly:** "Kimiko is right, we better get moving. Come on."

They sneaked toward the construction ladder and climbed up to the window. Kimiko has a little trouble climbing.

**Omi:** "Are you alright Kimiko?"

**Kimiko:** "I'm fine, I'm just I can't climb with this sari."

**Aly:** "You guys go ahead, I'll help Kimiko."

The guys went ahead and Aly climbed down to help Kimiko with her sari problem. Raimundo, Clay, Omi got inside the palace. They were standing in the middle of the hallway.

**Omi:** "It's even most amazing inside."

**Dojo:** "I wish I could get a clear signal on this thing, if it weren't for my allergies."

**Rai:** "Let's wait until the girls arrive."

Aly climbed inside the hallway with the boys.

**Clay:** "Howdy Al, where's Kimiko?"

**Aly:** "She'll be right up."

Kimiko climbed inside, her sari became a casual top and the bottom part became a mid long skirt.

**Omi:** "Looks like you won't have any problems with that sari now Kimiko."

**Kimiko:** "At least I can move again."

**Dojo:** "If I were a cow-shaped Shen Gong Wu where would I be?"

**Rai:** "Since cows are sacred in India, they would place the idol somewhere for all to see."

**Aly:** "No, if I found a golden cow, and it's very valuable I would put it with all of my other valuable treasures...like a safe or...come on!"

**Dojo:** "She's on to something."

The young monks followed Aly to a chamber.

**Omi:** "What is this place?"

**Aly:** "Shah Jahan's Tomb."

**Rai:** "You mean the where..."

**Aly:** "Yep."

Raimundo gulped.

**Dojo:** "I got something! It's the Genie Moo!"

**Clay:** "Where is it?"

**Dojo:** "It's somewhere underneath this floor."

**Omi:** "Now I know why this whole thing is so familiar! It reminds me of the time we went to the Emeperor's Palace to get the Golden Tiger Claws."

**Rai:** "Hey it does."

**Kimiko:** "Please don't remind me."

She felt something lose underneath her foot. One of the tiles was loose. Kimiko kneeled down and lift it up.

**Kimiko:** "Guys! I found it!"

She pulled out a golden cow figure.

**Rai:** "Good job Kimiko."

**Dojo:** "Now let's make our exit before something else happens."

A voice echoed in the tomb.

"Too late for that."

The Young Monks got into their fighting positions, getring ready for combat. The whole tomb was full of villians; Jack Spicer, Katnappe, Tubbimura, Vlad, Pandabubba and two of his goons, Wuya, Chase Young, and Hannibal Roy Bean.

**Aly:** "Wait, we can't fight in here, this is a historical building."

**Chase Young:** "Then let's take our fight outside."

The Young Monks were tossed out of the palace and flew fifteen feet away from it. They crashed into a bush.

**Kimiko:** "Was that really necessary?"

**Aly:** "Ahhh! Something is tickling on my backside!"

**Rai:** "Oops, sorry."

Clay got up and helped his friends to get out of the bushes just in time, because the villians have arrived and ready to fight!

**Omi:** "Dojo! Hide the wu while we clean their watches!"

**Clay:** "Clean their clocks."

**Omi:** "OOoooo! I can't I get one expression or slang term right?"

**Kimiko:** "Worry about that later."

**PandaBubba:** "Ten of us, and five of them."

**Vlad:** "HA! Not very fair is it?"

**Aly:** "True, unless we divide you all evenly!"

**Rai:** "Good idea Al! I'll take down Hannibal and Chase, Omi can take down Pandabubba's goons, Clay can take down Vlad and Tubbimura, Aly, you cane take down Wuya and Pandabubba, Kimiko can take down Katnappe and Jack Spicer."

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "If you children are done chatting, we would like to start fighting, like sometime this century!"

**The Young Monks:** "Bring it."

They splitted up to fight against their pairings!

Omi confused Pandabubba's goons by getting them to knock eachother out! He leaped into the air and used the flying kick technique on the goon wearing the black tuxedo. He got really mad and tried to kick Omi's butt by using the sweaping leg technique, but Omi jumped to dodge it. Instead he knocked down the other goon in the white tux. The both of them started to fight eachother instead of Omi.

**Omi:** "Your defeat had ended too easily."

**Aly:** "Don't you mean; /that was too easy/?"

She said while still fighting with Wuya and Pandabubba.

Tubbimura and Vlad charged at Clay at full speed from opposite directions to crush him, but Clay jumped straight into the air and they both crashed into eachother. He landed on their heads and jumped off of them. Clay was ten feet away from them and launched his signature move.

**Clay:** "Wudai Crater-Earth!"

His feet were covered with earth and he used one of them to slam the ground. The quake caused a crack which was heading for Tubbimura and Vlad, made a circle around them, and made a hole. They both fell into the hole and hit the bottom hard!

**Clay:** "I think it's time for you two to pick a different career. Hey Kimiko! Need a hand?"

**Kimiko:** "Nope, got it covered."

She pointed to the tied up Katnappe and Jack Spicer.

**Kimiko:** "I better check to see of Aly needs my help.

Then she hears Pandabubba and Wuya screaming above her and fell from the sky.

**Clay:** "I think she's done with them.

**Kimiko:** "Where is Aly anyway?"

They heard Raimundo screaming.

**Omi:** "We'll find her later, right now Raimundo needs our help!"

Raimundo was getting his butt kicked by both Chase Young and Hannibal Bean. Even though they're arch enemies they both want to wipe out Rai.

**Chase Young:** "I suggest you step down."

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "Not until I finish off the boy."

**Rai:** "Gee, I didn't know I was thay popluar."

He said saracastically, and just when he thought he was going to be finished, something kicked Hannibal Roy Bean and hit the back of Chase Young's head at the same time from behind.

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "Ow!"

**Chase Young:** "Ow! Grrr!"

**Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean:** "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? ME? YOUR'RE THE ONE WHO DID IT! ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!"

They ended up figthing eachother. Raimundo stood in confusion, but then a voice whispered to him.

"Strike when the time is right."

**Rai:** "Huh?"

He turned around to see no one was there. _I think the heat is starting to fry my brain._ He thought to himself. Chase Young and Hannibal Bean got exhausted from their fight. Raimundo saw the opportunity and was ready to strike.

**Chase Young:** "Admit it Hannibal Bean, you wanted to knock me out so you can erase Raimundo from existance."

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "I did not, I would, but I didn't. Besides, I wanted to get back at him for ruining my plans in the past. If I knew he was a threat, I would've gotten rid of him the moment I first saw him."

**Rai:** "Look out below!"

They looked up and Raimundo gave them a double flying kick. They both got knocked out and landed in the pool in front of the Taj Mahal.

**Omi:** "Raimundo! Are you alright? We heard you screaming."

**Rai:** "I'm fine, I was able to take down Chase and Hannibal."

**Kimiko:** "You did? Whoa."

**Rai:** "Where's Aly?"

**Clay:** "We were going to ask you the same thing."

**Dojo:** "She's got to be around here somewhere, Wuya and Pandabubba got their butts kicked."

"I'm right here."

**Dojo:** "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! A ghost!"

He jumped up and landed inside Clay's shirt.

**Clay:** "Dojo! Get out of there!"

**Kimiko:** "Aly? Where are you?"

"Here."

**Omi:** "We can here you, but we can't see you."

"Oops, sorry."

Her head popped out of thin air.

**Aly:** "Hey guys."

**Rai, Omi, Clay, and Kimiko:** "AHHHHHH!"

**Aly:** "I said I was sorry."

**Rai, Omi, Clay, and Kimiko:** "Aly?"

**Aly:** "That's right."

She said as Aly removed the Shroud of Shadows. Dojo's head popped out of Clay's shirt.

**Dojo:** "Geez Aly! Don't do that!"

He noticed Aly holding the Shard of Lightening and the Eye of Dashi in her right hand.

**Dojo:** "What's with the wu you're holding?"

**Aly:** "How about I'll tell you all about it once we get back to the temple."

**Xiaolin Temple**

The young monks, Master Fung, and Dojo were all sitting in the Meditation Hall.

**Aly:** "About a week ago, I've been studying about Shen Gong Wu combinations from the scrolls and the abilites of the Shen Gong Wu as well, like Mala Mala Jong, the Fountian of Wui and the Eagle Scope, Rai's Sword of the Storm and the Eye of Dashi, etc. Then one day, I got hit by an idea."

**Omi:** "Did it hurt?"

**Clay:** "It's an expression little partner."

**Aly:** "As I was saying, I got hit by an idea. I asked myself what would happen if I combined the Shard of Lightening and the Eye of Dashi so I can last more than a short amount of time and I used the Shroud of Shadows to make myself invisible. I tried it out and it was a success. That's how I got Pandabubba and Wuya fight with eachother."

**Rai:** "Just like what you did to Chase and that Bean dude."

**Omi:** "Must admit, it sure was brillient."

**Kimiko:** "I don't think that combination is allowed."

**Dojo:** "Actually,the _Shen Gong Wu Made Easy_ doens't say you can't combind them, so it's okay."

**Master Fung:** "An excellent job Aly, it's actually the first time anyone has done that."

**Clay:** "Keep that up, and you'll be a Wudai Warrior in no time."

**Aly:** "Aw thanks guys, but really it's no big deal, anyone could've done it."

She said bashfully.

**Rai:** "Believe it girl, it's the biggest."

**Kimiko:** "Hey, I could've come up with that combination."

**Dojo:** "Do my dragon senses detect a hint of jealousy?"

**Kimiko:** "I'm not jealous, I'm just saying I could've."

She said as Kimiko walked away.

**Omi:** "So, what are you going to call it Aly?"

**Aly:** "Well, it didn't cross my mind. But if I was going to call this new combination, I would call it /The Poltergiest Poser/."

**Dojo:** "I like it, it does have a certain ring to it. I better write that down."

**Aly:** "Really? You are? In what?"

**Dojo:** "Oh, I don't know, maybe in the next Ancient Scroll."

**Rai:** "Sounds like your move is going to be in the history books."

**Aly:** "Wow, I don't know what to say. I gotta tell Amber! Where is she anyway?"

**The Library**

Amber was reading a book when Kimiko showed up.

**Amber:** "Kimiko, what are you doing here?"

She said as she shut the book quickly.

**Kimiko:** "It's nothing I just need some down time."

**Amber:** "You look kind of...well..."

**Kimiko:** "Well what?"

**Amber:** "Wigged out."

**Kimiko:** "What's with Aly? I mean first she was shy, and suddenly everyone starts giving her attention because she has these /weird knacks/."

**Amber:** "I didn't say anything about Aly, but it sounds like you're jealous."

**Kimiko:** "I am not! It's the guys; it's like reliving a rerun from season 2."

**Amber:** "Aly would never hog the attention Kimiko, besides if I recall, you encouraged her to get out of her shell."

**Kimiko:** "Yeah, but I didn't mean all the way out of her shell."

**Amber:** "That doesn't make any sense. You really are, as the new hip hop generation kids say, jellin."

**Kimiko:** "I AM NOT! In fact, I'm glad she's getting all of the attention! Now I have plenty of time to myself! Grrrrr!"

She said as Kimiko left the room in a huff. But unaware of Kimiko, she was being watched,...by someone or...something.

**Later that Day**

The young monks were in the middle of doing their chores, except Kimiko. Clay was lifting the furniture while Aly sweeps out the dust underneath them, Raimundo and Omi were cleaning the floors with a couple of srcubbers, soap, and water.

**Clay:** "I wonder where Kimiko is? I haven't seen her since yesterday."

**Rai:** "Yeah, she's supposed to clean the windows."

**Omi:** "Maybe she is ill."

**Aly:** "But I checked her room and she wasn't there. I'm starting to worry."

Dojo shows up.

**Dojo:** "Kimiko volenteered to update the Shen Gong Wu information for the catalouge."

**Aly:** "I was talking about her...nevermind, let's just finish this up."

**Somewhere in the Temple Grounds**

The young monks were playing a friendly game of soccer; it was Raimundo and Clay versus Aly and Omi. Dojo was dressed up as a referee while Amber is the score keeper. The score was 4-4.

**Clay:** "You two are good."

**Rai:** "/Too good/ if you ask me."

He said panting and sweating.

**Omi:** "Looks like we've caught them on the runway Aly."

**Aly:** "Actually it's we've _got_ them on the /run/, but that's close enough."

Both teams lined up on opposite sides. Dojo placed the soccer ball in the middle of the field, slithered away, and blowed his whistle. They ran toward the ball and Raimundo kicked it. Clay was in the open and got the ball, but Omi was in his way and kicked it to Aly. She started to run and kick the ball at the same time. Raimundo tried to block her from kicking the ball into their goal. Aly sees Omi running to the open trying to get her to pass the ball to him, but Clay was behind him. She bicycle kicked the ball, and it flew over Raimundo's head, and Aly darted. She kicked the ball hard and it made it to the goal. Raimundo and Clay's jaws dropped.

**Omi:** "We did it!"

**Dojo:** "What's the score Amber?"

**Amber:** "It's 5-4, Aly and Omi win."

**Clay:** "Nice game yall."

**Rai:** "Yo Aly you were pretty good, next to me of course."

**Aly:** "Thanks, I wish Kimiko could've been here. I wonder what is taking her so long?"

They heard Kimiko calling them.

**Kimiko:** "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!"

She ran up to them.

**Kimiko:** "Did I miss anything?"

**Omi:** "Oh yes, you missed seeing Clay and Raimundo losing. Aly has angery...oops...I mean mad soccer skills!"

**Rai:** "Where did you learn how to play soccer like that?"

**Aly:** "I used to practice soccer moves with my dad, and I was Captian of a soccer team in elementary school."

**Kimiko:** "So, anyone up for another game?"

**Clay:** "Actually Kimiko, I'm kind of exhausted. Let's grab some chow."

**Aly:** "Don't forget to make ours first, that was the deal."

**Clay:** "We know, losers have to make lunch for the winners."

**Aly:** "Good, I'm in the mood for a grilled soy cheese sandwich with alphalfa sprouts. What would you like Omi?"

**Omi:** "Hmmm, sweet and sour noodles and spring rolls sounds good."

**Dojo:** "Sorry kid, Amber and I had that for dinner last night."

**Omi:** "Awwww!"

**Aly:** "You can have some of my sandwich."

**Omi:** "Well, that does sound good. Okay."

**Aly:** "Better make that two."

**Rai:** "Okay, just as soon as I figure out what alphalfa sprouts look like."

They walked back to the temple.

**Kimiko:** "Since when did I became invisible?"

Kimiko grabbed the soccer ball and threw it to the ground with frustration.

**Kimiko:** "Well, at least things can't get any worse."

Suddenly it started to rain; her hair and outfit got soaked.

**Kimiko:** "Oh great, just great."

She said sarcastically. Kimiko walked back to the temple slowly.

**Kitchen**

Kimiko peeked through the door to see the others having a good time; talking and laughing.

**Aly:** "My dad was sleeping on a hammack in the backyard and this cat came otu of nowhere and somehow climbed up to the top of my dad's head. And then, my dad woke up to find something fuzzy breathing. He got up and was running around screaming; /Ahhhh! My hair! It's alive!"/. It was so funny."

**Clay:** "No way."

**Aly:** "Seriously, he did."

**Omi:** "Hahaha. I wish I could've seen it for myself."

**Rai:** "Yeah, me too."

As the others were laughing, Kimiko backed away from the door and walked toward her room. But then, she sees Master Fung walking up to her.

**Master Fung:** "Kimiko? Why aren't you with your friends?"

**Kimiko:** "I...uh...don't feel like hanging out. Being saoked and all."

**Master Fung:** "I can tell something is bothering you."

**Kimiko:** "Nothing is bothering me."

**Master Fung:** "A wise man once said anyone does not confess their emotions is like a bird trapped in a cage."

**Kimiko:** "I'm fine Master Fung, I just feel like being alone for awhile. But I appreciate you're looking out for me."

**Master Fung:** "I understand. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going ask Aly about that funny cat story. I heard it's hilarious."

He giggled as Master Fung walked away. _You too Master Fung? Great. Aly relates to the guys, she's smart, she's cool, she's talented, funny, I can't take it! She might as well be the new Dragon of Fire! Because I don't fit in with my friends anymore._ Kimiko thought as she continued to walk to her room.

**Midnight**

Everyone was fast asleep until the alarm went off. The Young Monks ran outside to see what the fuss is about.

**Clay:** "Whoa what in Housten is going on here?"

**Omi:** "Someone broke into the vault!"

**Rai:** "We better check it out, where's Aly?"

**Kimiko:** "We'll worry about her later, right now let's check the vault."

They ran toward the vault post haste.

**Shen Gong Wu Vault**

Aly enters the vault.

**Aly:** "I just heard about the vault. What did they steal?"

**Omi:** "This is bad, someone has stolen the Moby Morphers, the Sapphire Dragon, the Helmet of Jong, Two Ton Tunic, Third Arm Sash, Fist of Tebigong, the Serphant's Tail, the Shroud of Shadows, and the Jet Bootsu."

**Rai:** "That's all? They can't create Mala Mala Jong without the Heart of Jong ansd the Eye of Dashi."

**Aly:** "Mala Mala Jong? Is that like a Numa Numa song or something?"

**Clay:** "Nope, it's a demon warrior with a bad attitude."

**Dojo:** "Whoever did this was able to get away."

**Kimiko:** "Hey, what's this?"

She picks up a silver band bracelet with a lapis stone on it.

**Kimiko:** "Isn't this yours Aly?"

**Aly:** "Yeah, but what's it doing here in the vault?"

**Omi:** "That's a good question Aly, or should I say theif!"

**Aly:** "What?"

**Clay:** "Whoa there Omi, we don't even know that for sure. You know what they say; /Innocent until proven guilty/."

**Rai:** "Besides, Aly just got here."

**Omi:** "You maybe right, but just incase I'll keep a close eye on her."

He bugged both of his eyes out and looked directly at Aly.

**Aly:** "And I thought being watched by _Big Brother_ was scray."

**Morning**

Aly woke up and yawned. She rubbed her eyes to get rid of any sleepies in her eyes. When she removed her hand away from her eyes, Aly find Omi sleeping at the edge of her mattress. She tapped on his shoulder gently. And Omi woke up with a little drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

**Aly:** "Omi, how long have you been sleeping there?"

**Omi:** "I was not sleeping."

He said as Omi wiped the drool.

**Omi:** "I was keeping an eye on you, then I had to rest my eyes...and yes...I fell asleep."

**Aly:** "I think you're taking this whole _keeping an eye on me thing_ a little to literally."

**Omi:** "Sorry Aly, but as a disciplined Wudai Warrior, I must be focused on my goal and..."

He stopped when he saw Aly gone. Omi ran out of Aly's room. He sees her wearing her uniform and follows her.

**Omi:** "I just want you to know, even if you are a theif, I know there is still some good inside you."

**Aly:** "For the last time I didn't do it."

She said as they both entered the kitchen. Amber, Clay, Dojo, Kimiko, and Raimundo were at the table.

**Aly:** "Hey guys, what are you watching?"

**Kimiko:** "It's a clip from last night's raid."

**Rai:** "Kimiko-bot recorded it, the image was fuzzy, but she's going to try to make it clear on her laptop."

**Omi:** "Excellent! If it was someone else who stole the wu and was trying to frame Aly, then she's in the clear!"

Kimiko's laptop beeped.

**Kimiko:** "Okay, I got it."

**Clay:** "Way to go Kimiko."

Everyone gathered around to see the clip. The screen showed an opened vault. Someone climbed out of the vault and it was...

**Rai, Omi, Clay, and Kimiko:** "ALY?"

It showed Aly hold a bag full of Shen Gong Wu.

**Omi:** "It was you!"

**Aly:** "But it can't be! I wasn't even there!"

**Kimiko:** "It's there in black and white Aly."

Amber, Dojo, and Master Fung entered the room.

**Master Fung:** "I sense a wave of negativity from my young monks."

**Dojo:** "Yeah, what's with all the racket?"

**Omi:** "Master Fung! The video Kimiko-bot showed that Aly _is the one_ who stole the Shen Gong Wu!"

**Aly:** "For the last time; I didn't do it!"

**Amber:** "Maybe we should have a trial."

**Master Fung:** "An excellent idea Amber."

**Dojo:** "Dibs on the judge position!"

**Aly:** "Is this really nescessary?"

**Kimiko:** "You're right, we should just kick you out of the temple."

She said sarcastically.

**Aly:** "Fine, let's get this court thing over with."

**Later that day**

Everyone setted up the kitchen like a courtroom. Clay was made bailiff, he stood up and made an annoucement.

**Clay:** "All rise for Judge Dojo Konochojo."

Everyone stood up as Dojo slithered into the kitchen. He was wearing a judge uniform along with a wig and holding a club in his hand. Dojo sat in his chair.

**Dojo:** "You all may sit."

Everyone sat down.

**Dojo:** "The people versus Aly Tanner may now come to order."

**Aly:** "Dojo."

**Dojo:** "Sorry Aly, but it's part of the job."

**Clay:** "Will Aly Tanner, please come up to the stand."

Aly walks up to the stand. Clay grabs a phonebook.

**Clay:** "Place your right hand on this, and raise your left hand."

She does what he told him.

**Clay:** "Aly Tanner, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

**Aly:** "I do swear."

**Clay:** "Okay, please be seated."

Aly sits down on a chair next to Dojo. Kimiko walks up to her.

**Kimiko:** "Okay Aly, where were you between yesterday afternoon and twelve midnight when the Shen Gong Wu were stolen?"

**Aly:** "I was hanging out with the guys, went off looking for you, organized the scrolls by date, mopped the bathroom floors, took care of the plants in the greenhouse, had dinner, read some books, talking to my parents and my friends from home on the computer. I fell asleep and then the Temple alarm went off."

**Rai:** "Sounds like you had a productive day."

**Aly:** "See? I was nowhere near the vault that time."

**Kimiko:** "But Kimiko-bot saw you, can you prove that?"

**Amber:** "Acutally, I can. I was with her the whole time."

**Omi:** "Looks like Aly _does_ have an aliby."

**Aly:** "Told you."

**Kimiko:** "Guys! We saw her on the computer!"

**Rai:** "Maybe that's what the crook wants us to think."

**Clay:** "What are you talking about Rai?"

**Rai:** "You see, I was doing some thorough investingating in the vault. I discovered the drawer to the the Moby Morphers was slightly opened. And here they are."

He held up a pair of long gauntlets with a red crystal on each one.

**Omi:** "Oh I get it! Someone used them to look like Aly!"

**Rai:** "Correct."

**Kimiko:** "That still doesn't explain the tape we saw, remember? The alarm went off at the vault at midnight."

**Rai:** "Actually, the wu was stolen at 11 p.m."

Everyone looked puzzled.

**Rai:** "Amber, the laptop please."

Amber grabbed Kimiko's laptop, slithered up, and gave it to Raimundo. He clicked play and freezed the part where the Aly imposter ran out of the vault.

**Rai:** "See the digital clock on the bottom right side corner? This was taken live, it was recorded. I didn't notice it until a few minutes ago. And we all know that today is daylight savings time, which means it was an hour ahead."

**Clay:** "But what about the alarm?"

**Rai:** "Isn't it obvious? Someone programed the alarm to go off to make it sound like someone just broke into the vault and made a quick escape. No one could carry the wu without setting it off unless they know the combination to it. And we're the only one who know it accept Aly."

**Omi:** "I'm sorry I suspected you Aly."

**Aly:** "No big. So who did do it Rai?"

**Rai:** "Think, who among us knows alot about compter hacking and a bunch of other techno stuff?"

They pondered for and minute and made a realization.

**Clay, Dojo, Omi, Amber, and Aly:** "KIMIKO!"

They all looked drew their attention to Kimiko.

**Aly:** "Why would you frame me?"

**Kimiko:** "I have my reasons."

**Rai:** "Look girl, just return the wu, and we'll talk about this. We don't have to tell Master Fung."

**Kimiko:** "Let's not and say we did. Sphere of Yun!"

She held out an orb with a handle attached to it and trapped them in a sphere-like sheild.

**Dojo:** "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, that wu was stolen too."

**Clay:** "Kimiko, what in sam hill has gotten into you?"

**Kimiko:** "The less you know, the better."

She ran off, leaving the Young Monks trapped.

**Later that Day**

The shield dissapated about an hour ago, and the young monks were in the Meditation Hall discussing the quandary they were in.

**Dojo:** "I can't believe Kimiko, Dragon of Fire, would do something like this! It's not like her!"

**Clay:** "Something smells fishy like my Grand Pappy's Trout suprise."

**Aly:** "Maybe she was forced to do this."

**Omi:** "Aly, I know you're trying to look at the sunny side..."

**Dojo:** "/Bright side/."

**Omi:** "But we must accept the fact that Kimiko has gone bad; she not only stole the wu, she also framed you. As Xiaolin Warriors we must stop anyone on the side of evil, even if it means...stopping Kimiko."

There was silent pause until a spoke out.

"Kimiko is being manipulated."

The young monks turned wround to see Kimiko-bot standing in the middle of the doorway. It walked toward them.

**Clay:** "What makes you say that?"

**Kimiko-bot:** "I recored the whole robbery."

**Aly:** "We know, we saw it on Kimiko's computer."

**Kimiko-bot:** "Yes, but she used her own camera, I recorded what happened before she robbed the vault."

It showed a little film of Kimiko walking into the vault.

**Kimiko:** "I'm going to come up a better Shen Gong Wu combo to top Aly's."

Then she heard someone with a southern accent speaking to her.

"Why stop there?"

**Kimiko:** "Who's there?"

It was Hannibal Roy Bean. He was standing across from her in his huge dark armor.

**Kimiko:** "Oh, it's you? Want to get your butt kicked again?"

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "I came here to help you with your Aly problem. I overheard you talking to Amber and Master Fung and sensed you have a gruge against her. Instead of a combo, how about kicking Aly's butt."

**Kimiko:** "No way, forget it. Aly is my friend, sure I'm a little jealous, but I would never do anything bad to her."

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "How about I give you a hand."

He pulled out the Genie Moo and pointed it at her.

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "Genie Moo!"

The cow's eyes began to glow and zapped Kimiko. She fell on her back. Kimiko-bot stopped playing the film.

**Omi:** "This is low Hannibal Bean has gone!"

**Aly:** "But what is he going to do with the wu?"

**Rai:** "Whatever he's planning, we must stop him. I say we head over to his lair and save Kimiko before things get any worse!"

**Somewhere in the sky**

The Young Monks were on their way to Hannibal Roy Bean's hideout.

**Dojo:** "I understand he wants the wu for some evil plan, but why would he want to frame you Aly?"

**Aly:** "I'm not sure."

**Omi:** "Hannibal must've caught Kimiko when she was off guard."

**Rai:** "Well duh, but once we use the Genie Moo on her, she'll return to her old self and we'll kick some bean butt."

**Aly:** "Raimundo, first of all; it is biolgoically impossible for beans to have butts and second; please rephrase that sentance."

**Clay:** "But wait a minute yall, even if what happens if Kimiko escapes before we could use it and Hannibal succeeds?"

**Aly:** "We must have faith Clay."

**Omi:** "Aly is correct, faith is our most important weapon to stop Hannibal Bean."

**Dojo:** "Okay everyone, here we are; Hannibal's lair."

He landed half a mile away from the abandoned mountain. The young monks hopped off and Dojo changed into his normal form. Raimundo, Clay, and Omi pulled out their wudai weapons and elemental shen gong wu. Aly sighed.

**Aly:** "If I was a wudai warrior right now, I would be more helpful."

**Rai:** "Don't worry Al, you will. Everybody ready?"

**Clay and Omi:** "Yeah."

**Rai:** "Aly?"

**Aly:** "I guess so."

They climbed up the mountain and sneeked inside. They hid behind one of Hannibal Roy Bean's machines and found Kimiko setted up the shen gong wu to make it look like Mala Mala Jong.

**Omi:** "I still don't understand why he didn't want the Heart of Jong. How is Hannibal going to awaken him without it?"

**Aly:** "He must've found an alternative."

Hannibal shows up.

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "I should've recuited one of you monks long ago."

**Kimiko:** "Can it General Beancurd! Now how are we going to bring this thing to life?"

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "Just put the Sapphire Dragon, Shadow of Fears, and the Moby Morphers underneath the two ton tunic and see."

**Aly:** "Oh no! I know what he's up to!"

**Omi:** "What is it? Throw it out!"

**Rai:** "You mean _spit_ it out."

**Omi:** "That is most disgusting."

**Aly:** "He's going to turn the Sapphire Dragon into Mala Mala Jong by using the Shadow of Fear and the Moby Morphers."

**Clay:** "Now that just ain't right."

**Rai:** "Come on!"

The Young Monks jumped out of their hiding place and landed six feet away from Hannibal and Kimiko.

**Rai:** "Yo Beandip! I believe you have something that belongs to us!"

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "You must be joking."

**Clay:** "I'm afraid not."

**Kimiko:** "It's bad enough you guys have to show up, but do you have to bring little miss perfect."

**Aly:** "Kimiko, you must stop. This isn't you, Hannibal is the one who changed you. Let us help."

**Kimiko:** "Oh knock off the innocent act Aly Cat!"

**Amber:** "Oh no she didn't!"

**Dojo:** "I'm afraid she did."

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "Kimiko, keep them busy while I'll make the final preperations."

**Kimiko:** "With pleasure!"

She jumped into the air.

**Kimiko:** "WUDAI MARS-FIRE!"

She shot a blast of fire at the young monks and they didged her attack.

**Omi:** "We must stop Kimiko from making the biggest mistake of her life."

**Amber:** "But how?"

**Dojo:** "Anyone got any ideas?"

**Rai:** "I have one, one of us must distract Kimiko while the others find the Genie Moo. Omi since you're good at getting on her nerves, you distract Kimiko."

**Omi:** "Will do."

**Rai:** "Aly, Amber, Clay, Dojo, you guys find the wu."

**Clay:** "What are you going to do?"

**Rai:** "I'll try and stop Hannibal Bean from making a Mala Mala Jong substitute. Go!"

The young monks split up.

**Omi:** "Hey Kimiko!"

Kimiko turned around.

**Omi:** "You throw fire like a girl!"

**Kimiko:** "Grrrrr! I _am_ a girl you little nat!"

She pulled out her elemental Shen Gong Wu and her wudai weapon. Kimiko grabbed several small birds from it.

**Kimiko:** "CAT'S EYE DRACO-ARROW SPARROW-FIRE!"

She threw them at Omi. He dodged them as fast as he could, but one of them singined his butt.

**Omi:** "Ow! Maybe I should've said that!"

Kimiko laughed at his pain.

**Omi:** "I'm sorry to do this Kimiko."

He pulled out his elemental Shen Gong Wu and wudai weapon.

**Omi:** "KAIJIN CHARM-SHIMO STAFF!"

The small ice staff extended and he used it to literally knock off her feet. Kimiko fell on her back.

**Kimiko:** "Ouch! Why you little..."

She threw more fire birds at Omi, and he ran around screaming his head off.

**Omi:** "AAAHHHHHHH!"

Hannibal Roy Bean was about to unleash his creation when Raimundo dropped kicked him, and flew across the cold metallic floor. He got up and jumped into his dark armor.

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "This thing us usually used for show, but it can also be used for fighting!"

**Rai:** "Does it look like I care?"

While they were giving out witty banters and fighting eachother, Aly, Amber, Clay, Dojo were still looking for the Genie Moo.

**Amber:** "It's like finding a needle in a haystack!"

**Aly:** "Don't give up guys."

**Clay:** "Besides, if we don't find it soon, Omi is going to be a barbequed monk."

**Dojo:** "It's hopeless! We'll never find it!"

He slammed his claw on the side of the control panel hard and screamed.

**Dojo:** "OW!"

A large square piece of metal fell out and revealed the Genie Moo.

**Clay:** "Looks like we hit pay dirt!"

He said as he pulled it out.

**Amber:** "But how are we going to get Kimiko to hold still?"

**Aly:** "I'll do it."

Omi crashed into the wall after Kimiko attacked him. He fell onto the floor and stumbled around feeling dizzy and wobbly. Kimiko was about to fry him, when Aly threw a small rock at her head.

**Kimiko:** "HEY!"

She yelled as she turned around.

**Aly:** "Hey Kimiko! Pick on someone your own size!"

They both stared down. Kimiko jumped into the air.

**Kimiko:** "Wudai Mars Fire!"

She became a flying inferno missle and aimed at Aly. Omi regained consciousness and saw what was happening.

**Omi:** "Aly! Look out!"

But Aly was aware of the danger, she quickly stepped aside and Kimiko crashed into the wall. Her head got stuck. Aly stepped away from Kimiko and got into a fighting stance when she was able to get her head out. They both started to fight eachother.

**Dojo:** "Whoa, cat fight."

**Amber:** "Dojo, focus. Remember the plan."

**Dojo:** "I know I know, I'm just saying."

Kimiko did a high kick, but Aly grabbed her foot and spun her. Then Kimiko landed on her butt and sweeped her leg to knock Aly off her feet.

**Aly:** "Ow!"

She landed on her side. Kimiko placed her foot on her stomach hard. Aly groaned in pain and looked up at the face of her good friend gone bad.

**Kimiko:** "Any last words before you perish?"

**Aly:** "Yeah, get a new attitude. Now!"

Amber and Dojo pointed the Golden Finger at Kimiko to freeze her for a while.

**Amber and Dojo:** "Golden Finger!"

A light yellow beam hit Kimiko and she froze.

**Kimiko:** "Ahhh!"

Aly gave Clay and Omi the 'Peace Sign' gesture as a signal to use the Genie Moo. They both responded with a thumbs up and held out the Genie Moo and pointed it at Kimiko.

**Clay and Omi:** "Genie Moo!"

Before the light from the Golden Finger wore off, the beam from the golden cow hit Kimiko, turning her back to good. She fell on her knees and hands, feeling confused and dizzy.

**Kimiko:** "What happened? What's going on and...why am I in Hannibal Bean's Lair?"

Aly walked up to her and helped Kimiko to stand up.

**Aly:** "No time, we've got to help Raimundo."

The others ran to help their friend.

Raimundo fought Hannibal Roy Bean with every once of strength he has.

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "Ha! How pathetic!"

**Rai:** "You're the one who is pathetic!"

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "Oh yeah? And why is that?"

**Rai:** "You don't have anyone to back you up."

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "Huh?"

Kimiko gave Hannibal Roy Bean a flying helicopter kick and he got knocked over. He found himself being surrounded.

**Omi:** "You're going up Hannibal Bean!"

**Aly:** "Don't you mean down?"

**Omi:** "Whatever."

**Kimiko:** "You're going to pay messing with my head and make me fight my friends."

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "Doesn't matter, once I unleash my monster all five of you dragons will perish."

Lightening struck, a staredown between Hannibal Bean and the Xiaolin Monks.

**Rai:** "Go!"

The five monks attacked him at the same time, but Hannibal Bean jumped up into the air and they collided with eachother.

**Rai:** "Well that was stupid."

**Clay:** "Well howdy duh."

They got themselves up and find Hannibal Bean is gone.

**Omi:** "Where did he go?"

**Amber:** "Up there!"

**Dojo:** "And he's brought a friend!"

They all looked up. Hannibal Bean has unleashed his monster.

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "I would like yall to meet...Sapphire Jong!"

It looked like Mala Mala Jong, except it has the Sapphire Dragon into the form of the demonic warrior. Hannibal Roy Bean held out another Shen Gong Wu.

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "Emperor Scorpian! Sapphire Jong, entertain our guests."

The beast roared and jumped into the air. It landed in the center of the platform. The young monks were really in a pickle now.

**Rai:** "Stand your ground!"

Sapphire Jong was ready to attack, it was waiting for a signal.

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "Sapphire Jong...ATTACK!"

The beast charged with full force. The young monks attacked as well.

**Rai:** "Wudai Star Wind!"

**Omi:** "Wudai Neptune Water!"

**Clay:** "Wudai Crater Earth!"

**Kimiko:** "Wudai Mars Fire!"

**Aly:** "Solar Palm Light!"

Their combined attacks hit Sapphire Jong in the stomach! But it didn't phase him.

**Amber:** "Now what?"

**Dojo:** "I don't know!"

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "Sapphire Jong! Get them now! Especially the leader!"

The beast roared again.

**Aly:** "Man, General Beancurd _definately_ has a grudge on you."

**Rai:** "I wonder why our attacks didn't work?"

**Kimiko:** "We've got to try something else."

But before they could think up another attack plan, Sapphire Jong blew a big blue flame at them. The Xiaolin Warriors dodged it by darting different directions, Kimiko landed and fell hitting her head on a panel.

**Kimiko:** "Ow."

Sapphire Jong marched up to her. Aly sees Kimiko in parrel.

**Aly:** "Kimiko! Look out!"

But Kimiko was unconscious and Sapphire Jong loomed over her. Raimundo, Clay, and Omi tried to save her. The beast used the Third Arm Sash to swat them like flies and the boys slammed into the wall. Aly was the only one who can help her friend. _I have to save her! I can! I will!_ She thought and charged at Sapphire Jong.

**Aly:** "Hey dragon breath!"

Sapphire Jong turned to Aly.

**Aly:** "Let's dance."

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "Sapphire Dragon, get rid of her!"

The beast snorted and was about to use the Fist of Tebigong to punch her but Aly Tanner dodged every swing the big blue dragon can throw. Raimundo, Omi, Clay, Dojo, and Amber took this advantage to save Kimiko. They ran up to her and picked Kimiko up. Sapphire Jong saw what was going on behind him with the Helmet of Jong and turned away from Aly to stop them. The others saw it coming and froze.

**Aly:** "Oh no!"

She used her attacks to get the monster's attention again.

**Aly:** "Solar Palm!"

The ray of light from her hand hit the monster but it was like a bug bite to it and continued to walk toward Raimundo and the others. Aly tried to use the kung fu moves she learned.

**Aly:** "Eagle takes flight! Fox kick! Dragon Tail Whip!"

Sapphire Jong used the Third Arm Sash to grab Aly's ankle and tossed her like a feather. She crashed to the floor and the monster stood before the young monks.

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "Looks like I win."

The bean gloated. Aly lifted herself up and became devastated as she watched her friends about to turn into Sapphire Statues. _I can't give up, but I'm not strong enough to stop Hannibal Bean's monster. I wish there was something I can do. There has to be a way!_ She thought as Aly stood up and feeling dizzy. Suddenly her sash glowed and it changed into a different color, it was the same colored sash as Kimiko's, Clay's and Omi's. Everyone saw what was happening, even Sapphire Jong.

**Omi:** "Aly has finally become the Wudai Warrior of Light!"

**Amber:** "Is that good?"

**Omi:** "Better than good! It's most amazing!"

**Aly:** "Awesome! So...now what do I do?"

Hannibal Bean became peeved.

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "Sapphire Jong..."

But before he could give a command, Kimiko saw the opportuniy.

**Kimiko:** "Arrow Sparrow Fire!"

She threw one of her fire birds and it hit one of Hannibal Bean's roots causing the Emperor Scorpian to slip out of it. It flew into the air and landed in Raimundo's hand. He held it in front of the monster.

**Rai:** "Emperor Scorpain! Sapphire Jong fall apart."

The other monks looked at him.

**Rai:** "What? It was the only command I can think of."

Sapphire Jong became a pile of Shen Gong Wu after that. The Moby Morphers were out in the open. Hannibal Roy Bean saw them and smiled wickedly. He jumped and landed in front of the pile.

**Rai:** "Oh no you don't! Blade of the Nebula Wind!"

He used his Wudai Weapon to knock the bean out cold, Hannibal Bean dodged it and returned to his suit of armor.

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "Who said I wanted the Mody Morphers? This Armor is all I need."

He lifted the arm and it transformed into a laser cannon. Hannibal fires a red beam at them. The young monks tried to aviod them but they were too fast. Omi, Kimiko, and Clay got hit, they were stunned literally. Raimundo, Aly, Dojo, and Amber were the only ones left.

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "Three down, four to go. And all I need is one shot."

He aimed at the last three and fired. Raimundo pushed Aly, Amber, and Dojo out of the way and took the hit for her. The two of them landed near one of the machines. After that blast, Hannibal Bean assumed he got all of them. He walked up to Raimundo and turned his cannon into an electric blade.

**Amber:** "That blade is going to kill him!"

**Aly:** "What should I do?"

**Dojo:** "Here's what you can do."

He whispered instructions into Aly's ear.

**Aly:** "Are you sure?"

**Dojo:** "Positive."

Aly took a deep breath.

**Aly:** "Okay, here goes nothing."

She stood up quickly before Hannibal Roy Bean can eighty-six Raimundo.

**Aly:** "Hey Beancurd!"

He turned his head and sees Aly in one piece.

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "Huh?"

**Aly:** "I don't know whether you should work on your aim or get your eyes checked. Either way it wouldn't make a difference at all."

She teased. Hannibal Bean became angry.

**Hannibal Roy Bean:** "You know what they say...ladies first."

He said as he pointed at her with his weapon. Hannibal Bean ran toward her with force. He raised his weapon to strike Aly but sunaware of Hannibal Bean, she has a secret weapon.

**Aly:** "Wudai Nova-Light!

Her body glowed and it become all black with a yellow outline. The bean head got blinded.

**Aly:** "Sweet!"

Hannibal Bean got his sight back and once again raised his weapon.

**Aly:** "Wudai Nova light!"

She became electric and shocked Hannibal Bean. His armor fell apart. He fell unconscious after that.

**Dojo:** "You did it Aly!"

**Aly:** "I could've done it without your help Dojo. Thanks."

**Dojo:** "Awww shucks, it was nothing."

**Amber:** "Umm guys? What about the others? They're still stunned from the blast."

**Dojo:** "Don't worry, I'm sure it will wear off."

**Aly:** "I hope so."

Dojo transformed into his travel form and Aly grabbed the wu and her friends. They all got on Dojo's back and flew away.

**The Next Day: Xiaolin Temple**

Aly leaned a porch rail starring at the blue sky being pensive. She felt a hand tapping on her shoulder, Aly turned around and it was Kimiko. They both felt awkward.

**Kimiko:** "Hey."

**Aly:** "Hey."

**Kimiko:** "Watcha doing?"

**Aly:** "Starring into the sky."

**Kimiko:** "May I join you?"

**Aly:** "Sure."

Kimiko leaned on the rail next to Aly.

**Aly:** "I see you're able to move."

**Kimiko:** "Yeah, good thing the effects were temporary."

**Aly:** "Thank goodness."

**Kimiko:** "Aly...I'm really sorry."

**Aly:** "About what?"

**Kimiko:** "It was because of me, we've alomst got fried."

**Aly:** "No it was not, Hannibal Bean controlled you."

**Kimiko:** "No not that, it was because of my...jealousy."

**Aly:** "Don't blame yourself, that creep took advantage of you. It could've happened to anyone. Why were you jealous of me anyway?"

**Kimiko:** "To be honest, I don't remember. I felt so inferior to you; your wits, your wu combo, everything you do is so amazing. Your also very mellow. All I do is lose my temper, and think up ideas without double checking for flaws."

**Aly:** "You may not believe this Kimiko, but my idea it was inspired by _your_ wu combo."

**Kimiko:** "Really?"

**Aly:** "Yeah, plus I'm not good at /everything/, I just get lucky sometimes and you have more experince than me."

**Kimiko:** "Why do you forgive me after what happened?"

**Aly:** "Because your my bestfriend, your practically a sister I've always wanted but never had."

**Kimiko:** "Thanks Aly."

**Aly:** "And next time if you feel all bottled up, let's talk about it. Okay?"

She give Kimiko a gentle noggie and they both laugh with joy.

**Kimiko:** "Okay."

Omi stands in the doorway.

**Omi:** "Aly! Kimiko! Come on! Dojo has sensed another wu!"

He ran off.

**Kimiko:** "I'm guessing Omi is our little brother."

**Aly:** "That's why I love to call him lil bro."

They giggled.

**Aly:** "Shall we sis?"

**Kimiko:** "Let's...sis."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: F is for Faith**

**Australia: Ayers Rock**

It was a Stormy Day in the middle of Spring. Omi was in the middle of a showdown with Vlad. They were both after a small pair of bullhorns called the Bullhorn Blazer.

**The challenge**

One on One Wrestling Match; whoever knocks out the other fighter out of the ring is the winner. Ten Minutes on the clock.

**The Wager**

Xiaolin: Mikado Arms

Heylin: Bear Baton

Vald used the Bear Baton to tranform himself into a bear and Omi used the Mikado Arms to block every attack. The others stood on the side lines watching.

**Clay:** "That no good Vlad isn't playing fair."

**Kimiko:** "No duh, he has that stupid baton, if only I hadn't lost it from the last Showdown."

**Aly:** "I hope Omi will be okay."

**Amber:** "Yeah."

**Rai:** "Don't worry guys, Omi has done this kind of showdown before, the little dude will be fine."

**Aly:** "Is that why your knees are shaking?"

She said as Aly points to his knees shivering. Raimundo looks down.

**Rai:** "No, it's chilly today that's all."

He says in denial. Vlad used his claw to strike Omi, but the little guy dodged it.

**Omi:** "Mikado Arms!"

He used his bulky muscular arms to pin Vlad down. Ten minutes were up, Omi has won the showdown and everything went back to normal.

**Rai:** "Nice job little dude."

**Clay:** "Yeah, you nailed Vlad like a crocodile."

**Dojo:** "All aboard!"

While the young monks hoped on Dojo's back, Vlad got himself up and became peeved.

**Vlad:** "Vlad hate being sore loser but don't care! Argh!"

He charged at Omi with full speed. Kimiko sees him.

**Kimiko:** "Omi! Look out!"

**Omi:** "Huh?"

Turns his head, sees Vlad. Aly pulls out her Wudai Weapon which is a transparant silver crystal on top of a white gold staff.

**Aly:** "Tenshi Talisman!"

A beam of light hit Vlad like a number eight ball. The Russian flew across Ayers Rock and held on to the edge before he was out of reach. Dojo and the young monks took off leaving him behind.

**Xiaolin Temple: Last Week**

The young monks were ready to hit the sack until...

**Omi:** "Puppy pile!"

**Clay:** "That's dog pile Omi!"

**Rai:** "Ahhh!"

Clay and Omi dog piled on Raimundo.

**Rai:** "Get off me!"

While the boys were rough-housing, Aly and Kimiko were painting eachothers nails.

**Kimiko:** "Boys are so childish sometimes."

**Aly:** "Yeah."

She said depressingly.

**Kimiko:** "Okay girl, what's wrong?"

**Aly:** "What do you mean?"

**Kimiko:** "You only want to paint your nails when something's on your mind."

**Aly:** "Well...it's been about several weeks since I became a Wudai Warrior and I don't have a Wudai Weapon or an elemental Shen Gong Wu."

**Kimiko:** "You will, sometimes good things come to those who wait."

**Aly:** "I guess your right."

Then there was a crash! The girls turned around and saw Omi's head stuck in a vase. Raimundo grabbed him while Clay tries to pull his head out of there.

**Aly:** "How did that happen?"

**Rai, Clay, and Omi:** "Don't ask."

Amber rushed into the room and panted.

**Amber:** "Aly!"

**Aly:** "What's up Amber?"

**Kimiko:** "And where's Dojo?"

**Amber:** "He's coming."

Dojo came into the room and panted hard. He collapsed after slithering so fast.

**Rai:** "Yo, little green dude, you alright?"

**Dojo:** "Fine."

He got up.

**Dojo:** "Master Fung wants to see you Aly."

**Aly:** "What about?"

**Dojo:** "Don't know, you better ask him yourself."

Aly shrugged and stood up to walk out of the room. She left the room with Amber. The others followed her when Dojo get in their way.

**Dojo:** "Sorry guys, Master Fung only wants to talk to Aly."

**Omi:** "Why?"

**Dojo:** "It's confidential."

Dojo notices Omi has a vase stuck on his halfway.

**Dojo:** "Omi...why are you wearing a vase on your head?"

**Omi:** "Long story."

Meanwhile, Aly walked down the hall to find Master Fung sipping tea in the porch at the table.

**Master Fung:** "Aly Tanner, please sit. There is something very important I must tell you."

Aly walked up to him and sat on the opposite side in front of him.

**Aly:** "You wanted to see me sir?"

**Master Fung:** "Aly, it is time for you begin a quest."

**Aly:** "A quest?"

**Master Fung:** "Yes, a quest to find your Wudai Weapon."

**Aly:** "Radical! Looks like we're off to Texas!"

**Master Fung:** "What do you mean?"

**Aly:** "My friends told me they found their weapons and the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman in Texas."

**Master Fung:** "I'm afraid your Wudai Weapon is hidden somewhere else."

**Aly:** "What? How come?"

**Master Fung:** "According to the past Great Masters, some weapons are hidden well for a reason."

**Aly:** "Because the Heylinside would want them to bring the world into a thousand years of darkness right?"

**Master Fung:** "Exactly."

**Aly:** "Wait...how am I supposed to find it?"

**Master Fung:** "The only tools you need are these."

The first item he handed to Aly was a map to her Wudai Weapon. She accepted the map and unrolled it to a look. Her eyes bugged out.

**Aly:** "WHOA! I can't believe it's hidden there!"

**Master Fung:** "And also for your protection."

The last item he gave her was an elemental shen gong wu. It was kind of like a shoulder pad except it was sliver with a large yellow topaz sun-shaped stone imbedded in it.

**Master Fung:** "It's called the Dawn Crystal. It is yours."

Aly felt she was going to shed tears with joy because she was given an important task. She took her Elemental Shen Gong Wu gently.

**Aly:** "Master Fung, I accept this quest. Thank you."

They both bowed to eachother.

**Master Fung:** "There is one more thing I must tell you."

**Aly:** "Let me guess, take a coat, don't talk to strangers, and be home by 10."

She said comically and Master Fung laughed a bit, but became serious.

**Master Fung:** "No, it's not that."

**Aly:** "Then, what?"

**Back in the Young Monk's Dorm**

Omi was able to get his head out of the vase.

**Omi:** "Let's never rough house again."

**Rai and Clay:** "Agreed."

**Kimiko:** **Sighs in grief** "Boys."

Aly stand in the doorway.

**Aly:** "Ahem."

**Clay:** "Howdy Al."

**Omi:** "What did Master Fung say?"

**Kimiko:** "Yeah, comon, spill it."

**Aly:** "Master Fung said I should find my Wudai Weapon."

**Kimiko:** "Don't tell me. It's in Texas."

**Clay:** "What's wrong with Texas?"

**Aly:** "No. It's hidden somewhere else."

**Omi:** "Cool, let's pack up and go."

**Aly:** "Wait."

**Rai:** "What's wrong Aly?"

**Aly:** "He also said, I should go by myself."

**Everyone (Except Rai):** "WHAT?"

**Aly:** "I know it's shocking, but that's what Master Fung says. But it's not that far."

**Clay:** You can't go by yourself, what if you run into one of our enemies?"

**Rai:** "Guys, we should respect Master Fung's decsion."

They all look at Aly with worry.

**Aly:** "I'll be back in one piece."

**Amber:** "Do you promise?"

**Aly:** "Promise."

**The Next Morning**

It was 5:13 am, the young monks where waiting for Aly. She stepped out of the dorm wearing a deep green sweatsuit and a matching pair of boots. She carries The Black Hole Bag which contains the map, the Polar Paws, Mask of Rio, Falcon's eye, The Horde of Haiku, Cat's Ear, Fifi-Xiaogo, Serphant's Tail, her Dawn Crystal and some snacks/drinks.

**Dojo:** "Ready to go kid?"

**Aly:** "Yep."

Raimundo hands Aly the Nimbues Rider. (Incase anyone doesn't remember, it's a board like Sheng Gong Wu that allows the user to fly faster than the speed of light.)

**Rai:** "You sure you don't want us to escort you? It could be dangerous."

**Aly:** "Danger is my middle name."

**Omi:** "I thought it was Johanna."

**Aly:** "Anyway, like I said last night, I'll be fine. I'll be back either later today or tomorrow morning."

**Clay:** "Hope so."

**Aly:** "Nimbus Rider!"

The board extended and Aly quickly hopped on.

**Aly:** "See you all later! Good luck fighting evil without me!"

She said as Aly flew way, waving goodbye. The young monks waved back. As soon she was out of sight, they walked away to start their chores early except Raimundo. He stares pensively as the sun rises slowly to a new day.

**Rai:** "Be careful."

He whispered.

**Chase Young's Lair**

Jack Spicer knocked on Chase's door.

**Chase Young:** "What is it?"

**Jack Spicer:** "I have some valuable information I gathered from the Xiaolin Temple."

The stone door opened and Jack entered with caution.

**Jack Spicer:** "I..."

**Chase Young:** "Speak up worm!"

**Jack Spicer:** "Aly Tanner has left the temple to find her Wudai Weapon. She's all alone."

**Chase Young:** "Is that all?"

**Jack Spicer:** "Well, it must be dangerous since she's..."

**Chase Young:** "Once again you wasted my time."

**Jack Spicer:** "But..."

A tiger grabbed a part of Jack's coat and dragged him to the door. He got tossed out of Chase's Lair.

**Wuya:** "What did you do that for?"

**Chase Young:** "I already know where Aly is going."

**Wuya:** "Yes, but what if he knew about the weapon?"

**Chase Young:** "I rather see it for myself."

**Xiaolin Temple: The Next Day**

The young monks have a quest of their own...

**Rai:** "Amber!"

...finding Amber

**Clay:** "Where are you little dragon lady?"

**Kimiko:** "Amber!"

**Omi:** "Come out come out where ever you aren't!"

**Kimiko:** "It's _are_ Omi, not aren't."

**Omi:** Same difference."

**Master Fung:** "What with all the yelling?"

**Omi:** "Master Fung, we can't find Amber."

**Clay:** "Ever since Aly left, she just vanished."

**Dojo:** "Oh my gosh! What if she's been captured by Chase Young?"

**Master Fung:** "I highly doubt Chase Young is behind Amber's disappearance."

**Kimiko:** "Then where is she?"

**Omi:** "Huh?"

**Clay:** "What's wrong Omi?"

**Omi:** "I sense something coming this way."

**Kimiko:** "Is it Aly and Amber?"

**Omi:** "I'm not sure."

**Rai:** "Stand your ground."

They see a shadow coming from around the corner.

**Dojo:** "Hey guys, what's new?"

**Omi:** "We have company."

**Dojo:** "When you talk like that...IT MUST BE BAD! Ahhhhh!"

He slithered behind the young monks to hide. The figure was getting closer and closer. And then...a giant snow beast popped out.

**Young Monks:** "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**Dojo:** "Ahhhhhh!"

**Amber:** "Don't worry guys it's us!"

**Young Monks and Dojo:** "Amber?"

**Dojo:** "But that means..."

The snow melted and it turned out that it was Aly Tanner.

**Young Monks:** "Aly!"

**Aly:** "Hey everyone, miss me?"

[Scene shifts from the outside to the inside of the temple]

Aly was sitting on a wooden stool with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Raimundo wrapped her in a warm blanket.

**Aly:** "Guys, I'm okay really, six blankets is enough."

**Clay:** "So tell us Al, how was your journey?"

**Omi:** "Did you find your Wudai Weapon?"

**Kimiko:** "What does it look like?"

**Dojo:** Did you get hurt?"

**Rai:** "Where did you go?"

**Master Fung:** "Young monks, your thirst for knowledge is good, but asking questions at the same time is like over watering the plants, too much of it can be a bad thing."

**Aly:** "My journey began after I left the Xiaolin Temple..."

**Aly's Flashback**

**Aly:** "I cannot believe my Wudai weapon is somewhere in...the Himalayas."

She sees a large row of snow covered mountains.

"Me either."

**Aly:** "Who said that?"

"I did."

The voice came from her bag and it's head popped out. It was Amber.

**Aly:** "Amber? What are you doing here? You know you're not supposed be here."

**Amber:** "I felt lonely."

**Aly:** "Does Master Fung know about this?"

**Amber:** "No, but please don't tell."

**Aly:** "Fine, but you have to be quiet; the walls have eyes."

**Amber:** "What walls?"

**Aly:** "Never mind just stay in the bag."

**Amber:** "Good idea, it's freezing out here."

**Aly:** "I have a pair of socks in there you could use as a sleeping bag."

**Amber**: "Thanks."

She slithered back into the bag and Aly took another look at the map.

**Aly:** "According to this map, my wudai weapon is somewhere hidden in the heart of the mountian."

Aly took another look at the mountain range and became overwhelmed.

**Aly:** "Better get started."

She continued to walk toward the destination of her weapon. An hour and a half has passed, Aly stumbled upon a stone bridge linking to the mountian. What was strange about this bridge is there's not a speck of snowflake on it. She took another look at the map to make sure she was on the right track, and she was.

**Aly:** "At least I don't have to worry about slipping."

Amber's head popped out of the Black Hole Bag and looked at the bridge.

**Amber:** "I don't know Aly, what if this is a trap?"

**Aly:** "If it was, it wouldn't be on the map."

She continued walking.

**Aly:** "This isn't so bad."

But then a giant beast appeared before her; it was 7.5 feet tall, a gorilla-like face, black eyes, blue and silver shaggy hair, four arms, bulky, big feet, and wears a gladiator outfit.

**Aly:** "Now that is ugly."

**Amber:** "What's ugly? Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Monster!"

The beast roared.

**Amber:** "That creature must've been sent by Chase Young or Hannibal Bean!"

**Aly:** "I don't care if that thing was sent by Jack Spicer, I'm not going to let a Yeti wannabe to get in my way! Beat it fuzzball!"

It roared again, raised a battle club, and charged at Aly. She summoned her new Wudai powers to defeat the beast.

**Aly:** "Wudai Nova Light!"

She shot a blast of pure energy at the bizarre looking monster but it deflected her attack.

**Aly:** "That should've worked."

**Amber:** "You better think of something fast, because he's going to attack!"

The beast swung it's club and blasted dark rays coming from it's eyes to hit Aly, but she successfully dodged every blow. _Now would be a good time to use my elemental shen gong wu._ Aly thought was she pulled it out and placed on her shoulder. She raised her hand in front of her.

**Aly:** "Dawn Crystal-Wudai Nova Light!"

The Dawn Crystal glowed and gold colored metal glove covered her arm like Raimundo's elemental shen gong wu except the arm part is a criss cross design. A spiral of light blasted out of it and tied up the beast. She grabbed the end of it and used it to toss the blue monster to the side. It fell over and it's roar echoed in the abyss. The light dissappeared.

**Aly:** "Wow, that was amazing."

**Amber:** "I'll say."

**Aly:** "Let's go."

**Amber:** "Aaachooo!"

**Aly:** "Bless you."

**Amber:** "Thanks. How much longer?"

**Aly:** "Well, we're not too far, we just have to walk through this valley, and once we get to the end there will be a path which will lead us to an entrance somewhere on the side a large mountain."

**Amber:** "No, I mean how much longer until I get spilt ends. This cold air is so not good for my hair."

Aly sighes in grief and continued marching. The wall of the valley were very steep.

**Aly:** "It's quiet."

**Amber:** "Yeah, three quiet."

**Aly:** "Don't you mean _too_ quiet?"

**Amber:** "That too."

**Aly:** "You really have got to stop hanging around Omi all the time."

There was a moaning around.

**Aly:** "What was that?"

**Amber:** "It sounds like a moose with a sore throat."

**Aly:** "It's the valley! It's alive!"

**Amber:** "Eeek!"

The moaning stopped. There was a long silence, and then...the valley started to shake.

**Aly:** "Avalache!"

Rocks and snow came tumbling down the sides of the valley. Aly used her speed to try to get out of ther before she's buried alive and dodged every rock.

**Aly:** "Hang on Amber!"

But she wasn't able to escape. An hour has passed, and silence fill the air until...

**Aly:** "Ahhhhhh!"

Aly escaped the pile of snow and rocks using the Serphant's Tail and survived the cold using the Polar Paws.

**Aly:** "That was too close."

**Amber:** "Yeah, three close."

**Aly:** "Don't start. Well, it looks like it's getting late."

**Amber:** "I'm tired, and hungry."

**Aly:** "How can you be tired? I did all the walking. Come on, let's keep going and then we can camp for the night."

Aly continued walking. Chase Young and Wuya were watching them from the edge of the valley.

**Wuya:** "Argh! She is impossible!"

**Chase Young:** "Relax, we'll take her out. One way or another."

**Later that Night**

Aly and Amber were sleeping inside the Fifi Xiaogo. But then, something was growling from the outside and woke Amber. She shivered wondering what is out there.

**Amber:** "Aly! Piss! Aly!"

She whispred. Aly moaned and opened one eye.

**Aly:** "What is it?"

**Amber:** "There's something out there!"

**Aly:** "I don't hear anything."

**Amber:** "But there is I know it!"

**Aly:** "If I go and check it out, will you go back to sleep?"

Amber nodded and Aly stepped out of the tent. She took a look around the campsite. Aly was about to go back into the tent, when she heard a twig snap and quickly turned around. She knew something was out there.

**Aly:** "Looks like we have company."

She said underneath her breath. A samurai warrior jumped put of the bushes and landed on the ground on his feet.

**Aly:** "Hey Amber, you were right, something is out here. One of Chase Young's scummy tigers."

**Amber:** "What should we do?"

The little pink dragon yelled from inside the tent.

**Aly:** "/You/ stay inside, I'll take care of him or should I say /them/."

More of Chase Young's warriors appeared and ready to fight, and so was Aly. She held up three Shen Gong Wu in her hands and called out their names.

**Aly:** "Mask of Rio! Cat's Ear! Falcon's Eye!"

By using the three, she was able to blend in with the environment so no one could see her, see through the dark, and hear things better incase of a sneak attack. The tiger warriors were puzzled by her disappearance. They looked around to find her, but the Amazon Warrior got kicked to the side and ran into the wolf man. The wolf man charged at him, but the Amazon Warrior stepped aside and the wolf man pushed the samurai. Long story short; the tiger warriors began to attack eachother, while they were distracted Aly grabbed Amber and her things.

**Amber:** "But what about them?"

**Aly:** "Don't worry, they're way too busy to notice us. Come on, we better go. Fifi Xiaogo."

The dog-like tent returned to it's travel size. Aly placed it back in the bag and they continued their journey to find the Wudai Weapon.

**The Next Day**

The sun slowly began to rise as our heros reached their final destination. They see a large entrance with a bunch of strange writing on the stone door.

**Amber:** "Wow, it's as almost as tall as the Great Wall. But how do we get inside?"

**Aly:** "Obviously the inscriptions on the door must be the combination to opening it."

**Amber:** "It looks like it's incrypted."

**Aly:** "Relax, that's what the Horde of Haiku is for."

She pulled it out and held it up to the door.

**Aly:** "Horde of Haiku!"

The Horde of Haiku scanned the writing and translated it into english.

**Aly:** "It says /place a right hand on a silver slab embedded on the door in front of you and recite this oath to prove that you are truely pure/."

**Amber:** "That sounds easy."

**Aly:** "Not really, it also says /if thou are not pure, ye shall be punished severely/. Well it it goes."

She placed her hand on the slab, and recited the oath.

**Aly:** "I maybe a vessel, but my soul is pure, I am the light that brightens, even in the darkest of nights."

The slab glowed and the doors opened wide. She cautiously walked inside, trying not to trigger a trap.

**Amber:** "Wow, this place looks like a temple."

**Aly:** "It is a temple. And check out the writing, it is the same as the writing at the underground temple back home."

They continued walking down the dim lit ally. They were halfway through the temple and came upon two large statue warriors gaurding a big golden door. Aly heard a rumbling sound.

**Amber:** "Please don't tell me the temple is caving in."

**Aly:** "No worse."

The statues started to move.

**Amber:** "Ahhhhhh!"

**Aly:** "Don't panic!"

**Amber:** "Easy for you to say!"

The two statues began to attack. They were about to crush her with their fist at the same time, but Aly dodged it by jumping into the air and used the helicopter kick manuever to get them to knock eachother over like dominos. The rocky titans crumbled like cookies being smashed by a child's hand. Aly landed on the ground leopard style.

**Amber:** "Wow Aly, you're getting stronger by the minute, what is your secret?"

**Aly:** "It's no secret, it's faith that gives me the strength to tackle anty problem I would face, no matter how big or small."

**Amber:** "I see."

_That must be it._ Amber thought. Aly opened the doors and entered large white room with crystal statues of cloaked people standing in a circle. She sees a staff being placed at the center of the room;

**Aly:** "That must be my Wudai Weapon, the legendary Tenshi Talisman."

Yes, the Tenshi Talisman, it is said from one of the ancient scrolls it's the most powerful Wudai Weapon of all.

**Amber:** "Wow it's so pretty."

Aly carefully walked toward the Tenshi Talisman.

**Amber:** "Becareful Aly, this place could be triggered with traps too."

**Aly:** "I don't think so."

**Amber:** "Huh?"

**Aly:** "I don't know why but this place..."

But she got interrupted when Jack Spicer appeared.

**Jack Spicer:** "I suggest you stand back and let me take the weapon."

He said as he walked toward the Tenshi Talisman.

**Amber:** "Jack, I don't think you should..."

Aly covered Amber's mouth

**Jack Spicer:** "I'm not going to make the same mistake again, this time I'm taking your Wudai Weapon and use it to take over the Xiaolin Temple. !"

When Jack reached his hand out to take it, a crystal like creature looming over him. He turned around, saw it, and screamed.

**Jack Spicier:** "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Please don't hurt me!"

The creature grabbed him and they both went through the floor. The room became silent again and Aly removed her hand from Amber's mouth.

**Amber:** "Is that what you were going to tell me before Jack showed up?"

**Aly:** "Yep."

She said and retrieved her Wudai Weapon.

**Aly:** "Let's get out of here, I promised my friends I'd be home soon."

**Outside of the Cave**

Aly stepped out of the cave and was about to pull out the Nimbus Rider, but Chase Young and Wuya arrived. She got into a fighting stance.

**Chase Young:** "So you've managed to retrieve your wudai weapon in one piece, I don't know whether to be impressed or disguested."

**Aly:** "Back off pretty boy!"

**Wuya:** "Why don't you be a good little girl and hand over that Wudai Weapon along with your elemental shen gong wu?"

**Aly:** "I rather get my butt kicked by Jack Spicer."

**Chase Young:** "Then let's settle this the hard way."

**Aly:** "Bring it."

Chase Young struck two fingers to the ground and black lightening cracked the surface summoning a giant ugly rock creature.

**Aly:** "I knew this was too easy."

She pulled her Dawn Crystal and placed it on her shoulder and grabbed her Tenshi Talisman.

**Wuya:** "That's your wudai weapon? HA!"

**Aly:** "You won't be laughing when you see what this thing can really do. Dawn Crystal-Tenshi Talisman!"

A flash of light gathered alot of snow and created a Snow Dragon Guardian!

**Chase Young:** "Do you honestly think snow can beat rock?"

**Aly:** "Hey buddy I'm new at this! Give me a break!"

The rock creature and the Snow Dragon Gaurdian beagn to attack eachother, but the fight caused an avalache. A wave of snow loomed over them.

**Aly's flashback ended**

**Omi:** "!"

Raimundo covered Omi's mouth.

**Clay:** "So how did you escape?"

**Aly:** "Just when I thought it was impossible to get out of that situation, I used the Nimbus Rider to get the heck out of there. Chase Young and Wuya escaped too and the temple was compeletely buried."

**Dojo:** "But how did you get covered in snow?"

**Aly:** "Oh. That. Well, on my way here, I accidently fell and landed in the snow."

**Master Fung:** "You did an excellent job on your journey Aly."

**Omi:** "Could you show us this wudai weapon of yours?"

**Aly:** "Sure, here it is."

She said as Aly pulled out her Wudai Weapon. The Young Monks were in awe by the craftsmanshift. Dojo suddenly got a rash.

**Dojo:** "Break time is over kids, a Shen Gong Wu has been activated."

He pulled out the Acient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu.

**Dojo:** "It's called the Bullhorn Blazer; it has the ability to transform into a raging bull, capable of attacking or scaring the enemy."

**Rai:** "We better get going."

**Amber:** "But Aly just got here."

**Aly:** "No need to fear Amber, after what I've been through yesterday and this morning, I can handle antything."

**Clay:** "That's the spirit."

They all head out the door and got on Dojo's back the moment he changed.

**Kimiko:** "But there's still one thing I don't get, whatever happened to Jack?"

**Aly:** "I dunno, and whocares."

**Meanwhile around the same time**

**Jack Spicer:** "Help! Someone!"

He has being hanged by his underwear by a tree branch in his front yard.


	12. Chapter 12

**Prolouge:**

[Scene fades in; somewhere in a dark dimlit abandoned temple. The camera rotates from the broken pottery and weaponary to a pedestal where a large blue crystal is being placed]

A metallic-ike hand reaches out and takes it. An evil laugh echoes through the night.

[End of Prolouge]

**China: over 1500 years ago**

**_A battle was taken place..._**

A tall, huge, shadow-like monster rose from the chasm, and fire was everywhere.

**_...the fate of the earth lies on one person..._**

The villagers ran in fear, while the mystics try to stop him.

**_...the avatar._**

A young woman stepped foward, she shot a bolt of light at the beast and then...

**Aly:** **Gasp**

She woke up from a strange and yet scary dream. Aly gripped her fingers on her blanket hard as tears poured out from her eyes.

**Aly:** "Why? Why do I keep having these dreams?"

She hears the morning gong and got up to put on her uniform. Aly ran out of her room to get some breakfast.

**Kitchen**

Everyone was at the table finishing up their breakfast before they start training. Omi notices Aly's worried expression.

**Omi:** "Are you alright Aly? You look like you saw a phantom."

**Kimiko:** "Yeah, and you look a little pale, didn't you get enough sleep last night?"

**Aly:** "It's nothing, I just had a weird dream, that's all."

**Rai:** "Well, finish up guys, we've got a full day ahead of us."

Everyone left the table to put away their dishes and headed out the door, except Aly.

**Aly:** "I hope we can all get through this."

**Meanwhile (around the same time)**

Dojo was slithering down the hallway when he saw Amber reading in the library.

**Dojo:** "Okay Dojo, be cool."

He spit in his hand and slathered it in his hair making him look classy, and took a deep breath.

**Dojo:** "Show time."

He slithered into the room and tapped on Amber's shoulder.

**Amber:** "Oh! Dojo you nearly gave me a fright."

**Dojo:** "Sorry about that Amber, but I wanted to ask you something."

**Amber:** "Really? Like what?"

**Dojo:** "I was wondering, if you're not busy tonight, maybe we could...I mean if you...would you...like to go on a date with me?"

**Amber:** "A date?"

**Dojo:** "Y...yeah."

**Amber:** "I...I can't."

**Dojo:** "Huh? I mean, Are you busy?"

**Amber:** "Yeah, and it's vital that I would take care of this matter right away. Sorry Dojo, maybe next time."

She slithered away.

**Dojo:** "Next...time?"

Then he started to shake up.

**Dojo:** "Oh boy..."

**The Patio**

**Master Fung:** "The Stone of Golla is the most dangerous of all Shen Gong Wu, it creates a subsitution of the user for a limit time."

**Raimundo:** "Cool."

**Kimiko:** "Hold it Rai, there's more."

**Master Fung:** "Its second ability is to make a subsitution but it is the user who will have limited amount of time. But, if you die, you return where you were."

**Clay:** "Whoa, that is risky."

**Omi:** "Still, we must not let the forces of evil get their hands on it. Follow me! To victory."

He ran off and stopped and he realized something important.

**Omi:** "I have no idea where we're going."

Aly giggled a bit.

**Aly:** "You're so cute when you get over-excited."

Omi blushes.

**Somewhere in the Sky over Ireland**

Dojo has a little problem flying through a thick fog.

**Dojo:** "I can't see a thing."

**Rai:** "That's because we're flying through a fog, duh."

**Kimiko:** "Are you sure you're okay Aly?"

**Aly:** "Yes I am."

**Dojo:** "I think I see an open field."

He began to descend toward the opening, but as they got closer Clay yelled.

**Clay:** "That's not an open field...those are...jagged rocks!"

**Omi:** "Dojo! Pull in!"

**Kimiko:** "Pull /out/!"

**Omi:** "That too!"

Everyone was screaming, but Raimundo quickly grabbed Dojo's ears and pulled them up to stir the big green dragon. Dojo flew upward and landed on the ground. The young monks jumped off of his back as Dojo changed back in his normal form.

**Dojo:** "Whew, that was _too_ close for comfort."

**Kimiko:** "You call that comfort?"

**Rai:** "Shhhhh! Be quiet yo."

**Clay:** "Hooweee, this fog is thicker than my mama's homemade soup."

**Aly:** "Where to Dojo?"

**Dojo:** "It's about two miles over there."

They all started to walk toward their destination. The young warriors found themselves in front of a large cave somewhere on the beach. Strange haunting sounds echoed loudly.

**Aly:** "Kind of reminds me of the valley I walked through while I was searching for my Wudai Weapon. Except this is ten times scary."

**Omi:** "Yeah it's crawly."

**Clay:** "Creepy."

**Omi:** "That too."

Rai: "It looks pitch black in there. Time to shed some light on this sitch."

He pulled out the Sun Chi Lantern and the Culvar Crystal.

**Rai:** "Culvar Crystal! Sun Chi Lantern!"

He combined them both into a powerful torch.

**Rai:** "Let's move."

Raimundo lead the others into the dark abyss. The water drips from the stalactites to the stalagmites every few seconds. The air was damp and cold as ice.

**Aly:** "I hope we find it soon."

**Dojo:** "Me too, I forgot how scary this place was one thousand years ago."

**Omi:** "How far does it go?"

**Dojo:** "Like I said, I forgot."

**Omi:** "Hey...I think I see something glowing over there, but it's faint."

**Clay:** "It must be the Golla Stone."

**Rai:** "Okay, let's move but be careful, who knows what kind of creature lives here."

**Kimiko:** "Gee, who knows maybe a bear or some bats?"

She said sarcastically and the others laughed a bit. They finally made it all the way through the cave and found the Golla Stone on a rock.

**Omi:** "Yes! We've found it!"

**Clay:** "Yeah but which one is the real one."

**Aly:** "What do you mean?"

**Clay:** "Lookie there."

He pointed to a large red crystal embedded on the wall above the Golla Stone.

**Amber:** "It can't be."

**Kimiko:** "It can't be what?"

**Amber:** "Oh...uh...I mean, I never saw that crystal before."

**Rai:** "What's the dilly Amber? You sound like you know what that is."

**Dojo:** "What is this? Twenty questions or something? If Amber says she hasn't seen it before, she hasn't seen it before. Just grab that stone and let's get out of here."

**Rai:** "Okay, okay. Chill out green dude."

**Omi:** "But what about that crystal?"

**Rai:** "Get that too, we can look it up back at the Xiaolin Temple."

Omi grabbed the Golla Stone while Kimiko grabbed the crystal. They were about to leave when Jack Spicer showed up.

**Jack Spicer:** "What do we have here? A two for one special."

**Aly:** "Sorry Spicer, we already called dibs."

**Jack Spicer:** "Well, you guys are about to un-dib."

**Aly:** "Is un-dib even a word?"

**Jack Spicer:** "It will be when I take over the world, but until then...meet my army of bear-bots!"

Several bear-bots rose up and roared!

**Clay:** "That's new."

**Kimiko:** "Oh really? What was your first clue?"

She said sarcastically.

**Jack Spicer:** "Bear-bots! Attack!"

When the bear-bots raised their paws, really sharp titanium claws popped out and they charged.

**Rai:** "Shoku Blaze!"

He shot a blast of firey wind at the bear-bots, hoping it would blind them. But alas, it didn't.

**Omi:** "Time to use the usual. Kaijin Charm-Shimo Staff!"

Omi's staff became a spikey club and smashed a couple of bear-bot to the ground.

**Kimiko:** "Cat's eye Draco-Arrow Sparrow!"

**Rai:** "Crest of the Condor-Blade of the Nebula!"

Their combined attacks toasted seven of them.

**Clay:** "Longhorn Taurus-Big Bang Meteorang!"

His boomerang sliced one of the bearbots in half.

**Aly:** "Dawn Crystal-Tenshi Talisman!"

The crystal on top of her long staff hit five bear-bots at once, turning them into cherry blossom petals. Everyone looked at her strangely.

**Aly:** "Um...I thought the cave could use some color?"

She said neverously. Jack Spicer was all out of bear-bots.

**Rai:** "I just you step aside."

**Jack Spicer:** "Not until I get that Shen Gong Wu!"

He used his hela-pack to charge and rammed into them, but they stood back and Jack crashed into the cave wall. Suddenly Hannibal Roy Bean showed up

**Hannibal Bean:** "And he calls himself a genius? Sheesh."

**Rai:** "If you're coming here to get the Golla Stone, you're out of luck."

**Hannibal Bean:** "Oh I didn't come here for the Shen Gong Wu."

**Amber:** "Then what, do I shudder to ask, is it you're here for?"

**Hannibal Bean:** "I'm here for that crystal!"

**Kimiko:** "Forget it!"

**Hannibal Bean:** "Awww Kimiko, don't tell me you're still mad about turning you against Aly are you?"

He said mockingly. Clay pulled out a golden round tube (attached with glowing gold rings and a red gem in the middle).

**Clay:** "Sea of Smog!"

He blew into the tube and the young monks turned into smog to make a quick escape. Hannibal coughed a bit and when the smong cleared up everyone was gone, except Jack Spicer because he was still stuck in the wall.

**Hannibal Bean:** "What? No!"

**Xiaolin Temple**

When the Young Monks arrived at the temple, they see Master Fung doing tai chi and quickly ran toward him.

**Master Fung:** "What is the matter young ones? Wasn't your mission successful?"

**Omi:** "Yes it was but that's not the reason why."

**Rai:** "Hannibal showed up and he said he wanted this crystal."

Raimundo handed Master Fung the red crystal. When Master Fung took a closer look, his face turned ghostly white.

**Master Fung:** "Excuse me, there's something important I must take care of. You may have the rest of the day off"

As he walked away, the young monks became perplexed.

**Later that Day**

Aly was in her room setting up her dvd camera. She removed the lens cap, pushed play, and pointed the camera at herself.

**Aly:** "Hello mom and dad, it's been almost a year since you last saw me. As you can see by my uniform, I'm a Wudai Warrior. Cool huh? And this my sleeping quaters."

She said as Aly took the shot of her room.

**Aly:** "I know it's small, but at least I don't have to worry about moving the furniture around. Hahaha. Anyway, I'm going to give you guys the grand tour of the Xiaolin Temple and you guys will finally get to meet my friends, face to face, sort of. Let's go."

Aly walked around a bit, hoping to run into one of her friends. She sees Dojo sleeping on a cushion. She kneeled down on knee and pressed the record button.

**Aly:** "This is Dojo and yes, he's a dragon. He may not look like it but believe me he is. Dojo also has this special power. Unfortunately I can't tell because it's a secret."

Dojo eyes opened slightly and when he saw the camera in front of him, he screamed.

**Dojo:** "Ahhhh! Spy!"

**Aly:** "Chill Dojo, it's me."

**Dojo:** "Great ghost of Dashi Aly, you almost scared the jeepers out of me."

**Aly:** "Sorry about that Dojo, I was just making a little documentary for my parents back home. Got a few words to say?"

**Dojo:** "Sure, To sleep or not to sleep that is the que...zzzzzzz."

Dojo back to sleep. Aly giggled lightly.

**Aly:** "Oookay, thank you Dojo. Now let's go and find the others."

She once again walked around and saw Kimiko painting her nails in the patio.

**Kimiko:** "Hey Aly, what's new?"

**Aly:** "Just making a homemade dvd for my parents. Wanna give a shout out?"

**Kimiko:** "Sure. Konnichiwa Mr. and Mrs. Tanner! I'm Kimiko Tohomiko. You guys should come and visit us."

**Aly:** "Thanks Kimiko, have you seen Clay, Raimundo or Omi anywhere?"

**Kimiko:** "I think I saw Rai and Omi in the field, and as for Clay...oh there he is."

Clay walked up the patio stairs and saw Aly's dvd camera.

**Aly:** "Hi Clay, or should I say howdy. Hehe, want to say a few words?"

But all Clay can do was babble.

**Clay:** "Uh..be..zi...um."

**Aly:** "Oops I forgot."

She pointed the camera herself again.

**Aly:** "Clay is camera shy, I'll catch him later. Without him seeing the camera."

She pointed the camera at Kimiko and Clay.

**Aly:** "See ya in a few."

**Kimiko:** "Kay, Sayonara."

**Clay:** "B..b...um."

**The Field**

Omi was busy praticing his martial art moves.

**Omi:** "Couger Strike! Mantis Kick! Duck Eating Crackers! Aly Looking at me with a Camera! Huh? Aly looking at me with a camera?"

**Aly:** "Hey Omi, wanna say a few words to my folks back home?"

**Omi:** "Your parents are in the camera?"

**Aly:** "No silly, I'm making a home made dvd to send to my parents."

**Omi:** "Oh okay, ahem. Greetings mother and father of Aly Tanner. I was in the middle of praticing some moves. Aly, would it be okay if I demonstrate?"

**Aly:** "Sure."

**Omi:** "Here's one I've been praticing all week. The Flying Crane Volcano Masher Move!"

**Aly:** "Now that's a mouth full."

**Omi:** "May I have a drumroll please."

**Aly:** "Omi, I don't have a drum with me."

**Omi:** "Oh, nevermind. Silence please."

There was a long pause, and then Omi jumped into the air and was about to land on a rock next to the lake. But somehow he missed and end up falling into the water.

**Omi:** "Could you come back when I fully master this move?"

**Aly:** "Sure, no problem Omi and don't worry, I'll edit this part out too."

She said as she pulled Omi out of the lake.

**Omi:** "Thank you very much."

**Aly:** "By the way, have you seen Rai?"

**Omi:** "He's around somewhere. Now, if you'll excuse me."

As he walked away, Aly sees a fish stuck in Omi's jacket and giggles lightly.

**Aly:** "Bye Omi."

She sighed.

**Aly:** "Well, got Dojo, Kimiko, Clay, Omi, the monks, and the mini-bots, but no sign of Raimundo or Master Fung."

But then, Aly finally found Raimundo leaning against a tree, turning his head from side to side as though he was waiting for someone. She walked toward him.

**Aly:** "Hi Rai!"

**Rai:** "Oh! Aly, you startled me."

**Aly:** "Sorry, anyway, want to say a few words to my folks?"

**Rai:** "Yo, Mr. and Mrs. Tanner. Sup? I'm Raimundo, and incase Aly didn't tell you, I'm the Shoku Leader of the team. And your daughter, is an excellent student here."

**Aly:** "Thank you Raimundo."

She turned off the camera.

**Rai:** "Oh, before I forget, this is for you."

He handed Aly a red origami rose. Aly took the flower gently.

**Aly:** "It's lovely, did you make this?"

**Rai:** "Y...yeah."

He blushed.

**Rai:** "Aly, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for the longest time."

**Aly:** "Really?"

**Rai:** "Yeah...Aly, I..."

Dojo shows up.

**Dojo:** "Hurry guys, there's an emergency meeting in the meditation temple!"

Aly follows Dojo.

**Aly:** "Come on Rai!"

**Rai:** "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

**Jack Spicer's Lair**

**Jack Spicer:** "Ow, that was so stupid."

He said as Jack bandaged his face, when he heard something big walking up behind him. Jack Spicer slowly turned his head around to see who it was; Hannibal Bean still wearing his armor.

**Hannibal Bean:** "Hello my boy."

**Jack Spicer:** "Ahhhh! Oh, hi Mr. Bean sir. What brings you hear?"

**Hannibal Bean:** "Normally I don't seek help from a idiot, but I'm on a tight schedule. I need you to pick up a little something for me."

**Jack Spicer:** "And what's that?"

Hannibal chuckled evilly.

**Back at the Temple**

**Master Fung:** "For centuries, the people thought the Heylin King was destroyed by the Avatar, but that's not the true story. Of course the Avatar defeated the Heylin King, but he was banished into another demension. The Avatar created five crystals to steal him for all eternity and scattered them to the four corners of the earth."

**Clay:** "Okay, we get that part, but what is Hannibal Bean's connection to the Heylin King?"

**Rai:** "Kimiko, find anything on Hannibal Bean and the Heylin King on the internet."

**Kimiko:** "Already ahead of you."

**Rai:** "Omi, Dojo, and Amber, you three look through the ancient scrolls. Aly, Clay and I will be at the library. Everyone will meet back here in one hour. Let's move people."

Everyone spiltted up.

**In the Library**

**Rai:** **groan** "This is exhausting."

**Aly:** "Raimundo, we've been in here for five minutes."

**Rai:** "It felt like a lifetime to me."

**Clay:** "Five minutes, an hour, it doesn't matter, I looked through one hundred books and there's nothing on Hannibal Bean and the Heylin King."

Then, Aly made a realization.

**Aly:** "Eureka!"

**Rai and Clay:** "What?"

**Aly:** "The Draco Mysterium!"

**Rai:** "What about it?"

**Aly:** "Hello! It had some info on the battle between the Heylin King and the Avatar right? So, it must have something on Hannibal Bean too."

**Clay:** "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about it."

Aly looked through the bookshelves, when suddenly, there was a loud explosion coming from outside.

**Aly:** "What was that?"

**Rai:** "Let's go!"

They all ran out of the temple to themselves being attacked by Hannibal Roy Bean.

**Aly:** "What's with this bean? Doesn't know when to give up?"

**Kimiko:** "Nah, but Jack Spicer is a different story."

**Hannibal Bean:** "I was hoping we could pick where we left off."

**Omi:** "Was it the part where we kicked your buttocks!"

**Hannibal Bean:** "I believe it's the other way around."

He began to attack by firing blue flames out of his right fist at the young monks. They dodged it and were ready to fight back!

**Omi:** "Kaijin Charm-Shimo Staff!"

**Kimiko:** "Cat's Eye Draco-Arrow Sparrow!"

**Aly:** "Dawn Crystal-Tenshi Talisman!"

**Clay:** "Long Horn Taurus-Big Bang Meteorang!"

**Rai:** "Crest of the Condor-Blade of the Nebula!"

Their attacks were great but they couldn't penetrate Hannibal's armor.

**Hannibal Bean:** "Is that all you got."

He taunted.

**Kimiko:** "Are you kidding? That was just a warm up!"

Just when they were about to launch another attack, the temple's alarm went off.

**Clay:** "What in tarnation?"

**Omi:** "Warriors! Hannibal is gone!"

**Aly:** "We better check the vault!"

They ran to the vault, but when they got there...

**Omi:** "This is most strange."

**Clay:** "Why is that little buddy?"

**Omi:** "None of the Shen Gong Wu are missing."

**Rai:** "That's because they are not after the wu."

**Kimiko:** "Then what?"

She felt something tugging her gi and looked down. It was the mini-bots.

**Kimiko:** "Oh, duh."

Clay-bot showed the Xiaolin Warriors the clip. It showed Jack Spicer sneaking into the temple and entered a room full of antiques. He looked through everything; book shelves, boxes, etc. He pulled out the red crystal. The film stopped.

**Rai:** "I knew it! Hannibal Bean was only distracting us so Jack can steal that crystal!"

**Aly:** "That is one smart bean, and I mean that in a bad way."

**Clay:** "But I still want to know what Hannibal wants with that crystal."

Aly took out the Draco Mysterium.

**Aly:** "Horde of Haiku."

She used it to look through the pages quickly and found something that filled her with fear.

**Aly:** "Oh no."

**Around the same time in the valley five miles away from the Xiaolin Temple**

*Jack: "Okay, here's the crystal."

He said as he handed the red crystal to Hannibal Bean.

**Hannibal Bean:** "Excellent work Jack."

**Jack:** "Now, exactly why do you need it again?"

**Hannibal Bean:** "You'll see."

He laughed evilly.

**Back at the Temple**

**Aly:** "It says; that Hannibal Bean was once human."

Everyone gasped.

**Aly:** "He used to be a low class thief until he got hit by a bolt of lightening. The Heylin King not only gave him eternal life but he also gave him a new form in exchange for his loyalty."

**Kimiko:** "That would explain why he became a bean."

**Clay:** "And I'm guessin he's going to use those crystals to free the Heylin King! Does it also say where the crystals are located?"

**Aly:** "Afraid not."

**Rai:** "I got an idea!"

He ran down into the vault and ran back up, holding the Crystal Glasses in his hand.

**Rai:** "Who needs a book, when you have these."

**Omi:** "Oh! I get it now! We can use the Crystal Glasses to know where Hannibal Bean will strike next!"

**Rai:** "You got that right little dude. Crystal Glasses!"

He wears the glasses and sees a vision.

**Rai:** "Hannibal Roy Bean will be at...a opera house...in Venice Italy!"

**Clay:** "That must be where the next crystal is!"

**Dojo:** "Then let's get a move on!"

**Kimiko:** "Wait, what about Amber? We can't just leave her here. And come to think of it, I haven't seen her since we got here."

**Dojo:** "Whatever, we'll tell her when we get back."

He said in a dissapointed tone.

**Kimiko:** "What's eating him?"

**Omi:** "I don't know."

And so, out heroes flew off to Italy to thwart Hannibal Bean's plan.

**Venice Opera House**

It was dark and dim litted. The entire house was empty, but not anymore. Hannibal Bean walked down the aisle toward the stage.

**Hannibal Bean:** "I sense the last crystal is here."

Suddenly the red velvet curtain rose up. The Xiaolin Warriors were on stage.

**Omi:** "Looking for this?"

He said tauntingly as Omi held the crystal in the air in his hand. Hannibal Bean got really irritated.

**Hannibal Bean:** "You Xiaolin Warriors have been a big pain ever since I escaped from the Ying Yang World. Now if you don't mind, hand it over!"

**Rai:** "Forget it Hannibal Bean! We know what you're up too, and we're not going to let you get away with it!"

**Clay:** "I reckin it's time we send you a one way ticket back to the Ying Yang World for good!"

**Kimiko:** "Um, guys. I hate to intettupt the hero-villian witty banter thing, but can we just skip it and go striaght to the fighting?"

**Aly:** "I second that motion."

**Omi:** "Ditto."

Hannibal charged at them, but the Xiaolin Dragons were able to dodge him. Aly started to get that funny feeling again and shook her head. Hannibal kept firing until he ran out of amo. The Xiaolin Dragons pulled out their wudai weapons.

**Hannibal Bean:** "I don't have time for this!"

He pulled out a dark green marble and threw it to the ground hard which caused a dark smoke screen. They coughed loudly. When the smoke cleared Hannibal was gone and so was the crystal.

**Omi:** **gasp** "How did he do that?"

**Clay:** "Now what?"

**Kimiko:** "Don't worry guys, I put a tracking chip on that crystal, before Hannibal showed up. We'll ise the GPS to find out where he is going."

**Rai:** "Good job girl. Now let's move!"

Then, there was a loud thump behind them. They quickly turned around. Aly just fell to her knees gasping for air.

**Kimiko:** "Al, are you alright?"

**Aly:** "Yeah, I'm fine."

**Clay:** "But you look as pale the Bailey family pet pig after drinking water from the well."

**Rai:** "Dojo, take Aly back to the temple. We'll use the Silver Manta Ray to catch up with Hannibal."

**Aly:** "I'm telling you, I'm fine."

**Omi:** "But Al..."

**Aly:** "I SAID I'M FINE! NOW BACK OFF!"

They looked at her strangely.

**Aly:** "I mean, I'll be fine. I probably over did it."

**Rai:** "No, you're going back to the temple, whether you like it or not."

Dojo grew, grabbed Aly, placed her on his back, and flew away.

**Omi:** "What crawled inside Aly?"

**Kimiko:** "Got into."

**Omi:** "That is what I said."

**Later that day**

Dark storm clouds have gathered, lightening struck, and the stench of doom was in the air. Hannibal was standing in front of a large seal with strange markings on it.

**Hannibal Bean:** "Hehehe, the day has finally come. SPICER! WHERE ARE YOU BOY?"

**Jack Spicer:** "I'm here, and so are the three crystals you wanted, one green, one read, and one white."

He said as he handed the crystals to him.

**Hannibal Bean:** "Excellent."

**Jack Spicer:** "So, what's with the weird writing on that rock?"

**Hannibal Bean:** "You'll see."

The Xiaolin Warriors were hiding behind a big rock watching them.

**Kimiko:** "So what's the plan?"

**Rai:** "We need to distract Hannibal so one of us can snatch the crystals."

**Omi:** "What about Spicer?"

**Clay:** "He's no threat."

**Rai:** "Let's go."

They sneaked up closer.

**Hannibal Bean:** "Now to place these stones into..."

**Rai:** "Yo! Bean-Dip!"

**Hannibal Bean:** "What?"

**Rai:** "Watcha doin?"

**Hannibal Bean:** "It's none of ya business boy."

Clay and Kimiko grabbed the crystals from Hannibal, and Raimundo knocked him over with a sidekick. He fell over and landed on a bolder.

**Jack Spicer:** "Hey! Who invited you to the party?"

**Omi:** "What party?"

**Jack Spicer:** "Nevermind, jackbo..."

Omi swepted his leg, knocking Spicer over.

**Omi:** "Sorry Spicer, but that was getting stale."

**Clay:** "No Omi it's...oh no wait you got that one right."

**Omi:** "Yay!"

**Hannibal Bean:** "Give...them...back!"

He fired a blue fireball at them, causing the Xiaolin Warriors to dodge. Kimiko and CLay both fell and the crystal slipped out of their hands. But then, something strange was happening. The sky was clear, the moon was bright red, and the crystals started to glow. They rolled to their spots in the slab. The ground began to shake.

**Rai:** "Oh no, this isn't good."

**Back at the Temple**

**Aly:** "Ahhhhhh!"

**Dojo:** "Aly? What's wrong?"

**Aly:** "It hurts! It hurts!"

**Dojo:** "Where?"

**Amber:** "Uh, Dojo?"

**Dojo:** "Amber? Where have you been?"

**Amber:** "No time to explain, you might want to see this."

The two small dragons slithered outside. A gaint beam of red light shot out of the ground.

**Dojo:** "Oh my gosh! Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi are there! I have to go and save them! Amber stay here."

**Amber:** "But Dojo..."

Dojo tranformed and flew away.

**Meanwhile**

The doors opened and a huge demonic figure rose up. It has scales for skin, a head of an Oni, white hair, a muscular body, red flaming eyes, and it was wearing black armor.

**Hannibal Bean:** "Welcome back, Heylin King."

**Jack Spicer:** "THAT'S THE HEYLIN KING?"

**Kimiko:** "Oh boy we are so going to be in the world of hurt."

**The Heylin King:** "HA! Pathetic human, you don't know the half of it."

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously**

Our heroes tried to stop Hannibal Bean from completing his mission. Aly is in pain! And now the Heylin King is free! The only question now is...where is the avatar?

**It was a Grim day for the Xiaolin Warriors**

The sky turned into a firey red, the thunder boomed loudly and lightening stiked everywhere. The Heylin King has risen.

**Hannibal Bean:** "My master, it is a pleasure to see you again. I apologize for not releasing you sooner, you see I was trapped in the Ying Yang World by..."

**Heylin King:** "Enough you worthless slug."

**Hannibal Bean:** "But sir, I have freed you."

**Heylin King:** "Yes, but I didn't have you a new body, and power so you can prance around like you own this world, when clearly it's mine! I left you here to destroy the next avatar and the Xiaolin Dragons, but it seems you have failed."

He raised his hand over Hannibal.

**Hannibal Bean:** "Wait, what are you doing?"

**Heylin King:** "Getting rid of the weakest link."

He blasted a dark ray at him, and Hannibal became an ordinary bean.

**Jack Spicer:** "And this would be my que to flee. Ahhhhhh!"

Jack Spicer runs away.

**Omi:** "Fearsome demon! If the olf avatar defeated you, so can we!"

**Heylin King:** "HA! Foolish boy! You really think you all can stop me?"

**Omi:** "Ummm, yes?"

**Kimiko:** "Rai! What are we going to do?"

**Rai:** "We need to get back to the temple and think up a plan to stop him."

**Clay:** "But the only one who can stop the Heylin King is the avatar."

**Rai:** "Dude, I know that, but maybe the Draco Mysterium can tell us another way to send that creep to oblivion."

**Heylin King:** "SILENCE! I have had enough of your babble!"

He raised his hand one more time, and then...Dojo arrived in a nick of time to rescue them. The Heylin King roared into the sky like a thunderclap.

**Xiaolin Temple**

Dojo landed and the Xiaolin Warriors hopped off his back.

**Rai:** "Man! That was nuts!"

**Omi:** "I know."

**Kimiko:** "Hey Dojo, how is Aly?"

**Dojo:** "She's fine...sort of."

**Rai:** "Sort of? What are you talking about?"

**Dojo:** "Well...she was...screaming."

Raimundo dashed to assist Aly.

**Rai:** "Aly? Aly!"

By the time he entered Aly's room...she was gone.

**Rai:** "Aly?"

**Omi:** "What's going off?"

**Clay:** "On."

**Rai:** "Aly is missing!"

**Dojo:** "And so is Amber."

**Kimiko:** "Where could they be?"

The Xiaolin Warriors were truely perplexed by their disappearance.

**Meanwhile**

**The Heylin King:** "Once I find and destroy the avatar, this world shall be mine!"

**Wuya:** "I must admit, I admire your determination."

**The Heylin King:** "And who are you?"

**Wuya:** "I am Wuya, a big fan of your work."

**The Heylin King:** "A Heylin Witch, how droll."

**Wuya:** "If you are looking for the Avatar, start your search at the Xiaolin Temple."

**The Heylin King:** "Might as well, even if the Avatar is not there, I'll have the pleasure of destroying it along with whoever studies the power of the dragon."

**Back at the Temple**

**Clay:** "Okay, we have a powerful demon footloose and fancy free, we're short one Xiaolin Warrior and a little dragon. Anyone got any idea how to stop this?"

**Kimiko:** "But the only person who can defeat the Heylin King, and we still don't know who he or she is."

**Omi:** "Maybe we don't have to look for the Avatar, maybe the Avatar will show up."

**Rai:** "The little dude is right, and besides we should be looking for Aly."

**Dojo:** "And Amber too."

**Clay:** "Raimundo partner calm down, I'm sure she is okay."

But Raimundo still couldn't control his emotions and slammed his fist into a wall. Kimiko covered her mouth with both hands.

**Rai:** "I'm sorry guys, it's just..."

**Dojo:** "Raimundo, we know how you feel, but right now we must save the world and I promise we will find Aly...and Amber too."

**Rai:** "Thanks guys."

The ground began to rumble, and then...there was a loud roar.

**Omi:** "Something is telling me that the Heylin King is here."

**Kimiko:** "Well duh! Who do you think was going to show up...Santa Claus?"

**Rai:** "Avatar or no avatar, we have got to stop him!"

**Clay, Kimiko, and Omi:** "Right!"

**Rai:** "Dojo, find Aly and Amber, we'll take care of the Heylin King."

**Dojo:** "Okay."

Dojo slithered off to find Aly and Amber. The Xiaolin Dragons pulled out their weapons and ran out the door.  
>The Heylin King loomed over the temple with an evil grin on his face.<p>

**The Heylin King:** "So, the world's last hope is in the hands of insignificant children."

**Omi:** "Ha! We have defeated evil that is badder than you! That sounded so much cooler in my head."

**Rai:** "Alright guys, ready?"

**Omi:** "Ready."

**Clay:** "Ready as I'll ever be partner."

**Kimiko:** "Ready."

**Rai:** "Charge!"

**Meanwhile**

Dojo slithered around the temple looking for any sign of Aly or Amber.

**Dojo:** "Where are they?"

Suddenly, he heard some strange chantting. It came from the scroll room and slithered inside. Dojo sees the passageway to the underground temple.

**Dojo:** "I thought this was sealed up."

But then he heard the sound of footsteps coming from the mysterious passageway.

**Dojo:** "Hello? Is someone there?"

**Outside the Xiaolin Temple**

The Xiaolin Warriors gave all they got to defeat the Heylin King.

**Omi:** "Wudai Neptune Water!"

**Clay:** "Wudai Crater Earth!"

**Kimiko:** "Wudai Mars Fire!"

**Rai:** "Shoku Wind!"

But alas, their attacks are not strong enough.

**The Heylin King:** "Ha ha ha! Your attacks are useless against me!"

**Rai:** "Don't...give up...guys..."

**Kimiko:** "No need to worry about that Raimundo, because I just gave up two minutes ago!"

**Rai:** "Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula, Wind!"

He blew a gust of violent wind at the Heylin King, but it had no effect.

**The Heylin King:** "Let's end this, shall we?"

**Wuya:** "Finally the end of the Xiaolin Warriors has finally come."

She laughed evilly. Just when it looks like it's the end for ourt heroes...

"No Wuya, it is the beginning for the Xiaolin Warriors!"

**Omi:** "Whoa."

**Clay:** "That was spooker than Aunt May's olive sized mole on her chin."

**Kimiko:** "Ew, why must you say things I 'll never unhear?"

A young girl with long light blond hair in a french ponytail, light icey blue eyes, and wearing a white and gold robe jumped into the air and landed between the Xiaolin Warriors and the Heylin King.

**Omi:** "Do you think she's the avatar?"

He whispers to the others. The young girl stood in front of the Heylin King, showing no fear. He churtled evilly.

**Kimiko:** "Maybe, there is a tiny problem. Why is the Heylin King laughing?"

**Clay:** "Maybe he's fakin."

The Heylin King was about to attack when, the young girl blinded him with a small green orb. It flashed and the Heylin King cried in agony. His vision became blurry for a little while. The Xiaolin Warriors were gone. The Heylin King howeled in the ash filled sky.


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously**

Now that Aly is missing in action, our heroes are short one dragon warrior. Just when things are looking bad, a mysterious girl shows up to save them. But the question is...who is she?

**The Xiaolin Temple**

**Rai, Omi, Clay, and Kimiko:** "WHAT?"

**Omi:** "If you are not the avatar then who are you?"

"I'm the Avatar's guardian, I've been sent here by the Xiaolin Mystics to protect and nurture her spirit."

**Clay:** "Her? But that means..."

**Kimiko:** "You know who the Avatar is?"

"That is correct."

**Rai:** "Well? Who is it?"

"I cannot tell you for it will put the avatar in grave danger. But I will tell you this...she will come. We just need to buy her some time."

**Rai:** "I understand."

"She is fine Raimundo, don't worry."

**Rai:** "Wait, how did you know my name?"

"All questions will be answered soon."

**Clay:** "The little lady is right Rai. Right now we must come up with another plan."

**Omi:** "Hey, where is Dojo?"

**Kimiko:** "Oh great, first Aly and Amber are missing, and now Dojo is MIA."

A roar boomed in the air.

**Clay:** "He's back."

**Rai:** "Come on, let's get the wu, and take that monster down!"

"Yeah!"

They ran over to the Shen Gong Wu vault and grabbed all the wu they can carry. Now they are prepared to take on the Heylin King. The five brave warriors ran off toward the battlefield with their wu. He was waiting for them.

**The Heylin King:** "Have you come to surrender."

**Rai:** "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Well you can forget it! We will not surrender to the likes of you. We'll keep fighting no matter what!"

**The Heylin King:** "Very well."

His evil dark aura started to glow a firey red and his eyes turned into flames!

**The Heylin King:** "Prepare to meet your doom."

**Omi:** "Orb of Tornami! Water!"

Omi's created a tornado made of water! It loomed over the Heylin King and engulfed him. But it had no effect.

**Clay:** "Let's try this! Sweet Baby Amongus!"

The small golden baby grew and attacked him. The Heylin King grabbed the baby's leg and swung it around and around until he released it. The Sweet Baby Amongus landed in the mountain range and changed back into a small figure.

**Kimiko:** "You know what they say; fight fire with fire! Star Hannabi Fire!"

A blast of fire shot out of the star and was about to hit the Heylin King but he blocked it by crossing his arms in front of his face. He lowered them and laughed evilly.

**Rai:** "Crest of the Condor! Blade of the Nebula! Sword of the Storm! Shoku Wind!"

A gaint whirl wind came out of nowhere and turned into two fists. They grabbed him from both sides.

**Rai:** "Alright! We got him now!"

But alas, they didn't. The gust cleared, and the Heylin King was still standing. He grinned widely and evilly. The Xiaolin Warriors were stunned.

**The Heylin King:** "Are you done?"

He asked rethorically in a mocking way.

**Omi:** "No, we are not done!"

Everyone pulled out more Shen Gong Wu. The Heylin King exhaled and black fire blasted out of his mouth like an iron ball shot out of the cannon. The Xiaolin Warriors jumped out of the way and the black fire fried a small part of the field.

**Clay:** "Laso Boa Boa!"

**Omi:** "Thorn of Thunderbolt!"

**Kimiko:** "Fist of Tebigong!"

**Rai:** "Monkey Staff!"

Raimundo, Kimiko, and Omi used their Shen Gong Wu to attack the Heylin King. He tumbled and almost fell. Clay used the Laso Boa Boa to tie him up. But the Heylin King turned turned into a formless vapor.

**Omi:** "Where did he go? Is he gone?"

**Clay:** "I don't think so partner, if he is gone, everything would be back to normal."

**Rai:** "Watch your backs guys."

They gathered around, back to back. Suddenly, Kimiko began to float.

**Kimiko:** "What the?"

**Omi:** "Kimiko, I didn't know you can fly."

**Kimiko:** "I don't! Help me!"

She was being held by vapor, it began to take form...it was the Heylin King! He threw Kimiko at the guys and knocked them over. He laughed evilly.

**The Heylin King:** "Give it up! There is no way you can defeat me! I am unstoppable!"

"You're wrong Heylin King."

He looked down to find a few more warriors.

**Omi:** "Klofang! Master Monk Guan!"

**Kimiko:** "What are you guys doing here?"

**Klofang:** "Aye, Guan here has sensed trouble brewin."

**Clay:** "But how did yall get here?"

A colorful dragon appeared.

**Rai, Kimiko, Omi, and Clay:** "CHUCKY?"

**Chucky Choo:** "Hey guys...long time no see."

**Omi:** "You're just lucky that Dojo isn't here."

**Chucky Choo:** "He found out that yo-yo I gave him was a fake right?"

**Kimiko:** "Well duh."

**Master Monk Guan:** "So, this is the Heylin King."

**Klofang:** "I've seen worse."

**The Heylin King:** "What is this? A yoke? Hahahaha!"

**Rai:** "You're the yoke!"

**The Heylin King:** "I shall smite thee with one blow!"

The battle proceeded.

**Omi:** "Monkey Strike!"

**Master Monk Guan:** "Wolf Attacking Ox!"

The Heylin King bellowed another loud roar and it's boom blew Master Monk Guan and Omi before their attacks have made contact with him. They crashed to the ground.

**Omi:** "Ow! That smarts!"

**Klofang:** "Don't worry boy! Incase ye forget, I have experience fighting monsters!"

He fired his mini bombs at the Heylin King. The explosion had no effect but the smoke did make him cough badly. As it cleared, Klofang charged and trapped him with a barrel-like grabber at the other end of his weapon.

**Klofang:** "Now! While he's still trapped."

Omi tossed Guan one of the Shen Gong Wu. Everyone was ready to fire.

**Rai:** "Everyone! Attack him at the same time! Crest of the Condor! Blade of the Nebula! Shoku Wind!"

**Omi:** "Kaijin Charm! Shimo Staff! Wudai Neptune Water!"

**Clay:** "Longhorn Taurus! Big Bang Meteorang! Wudai Crater Earth!"

**Kimiko:** "Cat's Eye Draco! Arrow Sparrow! Wudai Mars Fire!"

**Master Monk Guan:** "Kuzuzu Atom!"

Their combined attacks hit him in the stomach and the Heylin King fell to the ground.

**Omi:** "We did it! We finally defeated the Heylin King!"

But as the smoke cleared, the Heylin King rose up and levatated about one half foot off the surface.

**The Heylin King:** "Like I said, no one can stop me."

"Think again Heylin King!"

The Avatar's Gaurdian standing before him.

**The Heylin King:** "And what makes you say that, child."

"Because she has finally arrived to end your reign of evil."

Another figure walked out of the shadows.

**Kimiko:** "No way."

**Rai:** "It can't be."

**Omi:** "But it is."

**Clay:** "It's...Aly."

Yes, it was Aly Tanner, in one piece.

**Omi:** "What is she doing here?"

**Kimiko:** "Duh! Saving our lives!"

**Rai:** "Aly! Watch your back! The dude's got mad power in a bad way!"

**Aly:** "Don't worry I can handle it."

**Omi:** "I heard you."

**Rai:** "I was talking to Aly."

Aly placed her Dawn Crystal on her shoulder and pulled out her Tenshi Talisman.

**Dojo:** "Hey, what's going on?"

**Omi:** "Dojo, where did you come from?"

**Dojo:** "I was with Amber."

**Clay:** "I don't see her."

**Dojo:** "I'll give you a hint."

He points to the gaurdian.

**Omi:** "Who's that?"

**Dojo:** "That is Amber."

**Omi:** "Whaaaaaaaaaat?"

**Rai:** "Yo, why you didn't tell us?"

**Amber:** "I was going undercover, what else was I supposed to do?"

**Omi:** "Look!."

**Aly:** "Heylin King, you have plunged this world into peril with your evil, I ask that you yield at once."

**The Heylin King:** "How dare you speak to me in that manner, do you think that I will."

There was a long pause. And then she said as Aly stared dow at him...

**Aly:** "Highly unlikely. Dawn Crystal-Tenshi Talisman-Wudai Nova-Light!"

Aly charged at him, swung her Tenshi Talisman and hit him on the right side of his head, causing the Heylin King flying and slam into a tree.

**Kimiko:** "Go Aly!"

**The Heylin King:** "You're good, but not good enough."

**Rai:** "She's got a name you know!"

**Amber:** "Dragon of the Wind, please calm down."

**Rai:** "Sorry."

**Omi:** "That's something I'd expect from Dojo."

**Dojo:** "It is something I wanted to do, but I'm still shocked about Amber's true identity!"

The Heylin King rose up and stared down at Aly.

**The Heylin King:** "Is that all you got?"

**Aly:** "I'm just getting started."

They both charged at each other with full speed. Aly swung her Wudai weapon, but the Heylin King flipped into the air, dodging her move. He landed on his feet. They both stared down at each other again. There was a long silent pause.

**Dojo:** "Aw man, I hate these long silent stare down things. They give me hives."

**Kimiko:** "T.M.I. (Too Much Information)"

They heard a big thud. Aly fell to the ground after being attacked by the Heylin King. See got up with a big headache and charged at him.

**Aly:** "Dawn Crystal! Tenshi Talisman! Quintessence!"

She launched a big ball of electric light and it hit him. The Heylin King howled in pain.

**Omi:** "It looks like Aly is going to win!"

**Clay:** "I'm not so sure."

The Heylin King was slightly phased, almost. He blasted dark fire at her and Aly screamed in pain.

**Aly:** "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

**Rai:** "I'm not going to stand by the side line and see one of my friends get hurt!"

**Klofang:** "Aye, the lad is right."

**Master Monk Guan:** "I second on that motion."

**Omi:** "Let's go."

**Rai:** "Charge!"

They charged at the Heylin King and attacked.

**Aly:** "What are you..."

**Rai:** "We got your back girl."

He said as Raimundo winked at her.

**Aly:** "Wait! No don't..."

But it was too late, the others were ready for one last round with the Heylin King.

**Omi:** "Let's take him down new school!"

**Kimiko:** "That's _old_ school."

**Rai, Omi, Clay, and Kimiko:** "DRAGON UNITED FORMATION!"

**Clay:** "WUDAI CRATER EARTH!"

He kicked a huge chunk of the earth and it flew across the battlefield and hit the Heylin King on the chest. He growled in pain.

**Kimiko:** "Wudai Mars Fire!"

She said as Kimiko spun around, flipped into the air and blasted fire at him. The flames singed his hair and eye brows.

**Jermaine:** "Thorn of Thunderbolt! Eye of Dashi!"

His double electric attack gave the Heylin King quite a...shock. Klofang and Master Monk Guan attack him old school; Klofang launched his mini bombs while Gaun gave the big demonic ape a fox kick in his behind.

**Rai:** "Shoku Dragon Wind!"

**Omi:** "Wudai Neptune Water!"

Their combined attack turned the Heylin King into a giant popsicle. Although they physically sealed his fate, they cannot seal his dark spirit. His eyes glowed bright red and the ice began to crack. The Heylin King's aura broke it into huge chunks and the energy pulse of his spirit cause them to scatter...and then...bang! Dust filled the air. Aly coughs.

**Aly:** "Guys, are you okay? Omi? Clay? Kimiko? Rai?"

There was nothing...but silence. Which gave Aly a chill down her spine.

**Aly:** "Oh no."

She said underneath her breath. All of her friends and the other warriors were knock out by the random chunks of raw ice. Aly gasped when she saw Raimundo lying on a rock, a slither of blood crept down on his forehead.

**Aly:** "Raimundo!"

Tears ran down her face, as Aly ran to his side. He eyes opened slightly.

**Rai:** "Aly?"

**Aly:** "Rai! Oh thank goodness."

**Rai:** "Aly, I think I know why we weren't able to defeat him."

**Aly:** "I know, he's unstoppable."

**Rai:** "No, that's not it."

**Aly:** "Then...what is?"

Before Raimundo can answer that, he fell into unconsciousness. Aly's eyes weld up with tears, and then she cried...in anger.

**Aly:** "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! That's it! I have had up to here with you, Heylin King!"

She yelled as Aly stood up without hesitation. She grabbed her Wudai weapon and marched toward the evil tyrant.

**The Heylin King:** "You can't stop me, none of your comrads can stop me!"

**Aly:** "It's true, I can't beet you, at least not alone."

She said underneath her breath. Her body began to glow brightly. She litterly became electric. Aly's clothes metamorphed into a gold chinese dress with a red dragon on the left sleeve and a red phoenix on the right, midnight blue pants, and a pair of chinese style shoes.

**The Heylin King:** "So, avatar, you have finally arrived."

He snickered with an evil grin.

**The Heylin King:** "It is a shame your comrads couldn't see you perish."

Aly knows she has enough power to defeat the Heylin King, but her frinds were so injured they might be able to make it. What should she do?

**Aly:** "They won't...because I am going to save them."

She turned to her friends. Aly placed her hands in front of her chest, palms slightly apart from each other. She closed her eyes and chanted.

**Aly:** "Ooooom, Ooooom, Ooooom..."

A small sphere of light materialized between the palms of her hands. And it grew bigger until it was a size of a baseball. And then...Aly thrusted her hands and the sphere of light flashed at out fallen heroes. There was gone and so was Aly's outfit. The Heylin King once again laughed.

**The Heylin King:** "Ah hahahaha! You fool! You have just sealed your fate by giving up your powers!"

**Aly:** "I didn't give up my powers."

"She gave up _some_ her powers to us."

Raimundo said as he and other dragons rose up.

**Kimiko:** "Now we have the powers of the Avatar."

**Clay:** "Which means you are out numbered."

**The Heylin King:** "You've got to be joking."

**Omi:** "We never joke."

**Rai:** "Ready?"

**Aly:** "Ready!"

**Rai:** "Come on everyone! Let's take this creep down once and for all!"

Everyone glowed with golden radiance.

The Xiaolin Warriors (in Unison): "Powers of the elemental dragons! Unite as one! Help us get this job done!"

As yelled as they clasped there hands together and thrusted them at the Heylin King. Then there was another flash of light. They have created illuminated discs, each one with a different elemental symbol on the front. They raised the discs in the air and flung them at the Heylin King. Then the discs started the circle around him and then...the five discs became one giant glowing ring, trapping the Heylin King. He struggled to get out, the bond of the ring was too strong.

**The Heylin King:** "Wha? What is this?"

**Aly:** "Isn't it obvious? You're being banished."

**The Heylin King:** "Nnnnoooooooooooooooooooooo!"

He cruel dark tyrant bellowed as he imploded into nothingness. The earth returned to it's beautiful self. Once again, the world was safe...at least for now.

**Later that Day**

Everyone gathered at the Meditation Hall for an important meeting. Amber stood in front of everyone after she returned to her dragon form.

**Amber:** "I apologize for deceiving you all."

**Kimiko:** "But why didn't you tell us before?"

**Amber:** "It was for your own safety...and mine. I hope you all will forgive me."

**Clay:** "It's alright little lady, you were only doing your job."

**Dojo:** "Yeah, just like my job is to sense Shen Gong Wu, guard the Shen Gong Wu, fly around the world, etc. etc. etc."

**Amber:** "Oh thank goodness."

**Omi:** "I still can't believe we were able to remove The Heylin King from the earth just by imploding him. And I was there."

**Master Fung:** "Now that the Heylin King is gone for good, the world will not need another Avatar."

**Omi:** "Oh yes Master Fung, if Aly haven't given up some of her Avatar powers to us, we would've been toast."

**Kimiko:** "Speaking of Aly, where is she?"

**Clay:** "Raimundo is not here too."

**Omi:** "Hmmm."

**Somewhere outside**

Aly Tanner was sitting down underneath the tree, reflecting on the major ordeal she went through, when Raimundo sat down beside her.

**Rai:** "Hey."

**Aly:** "Hey. How are Gaun and Klofang?"

**Rai:** "They're fine, they were able to recover from one of the Heylin King's attacks."

**Aly:** "That's a relief."

**Rai:** "So, I guess with him gone, your not the Avatar anymore."

**Aly:** "Nope, and to be honest, I'm glad to get that pressure off of me."

They both laughed lightly. There was silence between them. They started to lean toward eachother, slowly. Without warning, their lips were about to touch when...suddenly.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Omi fell out of the tree and landed between them.

**Rai:** "Omi? Were you spying on us?"

**Omi:** "Maybe. Were you about to kiss Aly?"

Raimundo blushes.

**Rai:** "Maybe."

**Omi:** "You're denying it, then that means...YOU DO LOVE ALY!"

**Rai:** "ARGH! OMI! ENOUGH!"

**Omi:** "Raimundo likes Aly! Raimundo likes Aly! Raimundo likes Aly!"

**Rai:** "THAT'S IT! YOU ARE DEAD!"

**Omi:** "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Raimundo chases Omi around the tree over and over again. Clay and Kimiko show up.

**Clay:** "Aw come on you two, let's not behave like children."

Kimiko sits besides Aly.

**Kimiko:** "You think you can handle stuff like this Aly?"

**Aly:** "Being a Xiaolin Dragon, no problem. But this, will take some getting use to."

She said as Aly points at the boys.


End file.
